Taboo
by Hikari102490
Summary: Bella is a werewolf living with her brothers in La Push. What happens when the Alpha’s son wants to be her mate? What if she fell in love with a vampire? Who will she choose? Obviously things are a little messed up, but I think you’ll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Bella is a werewolf living with her brothers in La Push. What happens when the Alpha's son wants to be her mate? What if she fell in love with a vampire? Who will she choose? Obviously things are a little messed up, but I think you'll like it.

**Taboo**

It was the last day of school and I was sooo…bored. I glance at the clock for the hundredth time and wish for time to move faster. Just five more minutes and I'd be done. I look at the teacher who was lecturing us on having a safe summer, it was the same lecture we'd gotten all day. Then I'm handed a note. I look at my friend Amber who was looking at the teacher, then I notice Jacob, the Alpha's son, watching me.

I open the note and notice that it wasn't Amber's handwriting. I begin to read it. The sentence was simple,

_I look forward to this summer, Jacob._

Just as I was about to write something the bell rings and everyone rushes out of the room. When I get outside Amber walks over to me and wraps her arm around me.

"Hey Bells, you ready for summer vacation?" asks Amber. Amber was my best friend and had been since we were pups. She has long, curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. She was about my height and weight, but she was curvier. Most of the boys showed quite a bit of interest in her.

"That depends. Who are you stalking this year?" I ask. Amber begins to laugh.

"Am I that predictable?" she asks with a grin. "Well since you asked, I've decided that Jacob has gotten quite handsome since last summer."

"Jacob Black? He's the Alpha's son," I say in surprise.

"But he's so _cute_. You have to admit," says Amber.

"Yes, he's cute, but he's also immature," I say. Soon we get to my house and go inside. My older brothers, Quil and Embry, were watching TV. They look up when we walk in.

"Hey sis how was the last day?" asks Quil.

"Boring," I say as I drop my bag off in my room and head towards the kitchen. Amber follows me into the kitchen and sits down in a chair while I get two bottles of coke out of the fridge and fill two glasses with ice. I give Amber a glass and bottle before sitting down.

"Thanks," says Amber. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," says Embry.

"I wonder who decided to come over," says Amber.

"Probably Sam coming over to tell Quil and Embry their schedules," I say before taking a drink of my coke.

"Possibly," says Amber. Then Sam walks into the kitchen and glares at Amber. Amber takes the hint and walks out and Sam takes her seat.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I've come to talk to you about Jacob," says Sam.

"What about him?" I ask.

"Jacob would like the opportunity to take you out to dinner tomorrow night at 7:00," says Sam.

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, because this is not a request, this is an order," says Sam. I mentally groan. I didn't want to go out with Jacob. He was a nice kid, but Amber wanted him not me.

"Then I guess I'll see him tomorrow at seven," I say dryly. Sam nods and walks out. As soon as the door closes Amber runs in and takes her seat next to me.

"What happened?" asks Amber.

"He wants me to go out with Jacob," I say.

"Why do you have all the luck?" groans Amber. I shrug my shoulders and take a drink of my coke.

"I'm not sure," I say. "But I don't want it." Amber giggles and takes a drink of her coke just as Embry walks in.

"So what's for dinner?" asks Embry. I sigh heavily as I stand up and walk towards the pantry.

"How about spaghetti?" I ask picking up a box of spaghetti and a jar of sauce.

"Sounds good," says Embry. I walk to the fridge and open it.

"Are you staying too Amber?" I ask as I pull out a package of hamburger.

"Sure, just let me go tell my parents," says Amber standing up and walking towards the door. As soon as she walks out Quil walks into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"You should ask her to stay the night," says Quil.

"So you can hit on her again?" I ask. Quil doesn't respond and instead walks back into the living room. I giggle and go back to getting stuff for dinner.

The next day I was getting ready for my date with Jacob. It was getting close to seven and I still had to find an outfit, but I didn't know what we were doing. Suddenly Amber barges in and begins going through my dresser.

"What are you doing?" I ask in surprise.

"I came to help you get ready," says Amber as she hands me a red blouse and blue jeans. "I had a feeling you would need help."

"Thank you, Amber," I say as I pull on my clothes. Amber was looking at my various shoes. Then she settles for a pair of black sandals that were dressy yet casual at the same time. I put them on and check my hair. It was going to be impossible. Amber pulls up my chair and gently pushes me down before getting to work.

At 7:30 the doorbell rings and I stand up to answer the door. I had been ready since exactly seven but Jacob was late. I open the door and find Jacob standing on the porch with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey," he says. I decided I wasn't going to let him get away with being so late. I scowl at him and he takes a step back, his eyes wide.

"You're late," I say. Jacob gulps before opening his mouth to speak.

"I realize that, but I have a reason," says Jacob.

"Then tell me," I say, crossing my arms.

"Well…I couldn't find my shirt," says Jacob. It was so obvious he was lying.

"I'm sure you could have found a different shirt. Besides that, your shirt smells like you found it in the dirty laundry. Try telling me the truth this time," I say.

"Fine, I lost track of time!" he shouts in chagrin.

"You're half an hour late Jacob. I could understand a minute or two, but for God's sake you live down the street from me. It takes a minute by foot to walk here," I say in exasperation.

"Can we just go?" asks Jacob.

"Hold on, let me tell my brothers," I say, walking away. I find Quil and Embry in their room. Quil was reading a comic book while Embry was on the computer talking to someone. I tap on the door to get their attention and they both look at me.

"Is he still not here? You should just give up on him," says Quil.

"He's here. I came to tell you I was going now," I say. Quil and Embry both get up and follow me out to the living room where Jacob had decided to take a seat on the couch.

"Hey guys," says Jacob when he sees them behind me.

"Where are you taking her?" asks Quil.

"The Italian place in Port Angeles," says Jacob.

"After that?" asks Embry. I sigh heavily and roll my eyes.

"I thought we'd see a movie first then get dinner, maybe dessert and come home," says Jacob.

"Midnight," says Quil brusquely. Embry hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Have fun," says Embry gently. I nod just before Quil hugs me tightly.

"If you need anything call," says Quil. Then he glares at Jacob. "If you hurt my baby sister so help me…" He trails off threateningly and Jacob gulps.

"No problem. Come on Bells, let's get goin'," says Jacob. Soon we were in the car and Jacob was driving towards Port Angeles. I was looking out the window when the rain starts. I sigh heavily and look away. I was sick of the rain.

"So how's your summer been so far?" asks Jacob.

"It hasn't exactly gotten to start," I say.

"That's true. My dad says we get to go on vacation and you can come with us," says Jacob.

"Where?" I ask. Not that I planned to go, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Jacob grins.

"It would be a surprise," says Jacob.

"I don't think Quil and Embry would like that very much," I say.

"If Sam talked to them I'm sure they'd be fine with it," says Jacob. I don't respond. The rest of the trip was quiet and soon we were in Port Angeles. The date went better than expected and we made it home with time to spare.

End Chapter

**(A/N: TINY SPOILER ALERT! Thank you for reading the first of what I hope to be many chapters. A few changes obviously. Bella is a werewolf (And if you've read Breaking Dawn you'll know that's the wrong term, but for those who haven't read it yet you'll find out when you read it and I apologize for giving a tiny insignificant detail away) She also lives with Quil and Embry…you'll figure out more later. I thought the small changes would be okay, it definitely makes the story more interesting. Please review and don't be afraid to ask questions. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it. Give me your thoughts!!)**


	2. meeting

Chapter two

**Meeting**

Naturally the minute I got up the next morning Amber was there. I sit up and notice Amber sitting in the chair at my vanity literally bouncing. I groan and lay back down.

"Come on Bella, wakey, wakey," says Amber cheerfully. I sigh heavily and get up.

"There's not much to tell you," I warn, hoping that she wouldn't ask. Of course she did.

"There's plenty to tell. Where'd he take you?" asks Amber.

"To that Italian place in Port Angeles. We also saw a movie," I say as I walk over to my closet and pull out an outfit.

"What movie?" asks Amber. I begin to change my clothes.

"I can't remember the name. It was scary though," I say shuddering at the memory.

"What did you get to eat at the restaurant?" asks Amber.

"Umm…I got mushroom Ravioli and Jacob got a steak and potato," I say looking into the mirror to make sure I matched.

"Yuck steak," says Amber. I giggle and Amber scowls at me. "It's not funny."

"What kind of werewolf is a vegetarian?" I ask.

"This one is," says Amber defiantly. I chuckle and walk over to my vanity to grab my hair brush. After pulling my hair back I walk out of my room motioning for Amber to follow me. We go to the kitchen where I make myself a bowl of cereal.

"Are you hungry?" I ask. Amber shakes her head and sits down while I eat. After breakfast we go outside. For once it wasn't rainy or cold, but it was still cloudy.

"I told my mom I would be home by 11:00 to watch my brothers," says Amber.

"Okay," I say. Soon it was noon and I was bored. There was nothing on TV and my brothers were out. Amber had to go home and I wasn't about to hunt down Jacob. I sigh heavily and stand up. Maybe I should just go for a walk. It was better than sitting around the house all day.

I put on my sandals and walk out the door. The sun was covered by clouds, but it was hot outside. I take a deep breath savoring the smell of the ocean. It was going to rain soon. I begin a brisk jog into the woods and soon find myself out of the werewolf boundaries. I knew the Cullens were back. I had heard Quil and Embry talking about it, but I was safe. They couldn't attack me as long as I didn't attack first.

Soon I was in a clearing that smelled of vampire. Only one, but it was fresh. I knew it was fresh because the vampire was lying on the ground not even ten feet away from me. I take another step forward and the vampire was on his feet glaring at me a low growl erupting from his chest.

"What do you want?" he growls.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?" I ask.

"Lady?" he scoffs. "I don't see any lady, just a mutt who doesn't know her place." I growl.

"Well excuse me for taking a walk! Last I checked no one owned this land." I look around at my surroundings.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asks.

"Taking a walk," I grumble.

"What's your name?" he asks. Suddenly his expression becomes that of frustration.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Allow me to rephrase. My name is Edward Cullen, what's your name?" he asks. So now it was the polite route? Okay, if he can be polite so can I.

"Bella," I say simply. Edward seemed deep in thought. "Now that you know I'm going to go home before I get in trouble." I take a step back and Edward's head snaps up.

"Wait!" he demands.

"I don't take orders from vampires," I say. I hardly took orders from Sam if I could avoid it.

"I just want…to talk…to you," he says hesitantly. He seemed unsure of what he actually wanted. I sigh and sit down on the ground. Edward follows my lead sitting down in front of me.

"So talk," I say.

"You're from La Push," says Edward.

"Good job," I say.

"But you don't look…" he trails off and I sigh heavily.

"No I don't look Native American. My mother was white and my father was from the tribe," I say. "I took after my mother in a lot of ways."

"Who is the Alpha?" asks Edward.

"Like I'd tell you," I snort. Edward sighs.

"How about you tell me more about yourself," says Edward.

"Not much to say. What do you want to know?" I ask.

"How old are you?" asks Edward.

"Seventeen," I say.

"What's your favorite color?" asks Edward.

"Depends on the day," I say with a shrug.

"What is it today?" asks Edward.

"Brown I guess," I say shrugging again.

"Brown?" he asks incredulously.

"Yes. Brown is a warm color. More interesting than green. There's too much green here. You'd think after living here for seventeen years you'd get used to it," I rant. Then I realize I had spoken aloud and blush. I glance at Edward to see how much of a freak he thought I was, but find that he seemed fascinated.

"Who is your father?" asks Edward.

"Why does it matter?" I ask.

"I just want to know," says Edward.

"His name was Charlie Swan. My mother's name was Renee," I say.

"Was?" asks Edward.

"They died four years ago. I live with my brothers Quil and Embry," I say.

"Do you have any pets?" asks Edward.

"No. Renee was allergic to animals so we never had any. Now we can't exactly afford to have a pet," I say.

"Do your brothers have jobs?" asks Edward.

"When they're not running shifts they work the store," I say.

"Your family sounds interesting," says Edward.

"Not really. What about you? How old are you?" I ask.

"Seventeen," says Edward instantly.

"When you was bitten?" I ask. Edward nods. "So how old are you for real?"

"I have been a vampire for eighty years," says Edward.

"So do you live alone?" I ask.

"I live with my family; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

"Carlisle is the doctor correct?" I ask. Edward nods.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will be seniors in high school this year and Alice and I will be juniors," says Edward. I glance at my watch. Quil and Embry would be home soon.

"I have to go. My brothers don't know where I am and if they smell your scent on me…well…you understand," I say with a shrug before standing up.

"By all means. I hope to see you again," says Edward. I nod and turn to leave. I run home making it in record time. When I walk in I'm glad to see that Quil and Embry were running late as I walk towards the bathroom for a shower. When I walk out into the living room I find Quil and Embry sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.

I walk over and sit next to Embry. Quil was braced for the man running towards fourth base. The man reaches the base and Quil throws his arms up in the air with a loud cheer making me glad I wasn't next to him.

"How was your day?" asks Embry. I shrug but don't say anymore. Embry doesn't press the matter and goes back to enjoying the game. That night I was lying on my bed staring out my window at the night sky. At some point the clouds had cleared giving me a clear view of the stars and of the full moon. I could hear Quil and Embry's soft snores from their room. The house had three bedrooms, but none of us wanted to stay in our parents' bedroom.

Then my mind goes to Edward the vampire I had met today. He was incredibly beautiful. Handsome wasn't the right word for this creature. I sigh heavily and roll onto my side with my back towards the window. Then I realize I had begun to cry and I wasn't sure why. Then I realize I felt alone. My parents were gone and left my brothers to take care of me. I tried to make my presence in their lives as little a burden as possible and in order for that to happen I had forced myself to be a grown up. Quil and Embry always told me to act my age instead of like an old woman.

Edward was forever a seventeen year old, at least physically. Mentally he was over a century old. We had something in common. Just before drifting into unconsciousness I make a mental note to look for Edward in the morning.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two of my story. I hope you all enjoy it. I have officially started school so it'll be a little harder for me to get chapters completed. Please bare with me here. Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Love

Love

**Love?**

The next morning I wake up early and go back to the meadow in hopes of seeing Edward there. When I arrive I'm sad to find that he wasn't there and hadn't been since yesterday soon after I had left. I walk around for a little bit in hopes to leave my scent before walking towards Forks. I'll admit Forks was a ways away, but it was better than La Push. It was also neutral territory so perhaps Edward could follow my trail.

Once I arrive in Forks I pass by Chief Swan's house. He was just coming out of his house.

"Good Morning Chief Swan," I say cheerfully. He seemed surprised to see me so early in the morning.

"Good morning Bella. What are you doing here?" asks Charlie.

"I went for a walk," I say.

"La Push is a ways away for a walk," says Charlie.

"I know, but I wanted to get away from La Push for a little while. Quil and Embry don't really mind either," I say with a shrug. Charlie doesn't say anymore about it as he unlocks his car door.

"I was going back to La Push to see Harry, did you want a ride back?" asks Charlie.

"I'll be alright. Thank you for offering though," I say. Charlie nods and gets in his car. I move out of the way so he can pull out and watch as he turns the corner. If he saw Quil and Embry he'd be sure to mention it and I'd probably be in trouble, but I didn't care. For some reason it seemed a small price to pay in order to see Edward again, and that had my instincts telling me it was probably a bad thing.

I sigh heavily and begin walking again. As I'm walking I catch the scent of Edward and my heart goes into overdrive. I immediately follow it for several miles to a hidden driveway. I'm about to follow the path when a sudden thought crosses my mind. Why was Edward in town? He said he went to school there, but school was out so why would he have to be there? Then I wanted to kick myself because I sounded ridiculous.

I take a step and suddenly I could smell Edward's scent right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" asks Edward.

"Looking for you," I say.

"Why?" asks Edward.

"I wanted to talk to you again. I went to the meadow and you weren't there so I went to Forks and just happened to catch your scent," I explain.

"Do you realize what time it is?" asks Edward.

"Well when I left my house it was six-thirty," I say. Edward seemed deep in thought for a moment before he walks over to me and gently grabs my arm. As a reflex reaction I jerk my arm away and take a step back. Edward's eyes widen in surprise before understanding lightens his features.

"My apologies, I didn't think about your reaction. I simply wanted to lead you away from my home where everyone can hear us and go some place a bit more private," says Edward.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Well, where did you want to go?" asks Edward.

"Personally, I'm starving and a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt either. Would you like to walk to the lodge?" I ask. I personally didn't like the lodge, but it was the only restaurant nearby and I'd probably eat a bear if it crossed my path right now.

"Wait here," says Edward and then he was gone and I could hear a car start in the distance. I hear a bird chirping in the trees and look up. Suddenly I could hear the purr of an engine. I look towards the sound and find Edward sitting in a silver Volvo. Then he was gone and standing next to the passenger's seat. "Would you like a ride instead?" asks Edward.

"Sure, but won't I stink up your car?" I ask. Edward chuckles as he opens the door for me.

"For a wolf you smell surprisingly nice. Floral in a way," says Edward as I get in. Then my door was closed and he was in the driver's seat. I had to admit he smelled pretty nice too. As soon as I buckle my seat belt he was speeding down the road. I avoid looking out the window as well as the speedometer. I knew he was going too fast, but I didn't want to know how fast he was actually going. Edward seemed to notice my uneasiness because he smirks.

"The Lodge isn't open yet. There's a place in Port Angeles that has coffee and food," says Edward just as I notice he was speeding out of Forks. "Tell me more about you."

"More? There isn't much, but I will say this; if you value your seats you'll slow down right now," I say. I could feel my stomach churning uneasily and I was feeling faint. Edward seemed to understand and slowed down, but not by much.

"Car sickness?" asks Edward.

"My parents died in an accident. I can handle being in a car unless I feel that the driver is being reckless," I admit.

"I have never wrecked, I haven't even gotten a ticket. I know what I'm doing," says Edward trying to sound reassuring. I didn't feel reassured, but at least he slowed down and I felt a little better. I roll down the window to get some fresh air and soon we were in Port Angeles.

Edward pulls up to the curb outside of a restaurant and comes around to my side before I had my seatbelt unbuckled and opens the door for me.

"Thanks," I murmur, slightly embarrassed. We go inside and a woman takes us to a secluded area in the back by the windows with a nice view of the ocean. Then she walks away to allow us time to think. I open the menu and look at the beverages. Edward wasn't looking at his menu; instead, he was watching me.

"Tell me more about your family," suggests Edward.

"My parents are dead so I live with Quil and Embry. They're twins but they don't look or act it," I say. "Quil is shorter than Embry and is a total womanizer, while Embry is tall and slightly more timid around women. Quil has a huge crush on my best friend, but if she were to choose between the two she would choose Embry."

"Who is your friend?" asks Edward.

"Her name is Amber. She's slightly younger than me, but she's probably smarter than me. She's fun-loving and has a great sense of humor. We've been friends since we were little. She's more like a sister to me," I say. The waitress comes back and takes our orders. I order a French vanilla cappuccino, as does Edward, although I wasn't sure why.

Once the waitress walks away Edward turns his attention back to me.

"I think you would get along with Alice. She seems very similar to your friend Amber," says Edward.

"Tell me about Alice," I say.

"She could better be described as a pixie. She enjoys parties and fashion. Shopping is like a sport to her. Whenever she has free time she goes shopping. She never wears the same thing twice and tries to make sure the rest of us don't either," says Edward. He seemed very fond of Alice.

"I think she'd get along better with Amber. Amber loves shopping as well, although she can't do it every day. If she could she probably would," I say. Edward chuckles just as the waitress walks over with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks.

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes, two eggs, bacon and toast," I say eagerly while mentally calculating how much money was in my pocket. She turns to Edward who smiles kindly.

"Nothing for me, thanks," says Edward. She walks away and Edward turns back to me. I was looking out the window at the ocean. It was going to storm soon.

"I hate storms," I whisper curling up in the booth and looking away from the window.

"Why?" asks Edward.

"My parents died during a storm," I whisper.

"You deeply cared for them," says Edward. I nod and don't say much until after I was finished eating and the waitress gives us the check. Edward picks it up before I can and slips some money into the bill fold and hands it back.

"Hey, I was gonna pay for my own breakfast," I complain.

"It's on me today," says Edward.

"How much was it?" I demand.

"It doesn't matter," says Edward. I lay some money on the table. Edward gives me a disapproving look, but otherwise doesn't say anything as we exit the café. We were just about to the Volvo when the sky lets loose with a mighty roar of thunder and a peal of lightening; then the rain begins to pour and suddenly I was running to the Volvo, desperate to get in. Edward was there faster than I and was holding open the door for me.

As Edward was driving down the road in the storm I sat curled up in the seat with my head buried in my knees trying desperately to ignore the storm as well as Edward's driving. I could tell he was going too fast again in a hurry to get me somewhere. Then it occurs to me that I wasn't sure where we were going because he couldn't take me home.

Before I can ask I hear gravel crunching under the tires as Edward drives down a long drive coming to a stop in front of a large white mansion.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Welcome to my home," says Edward.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading the third chapter of Taboo. I hope you are all enjoying my story so far. The next chapter Bella gets to meet Edward's family! Jacob should be coming back into the story soon, but probably not the next chapter. Thanks for the Reviews and I hope to continue getting more! Sayonara.**


	4. The Cullen Family

The Cullens Family

**The Cullens Family**

I was suddenly ready to go home rain be damned. I did NOT want to meet a family of vampires. I had no problem with Edward and I didn't have a problem with his family, but I was sure they would have a problem with me. Before I could think it through further Edward was holding open my door and offering me his hand. I take it and allow him to lead me up the stairs to the front door.

"Don't worry, they'll love you," whispers Edward into my ear before opening the door and leading me inside. I personally have never smelled a vampire before I had met Edward and had always heard that they smelled sickly sweet. Now that I have smelled their scent for myself I can say with certainty that they do not smell bad at all. I rather liked their smell.

As soon as we were in the house and the door was closed, the room was full of vampires of varying sizes. They all looked different and yet all were beautiful, including the biggest one who was almost bear-like in a way. They all look at me, none of their faces showing their thoughts or emotions. Finally, a man who could have been in his early twenties-but probably wasn't-with blonde hair and the familiar golden eyes, walks towards us with measured steps.

"Carlisle," says Edward, addressing the man walking towards us, "everyone, this is Bella."

"Welcome to our home, Bella," says Carlisle cheerfully. He extends his hand, so I shake it with a genuine smile on my face. I was surprised to find that I actually liked the Cullens.

"Thank you for having me," I say. Then a woman with caramel colored hair walks over with a sweet smile on her face.

"My name is Esme. It's nice to meet you," she says. She reminded me of my mother in so many ways it was almost scary.

"Likewise. You have a lovely home by the way. It's…" words failed me. Esme's face lights up.

"Thank you," she says, giving Edward a meaningful look. Edward chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulder. Then a small pixie-like girl with spiky black hair skips over and hugs me.

"Hi Bella!" she says cheerfully. This must be Alice.

"Hello to you too," I say, a little surprised at her forwardness.

"My name is Alice. I think we're going to be best friends!" I could see what Edward meant about her now. I grin and hug her back.

"I agree," I say happily. Then a tall blonde walks over. He was big, but not as big as the bear-like one.

"My name is Jasper," he murmurs. Was he shy?

"Hi Jasper," I say. Then the bear-like one walks over and grabs me in a bear hug.

"My name's Emmett!" he says boisterously.

"Can't…breathe…" Emmett immediately drops me and I gasp for air.

"Sorry kiddo," says Emmett with a grin. I look at the beautiful blonde girl who was by far the most beautiful of them all. She was looking out the window totally ignoring me.

"That's Rosalie. Don't worry, she'll come around," says Alice confidently.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" suggests Edward.

"Sounds good," I say. Edward leads me around the house, pointing out rooms as we pass them. Soon we were on the third floor. Edward passes all of the rooms until he comes to the last door.

"My bedroom," he says before opening the door and leading me inside. The room wasn't what I'd expect of a seventeen year old boy, but it seemed to fit Edward. I look around and notice the stereo system. It looked expensive. I also notice the endless CDs. He had quite a few. Quil would probably be impressed.

"What do you think?" asks Edward.

"I like it. It's very…you," I say, causing Edward to chuckle. I notice the couch and walk towards it, intending to sit down until I remember I was still wet from the rain. "Umm…"

"You can sit down. The couch will dry," says Edward. I sit down and Edward sits next to me, picking up a remote and pressing a button. The stereo system turns on and soft Jazz music begins to play.

"I take it you enjoy music," I say.

"Yes, it soothes me," says Edward.

"Do you play any instruments?" I ask.

"The piano downstairs is mine."

"Will you play for me?" I ask. Suddenly we were sitting at the piano, and Edward's hands were gliding across the keys, creating a beautiful song. It was hard to believe only one person was playing the song. When the song ends, I was almost in tears. "That was beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so," says Edward.

Soon the rain stops and I was sure Quil and Embry would be getting worried. Edward seemed to realize the same thing, because he led me out to the Volvo. Once we were out of the driveway, Edward turns the music down.

"What did you think?" asks Edward.

"Your family seems really nice, but I can't help but wonder if they actually like me," I admit.

"My family loved you, especially Esme. She was so excited that I had finally brought someone home," says Edward.

"How do you know?" I ask. Had she told him while I was in the bathroom? Edward didn't seem to want to answer for a minute.

"I have the ability to read minds," says Edward reluctantly.

"So the legends were true about vampires sometimes being gifted?" I ask. Edward nods.

"Alice sees the future, and Jasper has the power of empathy," says Edward.

"That's the ability to feel emotions, right?" I ask.

"It's more than that. He can change how someone is feeling," says Edward.

"That seems…interesting. Wish I had a special power," I say.

"You do," says Edward. I turn and look at him. He was kidding…right?

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I can't read your mind, and I know it's not because you're a werewolf," says Edward. Suddenly he stops in the middle of the road and I realized we were at the treaty line.

"If you never see me after this…I'll be buried in the Quileute cemetery next to my parents," I say. Edward didn't seem to appreciate my joke as I open my door to get out.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," says Edward.

"You say that now," I murmur. "I'll see you when I can." I was just about to get out when Edward grabs my arm and pulls me back in. When I turn to look at him, his lips crush mine in a passionate kiss. I immediately respond to his kiss, my hands burying themselves in his hair. Edward pulls away and looks at me with fire in his eyes, but doesn't let go of my arm.

Soon the fire fades away and Edward smirks.

"I'll see you soon," says Edward. I nod before getting out and running towards La Push. I arrive quickly and go to my house where Embry was waiting by the phone and Quil was pacing the small living room.

As soon as I shut the door, both pairs of eyes were on mine. Then they begin to shake and growl.

"Hey," I say.

"Where have you been?" demands Quil.

"Why do you smell like that?" asks Embry. Well, at least Embry was calmer about it.

"Good question. I was with my new friend," I say.

"You smell like a leech!" shouts Quil.

"Edward is not a leech!" I shout angrily.

"Edward who?" asks Embry.

"Cullen," I say. Best to get it out now.

"You spent all day with a Cullen?!" snarls Quil. I scowl at him. He was overreacting like always.

"Yes. I went to Forks and Edward took me to Port Angeles for breakfast. Then it began to storm, so instead of Edward making me walk in the rain, he took me to his house!" I shout. If they could overreact so could I.

"You know better than to speak to them! You shouldn't have been anywhere near him!" shouts Quil

"Yeah, well I did! I was safe!" I scream.

"Blood suckers are _not _safe!" yells Quil.

"They can't hurt me because it goes against the treaty!" Anger was making tears well up in my eyes. Suddenly Sam was in the living room, his expression livid.

"What's all the yelling?" he demands. We all shut-up and look at Sam.

"Bella's been hanging out with the Cullens," says Embry. Sam glares at me.

"Is that true?" asks Sam. I look away and don't respond.

"Answer the question!" he demands.

"Yes," I whisper unwillingly.

"You are to be hanging out with my son. You are not to leave La Push. Do you understand?" says Sam. I growl, but don't respond otherwise. Sam had given me an order I had to obey, but I didn't want to obey. Not at all.

That night I was lying on my bed staring out the window again. Quil had to run his shift and Embry had stayed home, probably to watch me. Sam had ordered me to hang out with Jacob and I would, but I wasn't gonna like it.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter four! So…Bella got in trouble…now she has to hang out with Jacob! I'm sure that'll be fun. I hope you're all enjoying my story and I hope to get lots of reviews! Sayonara! ******


	5. Jacob

Jacob

**Jacob**

The next morning I was walking towards Jacob's house. I totally didn't want to go, but I had orders to do so. I pass the store and Amber was suddenly beside me.

"What'cha doin'?" asks Amber.

"Going to Jacob's," I say.

"Why?" asks Amber.

"Sam's making me," I grumble.

"Sam's actually ordering you around? What'd you do?" asks Amber incredulously. Sam rarely gave orders that had to be followed. He only saved them for people like me who break major rules.

"I was caught hanging out with Edward Cullen," I say.

"You're the one who was with the vamps?" asks Amber.

"It doesn't matter because he ordered me to never see him again," I whisper.

"Why didn't I know about this? I thought we were best friends," says Amber.

"We are, "I say quickly. "I just started hanging out with him though. I only smelled like him because I didn't get a chance to shower and Sam only found out because someone heard Quil yelling at me and came to investigate," I say.

"Why does Sam keep such close tabs on your family anyway?" asks Amber.

"Because we have no parents so Sam thinks he has to play guardian," I say before rolling my eyes. "I'm so sick of it though. It's hard enough living with my brothers without the Alpha bugging us constantly," I say. Amber seemed to agree, but unlike me she had more respect for Sam so wouldn't say anything against him.

When I reach his house Amber walks away leaving me to knock on the door. I knock lightly hoping no one hears me. Of course my luck doesn't work that way and Jacob answers the door.

"Hey Bella! Dad said you were coming over," says Jacob happily.

"Yeah, here I am," I say.

"Come on in, I was just getting ready to go work on my car, but we can do something else," says Jacob cheerfully. I follow him through the house and out the back door to a small garage.

"That sounds okay. Maybe you can teach me something," I say. Jacob grins as we enter the garage. The garage was small with what looked to be a car under a large sheet. Jacob pulls back the sheet revealing part of a car, but it was missing tires and most of the engine I think. I couldn't be sure.

"It's a rabbit…or it will be. I'm not finished yet," says Jacob. So that was how I spent my day. Jacob chattered while he worked on his car and I sat in the driver's seat and watched. Sometimes he would ask for a tool and I would get it for him. At one point Sam called us in for lunch. Overall it was a nice day, and Jacob was pretty cool when given the chance, but I kept finding myself thinking about Edward.

That evening I was in the kitchen making dinner for Quil and Embry when Embry walks in.

"Hey Bella. How was Sam's house?" asks Embry.

"Okay I guess. Why?" I ask.

"I just wondered. We hardly talk anymore," says Embry.

"We've all been busy with stuff," I say.

"What made you hang out with that Cullen?" asks Embry. He didn't seem upset, just curious.

"I like him. And he likes me too," I add defiantly.

"What do you do together?" asks Embry.

"Just hang out and talk. Yesterday I met his family. His mother reminds me of our mom," I say as I turn off the stove.

"I've heard good things about Dr. Cullen. I guess he's the best thing that's happened to Forks," says Embry. I shrug my shoulders, but otherwise don't say anything.

"The whole family is very kind. I don't see what the big deal about me hanging out with Edward is," I say.

"They're vampires and you're a werewolf," says Embry.

"I understand that, but I just don't think I'm in any danger. The treaty forbids us from hurting each other. I don't think they'd hurt me if I didn't hurt them first," I say.

"We don't know that though," says Embry.

"Go wash up, supper's ready," I grumble before walking out of the kitchen. That night I was sitting on my bed reading a book when my door opens and Amber walks in with a grin on her face and a bag in her hands.

"Quil called me and said you were depressed," says Amber cheerfully.

"A little," I sigh.

"Why?" she asks.

"I want to see Edward again. I miss him," I whisper.

"But he's a vampire!' she says incredulously.

"I know he is!" I say defensively. "But that doesn't change anything. I think…I love him." Amber walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"What about Jacob?" asks Amber.

"Jake's nice and all, but he's more like a friend to me." Amber sat there thinking for a while and suddenly her face lights up.

"I've got it!" she shouts excitedly causing me to jump. "You can sneak out! I'll help." I just sat there staring at her incredulously. Was she really going to help me sneak out to see Edward?

At about 1:00 in the morning I feel something shaking my arm. I groan and roll over to see Amber staring at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Are you ready?" asks Amber.

"For?" I ask groggily.

"To sneak out of course! I'll stay here and if Quil and Embry ask I'll let them know you went to the bathroom. Try to be quick though. I can't keep up the charade all night," says Amber happily.

"Thanks Amber, you're the best. Next time you can come with me," I say happily as I open my window and crawl out. Soon I was running through the woods towards Edward's house. And then I could smell him. He wasn't far and the trail was still fresh. And then I was standing in front of a huge white mansion. I take a deep breath and walk towards the front door. Before I get there the door opens and Edward steps out.

"I missed you," says Edward. I run over to him and hug him tightly.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," I say.

"You're here now. Come in," says Edward happily. He takes my hand and pulls me towards the house. "We were just about to watch a movie." I nod and follow him inside where everyone was sitting around the living room in front of the television.

"I can't stay long," I whisper.

"Then why don't we go up to my room," suggests Edward. I nod and we go up to his room Where Edward turns on his stereo and a piano begins to play softly.

"I had to sneak out," I admit once we sit down.

"Why?" asks Edward.

"The alpha found out about you and forbade me from coming here to see you, but I couldn't do that! My brothers also said I couldn't come, but they don't understand how I feel. Amber was the only one that understood, and she's sitting in my room, waiting for me to come back," I say.

"You shouldn't come see me if your alpha doesn't want you to," says Edward, causing me to snort.

"Sam can go screw himself. I never listen to orders and he knows it. It was only a matter of time before I disobeyed him and came here," I say. "Besides, he wants me to date his son and I don't want to. He's nice and all, we get along or whatever, but he's more like a brother or friend."

"Well I'm glad you came, but I don't want you to get yourself in trouble," says Edward.

"I always get myself into trouble," I say with a shrug. Edward chuckles before wrapping his arm around me.

"I promised Amber she could meet you next time. I think Alice would like her," I say.

"I would like to meet your friend," says Edward.

"Good. Tomorrow I'll get Amber out of the house and we'll go to Port Angeles to see a movie, and you can just happen to be there with Alice," I say.

"Sounds like a plan," says Edward with a chuckle. "What time?"

"Well, Amber drives like a maniac so it'll probably take us less than an hour to get there. So I'll say somewhere between noon and one," I say. Edward hands me a cell phone.

"Call Alice's cell phone when you're almost there," says Edward opening the phone. "Speed dial 3."

"How does Alice feel about being number three?" I ask with a giggle.

"Carlisle is one, Esme Two, Alice three. She understands," he says. I go through his contacts and put my home number in.

"I'm number 8 now. Just don't call before 7:00 A.M. or after 5:30 P.M. that's when Quil and Embry are home. You can't call on the weekends either, I'll call you then," I say. Edward nods.

"That sounds reasonable," says Edward. Soon I was crawling back through my window. Amber was asleep on the floor. I gently shake her awake.

"I'm back," I whisper. Amber jumps up with a grin on her face.

"How'd it go?" she asks eagerly.

"Tomorrow we're going to Port Angeles to see a movie," I say.

"Why?" asks Amber.

"I wanted to see Charlie Bartlett," I say.

"Ooh, me too! Anton Yelchin is so cute!" she says excitedly.

"I'm tired. Night," I say before yawning.

"Buenas noches, Senorita," says Amber with a giggle before lying back down and going to sleep.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter five of Taboo. Thank you for the reviews so far and I hope you keep them up. People keep pointing out that Charlie is in the story. I realize this. I did it on purpose. As I've already pointed out, things are different. Even Bella is out of character, but I figure that as a werewolf she would be a little different. Also I figure that the Alpha wouldn't be able to stop her from doing something if she set her mind to it. She's stubborn that way. Feel free to ask questions and I'll continue to try to answer them the best I can. Sayonara! **


	6. Movie

Movie

**Movie**

It didn't take long for Amber and me to get Quil and Embry to agree to let us go to the movies. They were both going to be busy anyway. Amber's mom was even easier to get permission from. So now we were in Amber's car going to Port Angeles. I pull Edward's cell phone out of my pocket and call Alice's cell phone.

"Hello?" says Alice.

"Amber and I are on our way as we speak," I say.

"Yay! Edward and I will meet you there! Bye!" she says, cheerfully before hanging up. I hang up with a grin on my face. Alice's excitement was contagious. Not too long after the phone call a silver Volvo passes us and honks.

"Asshole!" shouts Amber, angrily. "He was totally speeding!"

"So are you!"

"Not as much as him," says Amber slowing down slightly.

"He probably just sped up to get around you," I say.

"I guess, but if that were the case then why is he gone?" asks Amber.

"I don't know," I say. Soon we were in Port Angeles. Amber pulls up behind a silver Volvo.

"That better not be the guy that passed us," grumbles Amber.

"I don't think so," I lie.

"Where are your friends?" asks Amber.

"Probably inside, I see their car so they're here already," I say.

"Okay," says Amber as we walk towards the theater. When we walk in Edward and Alice were looking at one of the movie posters talking about the preview they had seen.

"That guy is totally hott," giggles Amber. Just then they turn and look at us. I blush because I knew he heard her.

"Hi Bella!" says Alice, excitedly before running over to us and hugging me. Amber stiffens at my side before growling low in her chest. I knew she couldn't help it though. The first reaction we have to the scent of Vampires is to get angry. I nudge Amber in the side and she stops.

"Sorry," murmurs Amber.

"Amber, this is Alice and Edward Cullen," I say calmly. "Edward, Alice, this is my best friend Amber."

"It's nice to meet you, Amber. Bella speaks about you often," says Edward with a smile. Amber blushes before turning to scowl at me.

"I hope she hasn't said anything bad," says Amber.

"I would never say anything bad about you," I say.

"I assure you she's said nothing but good things about you. Alice and I were interested in meeting you sometime," says Edward.

"We should skip the movie and go shopping!" says Alice happily.

"We sorta wanted to see Charlie Bartlett. We've been looking forward to it for a while. Amber has a bit of a crush on the main character," I admit.

"Then a movie it is," says Edward offering me his arm. I loop my arm through his and we walk over to the ticket booth. He seemed a bit relieved to not have to go shopping. "Four tickets to Charlie Bartlett."

"Are you all seventeen?" asks the woman at the desk. Amber starts to groan before I cover her mouth. Edward leans towards the counter and smiles dazzling the poor woman.

"Yes, we are all seventeen," says Edward in the sultriest tone I had ever heard. The woman quickly rings up the tickets and hands them to Edward. Edward pays her and leads us towards the concession stand where a man was standing behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asks. It didn't escape my notice that he was talking to Alice more than the rest of us.

"Bella? Amber? What would you like?" asks Alice.

"Medium popcorn and a coke," I say immediately. "Oh! And chocolate chip cookie dough bites!" I add quickly.

"I'll have the same," says Amber.

"That'll be seventeen, forty-eight," says the man. Edward hands him some money and we wait while he gets our snacks. Once he gives us our food we begin walking towards the theater where our movie was showing.

"I wanna go to the bathroom first," says Amber glancing at the clock. We still had fifteen minutes to wait. "Bella, will you come too?" I nod and follow her to the girl's restroom; when we get there Amber turns and scowls at me.

"That's so not cool," says Amber angrily.

"What isn't?" I ask, although I was sure I knew the answer.

"You could have warned me we were meeting up with vampires," says Amber.

"I didn't think you'd come if I told you, and I really wanted you to meet them," I say.

"But you _know_ how bad my control is. I was so close to turning into a wolf when we were getting our tickets it wasn't even cool," says Amber.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you had gotten better at control. I thought it would be okay," I whisper sadly.

"You should have given me a heads up though. I wanted to meet them, I really did, but I thought you'd give me advance warning so I could compose myself a little first," says Amber.

"Next time I'll give it more thought. You're doing well though," I assure her.

"Thanks," murmurs Amber.

"Besides, my control is about as bad as yours. If I can handle it so can you," I say.

"True," says Amber.

"Let's go to the bathroom and we can head back out to Edward and Alice," I say.

"Oh, and I totally can't blame you for sneaking out to meet Edward. I'd wanna sneak out too if I were in your place," says Amber with a giggle, causing me to blush.

When we go back out to the lobby, Edward and Alice were still waiting by the door with our food and drinks. We walk over and go inside the theater. Edward chooses seats towards the back of the theater and we all sit down.

"Is this spot okay?" whispers Edward.

"It's fine," I say. Ten minutes later the lights dim and the movie starts. For some reason I couldn't focus on the movie though. It might have been because Edward was holding my hand and rubbing circles in it with his thumb, or it might have been the electrical current that seemed to be running through us. It also could have been the fact that Edward seemed to lean closer and closer to me as the movie progressed.

All I know is that by the middle of the movie I wasn't sure what was going on as Edward's lips moved against mine. It didn't take long for me to have to come up for air and when I did I noticed Amber watching me out of the corner of her eye. I blush and quickly turn my attention to the movie.

Soon the movie was over and we were back out in the lobby if the theater. I was hungry and trying to think of a place to eat that Amber could also eat. Just then my stomach growls and I blush.

"Why don't we walk down to McDonald's?" asks Edward.

"McDonald's sounds good," says Amber.

"I'll pay this time," I say, causing Edward to chuckle before taking my hand and leading me towards the exit.

"After that we can go shopping!" crows Alice, happily.

"Actually, I need to try to be home before my brothers so I can shower," I say.

"That's true," agrees Amber. She seemed to realize she would be in just as much trouble as me. By the time we get out of McDonald's, it was getting late.

"We really need to get going," I say, looking at the sky.

"Edward can drive you to the treaty," says Alice.

"Yeah, but then Amber's car will smell like vampire," I say. Amber nods in agreement. "Thank you for meeting us here."

"It was my pleasure, Love. I hope we can hang out again soon," says Edward. Amber and I were just about to walk to her car when Edward grabs my arm and spins me around so I'm facing him. "I hope to see you soon." Then his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss.

"Okay, break it up love birds. Bella has to go home so she doesn't get in trouble," says Alice. Soon we were back in La Push. Luck was on Amber's side because her parents weren't home.

"Good Luck," says Amber before going inside. I go home and find Sam sitting on my couch. I gasp and Sam looks at me. Then he catches Edward's scent on me and begins growling at me.

"Where have you been?!" he demands.

"Port Angeles," I whisper.

"You disobeyed me yet again!" I growl. "I told you that you could no longer see that vampire!"

"Well I did anyway! I love Edward and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"As your alpha I forbid you from associating yourself with the Cullens! You are to stay in La Push where it's safe and you are to hang out with Jacob," demands Sam. I could feel the power of the alpha weighing me down. I knew that this time I wouldn't be able to disobey as easily as before.

End Chapter.

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter six of my story. I would like to take this time to give a little credit to my best friend who has been reading each and every chapter and fixing my tiny little mistakes and getting on my butt about making the same mistakes over and over. The next chapter is gonna be Bella hanging out with Jacob again. Sayonara! **


	7. Pack life

Pack Life

**Pack Life**

A week later I was sitting in my room sulking yet again. Amber's parents didn't know what we did because I begged Sam not to tell, but I was definitely grounded. It was times like this that I wished my parents were alive.

Sitting in my room I felt trapped, since I was a werewolf I liked to go outside and stretch my legs a little. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. I sigh heavily and look out the window. Of course the sun chooses a day like today to make its rare appearance.

Just then my bedroom door opens and Embry walks in. Quil wasn't far behind and Jacob was behind Quil. My room was becoming crowded.

"To what do I owe this great honor?" I ask sarcastically.

"Watch it, Bella," warns Quil. Quil was always the one that felt the need to correct me. Embry usually just went along with it.

"Jacob came to cheer you up," says Embry.

"If he leaves I'd be thrilled," I hint.

"Not gonna happen," says Quil, giving me a stern look.

"Whatever," I say as I roll my eyes.

"I thought we could go for a run or something," says Jacob.

"Fine," I say dryly. At least it got me out of the house. Plus I got to run like I wanted to. Putting up with Jacob would be a small price to pay. Jacob grins and we go outside to the woods. Since we couldn't enter or leave La Push in wolf form we had to change in the woods. The guys had no problem with it, but the girls did. At least Amber and I did.

"I'll give you some privacy," says Jacob walking away. I was grateful that Jacob was being considerate as I quickly undress and transform.

My parents used to tell me how 'magnificent' my wolf was. I was pure white with icy-blue eyes. I wasn't exactly small either. My wolf was the third largest of them all, just smaller than Jacob. My parents told me I had the makings of a good mate for the Alpha's son.

Needless to say I disagreed. If I was meant for Jacob he would have imprinted on me. For some reason the females didn't imprint. They also didn't give birth. The transformation from human to wolf was so violent it killed the baby, and our self-control wasn't good enough to keep us from transforming. Only a handful of the females were wolves. Amber and I were two of them. Leah Clearwater was the third.

Soon Jacob comes back and looks at me before motioning for me to follow him and walking away. It always took me a little time to get used to being on four legs instead of two so naturally I stumbled. Jacob barks a laugh and I growl at him. Jacob snickers but keeps going.

_Where are we going? _I ask.

_Ever try to swim in wolf form? _Asks Jacob; I shake my head. _Then you'll like this._ He leads me through the forest to a small path. I could smell the scent of werewolf on the trail. Jacob obviously wasn't the only one who knew about this.

At the end of the trail was a large beach that was closed off from the rest of the shore. It really didn't look different from the rest of the beach, but I knew it would hold a special place in my heart. Jacob really wasn't so bad once you gave him a chance.

Once to the beach, Jacob walks out to the water and gets in. I follow his lead. The water felt nice.

That night I was in my room looking out the window when Edward's face enters my thoughts. I missed him terribly, my heart ached thinking about it, but Jacob was pretty cool too. I could definitely get used to the idea of becoming his friend, but not his girlfriend. I had to get out of here.

The next thing I knew I was running on four legs towards the treaty line, towards Edward. The wind was cool and felt good. I didn't even mind the mist. The sun didn't stay out long. Soon I was in the Cullen's drive running towards the house. Would Edward know it was me?

I skid to a stop at the thought. I wasn't far from the house now. I could see the lights now. I look down at my back leg and realize my clothes were gone. Then I realize I had transformed with my clothing on, shredding them in the process. I whimper and walk up the steps. Before I could knock on the door it opens.

"Oh dear, is that you Bella?" asks Esme; I nod once, and Esme steps aside to let me pass. "Edward went hunting with Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper." I whine and lay down in the corner. Then I look around hoping Emmett wasn't around before transforming.

"When will he be back?" I ask.

"Early in the morning," says Esme, averting her gaze.

"Can I stay? I'll be good. I'll go back to my wolf form and lay in the corner. You won't even know I'm here," I say.

"You don't need to do that. I can find you some clothes and you can stay in Edward's room," says Esme.

"Don't trouble yourself," I say walking towards the stairs. I yawn before transforming and walking the rest of the way up the stairs. I didn't want Emmett to come down and see me naked. Once upstairs I go to Edward's room and find that his door was open. I go in and lay on the floor before falling asleep.

I wake to the feeling of being watched. I open my eyes and look around finding Edward sitting on the couch, watching me. I stand up and stretch before yawning. Edward chuckles and I walk over and sit next to him on the floor.

"Good morning," says Edward. I nod in acknowledgment. "Esme said you came late last night and begged her to stay." I lie down and cover my face with my paws, trying to hide my embarrassment. Edward laughs before petting my head. "You didn't have to beg. My home is always open to you." Suddenly Alice skips in with a bag in her hands.

"Bella, I found this outfit when I went shopping this morning and thought of you!" says Alice excitedly. "Edward, get out so Bella can get dressed."

"I'll be right back, love," says Edward. He gets up and walks out, leaving me with Alice.

"Come on, transform back," says Alice. I nod and transform, accepting the clothes Alice provided before changing. I didn't bother looking at the outfit because I already knew it was probably ridiculous and I wouldn't like it. Once I was dressed, Edward walks in and looks at me. He smiles and Alice skips out.

"So what time did you get here?" asks Edward.

"About midnight I think," I say with a shrug.

"So you slept on my floor in wolf form? Esme said she offered you clothes," says Edward.

"I didn't want to be a burden," I say.

"You are never a burden. Now why don't we go downstairs and see what there is for breakfast," says Edward.

"Vampires can cook?" I ask incredulously.

"Esme likes to bake at Christmas and give the baked goods to neighbors. She also enjoys helping at the homeless shelters," says Edward. Suddenly I could smell cinnamon rolls and coffee. My mouth begins to water and my stomach growls.

"Breakfast sounds good," I say. Edward chuckles and leads me downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was just pulling cinnamon rolls out of the oven, and there was bacon on the table.

"Good morning dear. It's nice to see you clothed and on two feet again," says Esme, causing me to blush.

"It's nice to be dressed again, but I'm not so sure about the two feet thing," I say.

"Your wolf form is lovely by the way," says Esme.

"Everything about her is beautiful," says Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him so he could kiss my temple. Esme hands me a plate with two of the largest cinnamon rolls I had ever seen, as well as several strips of bacon.

"I hope you like coffee," says Esme.

"If it has cream and lots of sugar I do," I say. Esme laughs and gets me a mug of coffee and lays the cream and sugar on the table in front of me. I gratefully add cream and a generous amount of sugar.

"I hope you like it," says Esme.

"I'm sure I will," I say. Soon the plate and mug were empty and I was stuffed. "I think I just gained fifteen pounds. Five were just from looking at it."

"You haven't gained an ounce," assures Edward.

"Good thing I'm a werewolf with a high metabolism. I'm gonna need it," I groan as I stand up and take my plate to the sink. I proceed to wash my dishes when Esme takes the dish rag from me and all but throws Edward and I out of the kitchen, saying something about Edward entertaining his guest and guests shouldn't be doing the dishes.

We both laugh as we walk out onto the porch. It was still a little early; the air was crisp and cool. I take a deep breath.

"Let's go to the meadow. Back where it all began," says Edward.

"Let's run. I'll transform and be right back," I say as I walk towards the front door. I come out a few minutes later on four legs.

"Your wolf is magnificent," says Edward, almost in awe. I wag my tail and bark before nudging Edward's shoulder and running towards the meadow. I could hear Edward laugh behind,followed by the sound of his pursuit.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter seven. The next chapter Bella gets in more trouble, but first they talk about their feelings. Sayonara! **


	8. The meadow

The Meadow

**The Meadow**

It didn't take Edward long to catch up to me. It took even less time for him to pass me. He laughs as he runs towards the meadow. And then we were there. Edward goes out to the meadow, but I stay behind to get dressed. When I walk out of the forest, Edward was lying on his back, looking towards the sky. The sun wasn't out today, but the meadow was still beautiful.

I walk over and sit next to Edward and look up at the sky. The sun was trying to come out, but I could smell the coming rain. The sun didn't stand a chance of coming out today.

"This place is beautiful," I say.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," says Edward, sitting up and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I giggle and lay my head against his stone chest.

"You're just saying that," I say.

"No, I'm not. You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever met. Everything about you is," says Edward. I sigh and look at the trees.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home," I whisper.

"Then don't go," whispers Edward.

"I would love to do that, but I can't. Sam will come looking for me," I whisper.

"Why can't they let you go?" asks Edward.

"Because Jacob thinks he loves me, and he doesn't. All my life I've been told how perfect Jacob would be for me. How I would do good as the future Alpha's mate. I never wanted that, but everyone saw it as _such an honor_. Our parents practically planned a wedding before I even started kindergarten," I say.

"That doesn't seem fair," says Edward.

"It's not. Now that we're older, Sam's been pushing Jacob onto me more and more. Even my brothers are doing it," I say.

"And you're going to go back? What if they don't let you leave?" asks Edward.

"They never _let_ me leave. I sneak away. They'd have to lock me in a cage if they wanted me to stay in La Push." Edward sighs heavily and wraps his arms around me tighter.

"I don't want you to go back to La Push. I want you to stay with me…forever," whispers Edward.

"Forever is an awfully long time to be together," I whisper.

"Do you not want the same?" asks Edward.

"I want to love someone who can't leave me. Jacob says he loves me, but he hasn't met the right girl yet. Quil and Embry are my brothers and whether they like it or not they aren't indestructible," I whisper, my voice cracking.

"I'll never leave you. _Never. _You can count on that," whispers Edward. Suddenly three werewolves walk into the clearing, growling at us. "They want you to leave."

"Do you suddenly speak wolf?" I ask. Edward gives me a wry smile.

"I can read their minds," says Edward.

"Can you read mine?" I ask. Edward shakes his head. I stand up and transform into my wolf form, my clothes shredding in the process.

_Bella, go back to La Push, _demands Sam.

_Leave me alone!_ I shout, causing the wolves to wince. Suddenly Leah jumps on me, grabbing my throat between her teeth. I yelp and throw her off.

_Leah! Don't attack Bella!_ demands Sam.

_Tell her not to disobey you,_ snarls Leah.

_If you want me to go back you'll have to kill me! I refuse to leave Edward's side!_ I scream.

_He's a filthy-_

_His name is Edward, and I love him._

_This is forbidden. You are to date Jacob!_

_I don't love Jacob. He's a good friend, but he's not the one for me. If he was we would have imprinted. _The pack growls at me.

_You will do as you are told!_ Demands Sam.

_Come on Bells, just do as he says,_ says Quil. Embry nods his head in agreement.

_Don't you think mom and dad would have accepted Edward? They would have wanted me happy,_ says Bella.

_Mom and Dad are gone, Bella, they aren't coming back,_ says Quil sadly. I whimper as large tears begin to stream down my face. Edward walks over and wipes my tears away.

"You don't have to go. You can stay with me," whispers Edward. Sam growls.

_Like hell she can! Bella get home or so help me-!_ Demands Sam angrily.

_Or what? Just because my parents are gone doesn't mean you can take control of my life!_

_Bella, Sam's not trying to control your life,_ says Embry with a whine.

_Well I refuse to leave this place. I love Edward and I plan on staying with him, _I say defiantly. Sam growls and suddenly Paul and Jared were on me. It was all claws, teeth and snarls as I fight them, trying to get away.

Then I notice Edward crouched to spring.

_No!_ I scream. Edward stops and I had a feeling he could read my mind through the pack mind. _If you attack there will be a war!_

_It seems there already is one,_ snarls Sam. I was still fighting Paul and Jared. Suddenly Quil steps in and bites my nose. I yelp; he might as well have slapped me across the face.

My own brother was against me. That hurt, and not because of the bite. Quil and Embry were all I had left. Then Embry steps in with his tail between his legs and nips my nose as well. Embry didn't bite me nearly as hard, but the intent was clear. He disagreed with me too.

I whine and step back towards Edward with my tail between my legs. I was going to stand next to Edward no matter what though. They needed to know that. Then Paul steps up and bites my nose, followed by Jared and Leah. Then Sam walks up and bites my nose the hardest and I yelp louder, a tear falling from my eye.

I watch as Jacob slowly makes his way towards me. He towered over me by a good foot. I whine and my ears lay flat against my skull. Jacob whimpers and licks my muzzle before turning and walking away. The rest follow him, and it becomes apparent that I was no longer welcome in La Push. Not until I got my priorities straight.

"Let's go to my house," whispers Edward. He begins to walk towards his house and I follow him quietly. My nose wouldn't stop hurting, and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to stop for a long time.

Once to the house we go inside. Esme looks at us with concern in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" asks Esme. Edward doesn't say anything; instead he leads me up to his room.

"Would you like time to transform?" asks Edward. I shake my head and lay down in the middle of the floor. Edward sits down next to me and wraps his arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

Well it did, I wanted to say. I whine and close my eyes. I just wanted left alone. Soon I fall asleep.

When I wake up there were clothes lying next to my nose and I could hear Edward's soft breathing nearby. I look around and find him sitting on the couch watching me. I huff and stand up before stretching.

"Alice bought you some new clothes," says Edward. I pick up the clothes in my mouth and walk out of the room. I go into the bathroom and transform before turning on the shower and getting in. I stand under the steady stream as tears begin to stream down my face.

My family didn't want me. I chose Edward and they chose to exile me. I didn't deserve this…did I? With a sharp pain in my heart, I realize that I did. The realization only makes me cry harder. I lost everything for him. Was it the right choice? He promised me forever and I promised not to go back if they couldn't accept my choice. We were both keeping our promises, but what if I'm wrong and I don't actually love Edward?

The thought hurt worse than the pain of being exiled. Edward loved me, it was obvious. He would protect me if he had to. We could be together without worrying about growing old and dying. After there were no more tears to cry, I get out of the shower and get dressed. I look into the mirror, trying to fake a smile and failing miserably.

When I walk out, Alice was waiting by the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Alice.

"I was exiled, there's not much to talk about," I murmur.

"Come with me to my room. I'll give you a manicure and we can talk," says Alice as she grabs my hand and leads me to her bedroom. I sit down on the large sofa and wait for Alice to come back. Suddenly I hear a wolf howling outside. I look out the window and find a beautiful red wolf. It was Amber.

End Chapter

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. LOL. Thank you for reading chapter eight. Sorry it's taking me so long to post these chapters. Like I said, I've been busy, as well as forgetful. Every time I get to the internet I forget my key drive. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep on writing! Sayonara.**


	9. Mourning

Friendship

**Mourning**

Amber had come to try reasoning with me about living with the Cullens. Now we sat on the porch looking at the stars.

"This is ridiculous though," insists Amber.

"How is it ridiculous? I love him," I say.

"So you're just gonna leave your pack because of a vampire?" asks Amber.

"I thought you of all people would understand. You're always telling me to fight for what I want and the one time I do, it's wrong," I say.

"I didn't mean give up your family and friends for a guy. If you have to turn your back on everyone then he's not worth it," says Amber.

"I didn't turn my back on them. They turned their backs on me," I say as I touch my nose.

"They bit your nose?" asks Amber incredulously.

"All of them except Jacob. He licked my nose," I say, rubbing my nose. "I've been exiled until I can get my priorities in line."

"Wow. That's never happened before. Has it?" asks Amber.

"I don't know. I never paid much attention to the legends," I say.

"Bella, you're supposed to pay attention to the legends. They're fascinating," says Amber. I sigh and look up at the sky.

"I'm not going back to them. I've chosen my path," I murmur.

"Then I guess my work here is done," says Amber, as she stands up and jumps off of the porch. "I'll see you when you decide to come back." She walks away without a backwards glance.

Tears threaten to spill again as I watch her retreating figure disappear into the woods. I felt the need to mourn for my losses because it felt as though I had just lost my entire pack. I remove my clothes-not caring if I was seen or not-and transform.

I run to the highest ground outside of the treaty line and begin to howl at the moon. I howl for a long time, mourning for each of my pack members. They would be dead to me now. I had no other choice, but to see it that way. I would howl all night until the sun came up. This was the way of the pack. When my parents had died the entire pack howled for their loss. Quil, Embry and I howled the loudest. We had lost the most.

Then I hear a chorus of different howls. Eight distinctive howls carried in the soft breeze. They mourned for my loss as well. We were dead to each other from now on. Then I realized that I could no longer hear eight other voices in my head. It was just me. When the sun began to peak over the horizon the howls cease. I howl one last time and go back to Edward's house.

When I arrive at Edward's he was standing on the porch. He seemed confused. I climb up the steps and lie down under the shade of the large cedar by the porch. Edward comes and sits next to me.

"Esme is making breakfast," says Edward. I shake my head and look away. I had no appetite for food. I was still mourning. Edward sighs heavily. "You need to eat. You didn't get dinner last night." I stand up and turn so my back's to Edward and lay back down.

That night, Carlisle comes home and looks at me still lying on the porch in the now falling rain. Edward was holding an umbrella over us, but I kept scooting away from it so I was soaked.

"What's going here?" asks Carlisle.

"Bella won't eat. She just lays here and whines," says Edward. Carlisle looks back at me and crouches down before petting my head.

"It seems to me that she just wants left alone for a while," says Carlisle. I yip my agreement and Carlisle chuckles.

"She hasn't eaten since we got back from the meadow yesterday, after the incident," says Edward.

"She's upset, Edward. She just lost her friends and family," says Carlisle. I sit up and nod before whining again.

"How can I help?" asks Edward desperately.

"Leave her alone to think things through. She'll come to you when she's ready," says Carlisle. I nod eagerly, my tail wagging slightly.

"I can't just leave her," says Edward. I groan and plop back down before whining.

"Just go inside and leave her alone, Edward. It's obviously what she wants," says Carlisle. Edward groans and stands up before following Carlisle inside, with a longing glance at me. I would repay him for the sacrifice. It probably hurt to know I didn't want his company at the moment.

Soon after they go inside, the rain picks up and thunder crashes and lightening flashes, illuminating the dark sky. Facing the woods, I notice a figure coming towards me, getting closer and closer with every flash of lightening until it was at the porch. Then I catch the scent and realize it was Amber with an umbrella.

I immediately sit up and my tail begins to wag on its own accord. Amber had come back to me! I bark happily and run down the steps to meet her. Amber pets my head.

"You're absolutely soaked Bella," chastises Amber. "Let's go inside so we can talk. Is that okay?" I nod and lead her up the steps to the front door. Amber opens the door for me and I lead her inside. Amber scrunches her nose in distaste.

The whole family was immediately there. Esme had towels. I wanted to shake off the water so badly, but I knew Esme wouldn't be too happy.

"I'll get her dried off," offers Amber. Esme hands Amber the towels.

"We'll give you two your privacy," says Esme, and suddenly the room was empty.

"Shake," says Amber. Suddenly I couldn't control the urge any longer. I shake and the water in my fur goes everywhere. Amber giggles and begins laying the towels on the floor for me to roll on. Once I was dry enough, Amber picks up the clothes that just happened to be my size that were sitting on the couch. I transform and get dressed before sitting down on the couch.

"I came to apologize," says Amber as she sits next to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I didn't mean those things I told you yesterday. Sam hoped that if I turned my back on you too, you'd come home," says Amber.

"I already told him I was staying with Edward. I meant that," I whisper. Amber wraps her arm around my shoulder and sighs.

"Well, I agree with your decision wholeheartedly. You and Edward are a cute couple. Plus, he's pretty handsome," says Amber with a giggle. I giggle with her and blush.

"The rest of my family has abandoned me though," I whisper.

"Quil and Embry will forgive you soon enough. Once everyone has had a chance to think about your decision they'll all come to their senses," says Amber.

"Thanks for coming Amber," I whisper.

"Anytime. Now I gotta go before my parents murder me," says Amber, standing up. I stand up as well, and we hug.

"I'll see you soon," I say.

"Of course! We have all summer to hang out," says Amber, before walking towards the door. I follow her and watch as she leaves.

Suddenly I could feel eyes on me. I turn around and find the Cullens sitting around the living room like they'd been there the whole time, except they were glancing at me out of the corners of their eyes.

"I would like to talk to Edward alone if it's not too much trouble," I say, and suddenly the room was empty again except for Edward who was sitting on the couch. I w2alk over and grab his hand.

"Where are we going?' asks Edward.

"Upstairs," I whisper, blushing. Edward follows me up to his room where we sit on the couch.

"What are we going to talk about?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away today. It's not the first time I've pushed people away when I was upset," I say.

"I just don't understand why you did it," says Edward.

"I don't like people seeing me sad," I admit.

"I want to be able to be there for you," says Edward as he takes my hand in his. I bring our hands up to my lips and kiss his hand.

"I love you, and I hope you can forgive me," I whisper.

"Of course I forgive you," says Edward as if the idea of him not forgiving me was the craziest thing he'd ever heard. I lay my head on his shoulder as a new set of tears begin to stream down my face. I quickly wipe them away.

"Amber thinks they'll be back," I whisper.

"Of course they will," says Edward.

"I love you, Edward, and if exile was the price I had to pay to love you then I'm glad I paid it. The pack isn't worth losing you," I whisper. Edward coaxes my face up and kisses me.

"I love you as well. You are my life now," whispers Edward.

End Chapter

**Thank you for reading chapter nine as well as for the reviews so far! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I already have an idea for a new story turning in my head, but I have to watch **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** first. That's all I'm saying though! You can guess my plan if you want. Feel free to give me suggestions for this story and the one I plan on working on soon. Sayonara for now!! **


	10. Edward

Edward

**New School**

The summer had gone by quickly and I was enrolled in Forks High School with Edward and Alice. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had "graduated and went to college". That was the story anyway. So now Edward, Alice, and I were in the Volvo headed towards the high school. Alice was chattering excitedly from the back seat, and I was sitting in the passenger's seat looking out the window at the grey sky and already misty morning.

I wasn't paying attention to anything around me; I was too worried about the new school. I was a werewolf going to a public school with a bunch of humans. At least at the Quilleute School there were other wolves and people knew the legends at least a little.

"Bella!" I hear my name called causing me to jump.

"Huh?"

"You aren't even listening. Edward was talking to you," chastises Alice.

"Your mind was in the clouds, Love," says Edward.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"I was asking you to be careful today. We don't have all of our classes together and Alice can't see you and I can't read your mind. I'm sure that by being nervous it won't take much to set you off," says Edward.

"I was just thinking about that. I'll be careful. I promise you won't hear stories about a huge white wolf roaming the hallways," I say solemnly. Edward chuckles and ruffs my hair.

"Good," says Edward. Once at school, Edward shows me to the office where I'm given my schedule as well as a map of the school. I had gym first period. This school was torture already. Werewolf or not I wasn't exactly graceful.

When I walk into the gym people stare at me. I bush and head towards the back of the group. The teacher calls our names and goes over the rules of gym class.

"Hey," whispers a voice next to me. I look over and see a blonde boy. He was obviously one of the more handsome students at the school, probably the most handsome until Edward came to school. "My name's Mike Newton."

"I'm Bella."

"You moved in with the Cullens right?" asks Mike. I nod and Mike grins.

"They're a strange bunch. Welcome to Forks," says Mike extending his hand towards me. I shake his hand praying he won't notice the warmth.

"Thank you," I say. Mike frowns and looks down at my hand.

"Do you have a fever or something?" asks Mike.

"I'm perfectly healthy. Your hands are just cold is all," I mumble. Mike seemed to accept my explanation. Soon it was lunch time and I get my tray and stand in line. Suddenly I feel two cold hands on my waist and smell Edward's sweet scent behind me.

"Hello, Edward," I say, causing him to chuckle.

"Good afternoon, Love. How is school going for you so far?" asks Edward as I fill my tray with enough food for two people. Suddenly the tray was gone and Edward was holding it in his hands. Once he pays for the food we find a table in the back of the cafeteria and sit down.

"I made a mistake," I say before picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite of it. Edward frowns and his expression becomes serious.

"What sort of mistake?" asks Edward. I shake Edward's hand and understanding lights his face.

"Mike Newton introduced himself and I shook his hand. He asked if I had a fever so I told him his hands were just cold," I say.

"Good save," says Edward. Then Alice joins our group holding a tray of food.

"So I had a thought today during math class," I say.

"What would your thought be?" asks Edward, his voice teasing.

"What happens on a sunny day?" I ask.

"You go to school of course. You'll just have to take the Volvo," says Edward.

"Sometimes I wish I had my truck. At least it didn't stick out so much," I say.

"Truck?" asks Edward.

"Sam gave me a truck because Jacob didn't want it and I liked it. Plus Quil and Embry didn't like it so I got to keep it," I explain.

"Perhaps Amber will bring it to you next time she comes over," says Edward.

"Then how will she get home?" I ask.

"You aren't restricted by the treaty. You can give her a ride home," says Edward. Once home I immediately called Amber who was happy to bring me my truck. After telling her where the keys were in my desk and asking her to bring a few other things I hang up and get a snack.

As I was eating the apple slices dipped in peanut butter Alice walks in.

"How can you eat so much and not gain weight?" asks Alice. I scowl at her and Alice holds her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not trying to be rude, I'm honestly curious," says Alice apologetically.

"As a werewolf I have a high metabolism. The only weight I gain is through muscle and if I lose weight I have a hard time gaining it back," I explain before taking a bite of apple.

"I'll bet humans would love to have a metabolism like that," says Alice.

"The girls at school are always complaining about how Amber and I eat so much and never gain weight," I say as I walk to the fridge and get another apple. "At one point there was a rumor that I was throwing up my food after lunch. The school called Quil and Embry and all hell broke loose."

"That was an interesting day," says Amber suddenly causing me to jump. "Esme let me in." She tosses me my truck keys.

"Thanks," I say.

"Quil and Embry weren't very happy about it, but they didn't argue it much either," says Amber.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with them though," I say.

"They miss you. The whole pack does. Sam keeps trying to get me to come here and beg you to come back," says Amber.

"Tell him I said he can go screw himself. When they can accept my relationship with Edward then I'll come back," I say.

"They're hoping that he screws up and you leave him," says Amber.

"Not happening," I say, dryly. Amber giggles and walks over to the bar where I was sitting. She picks up an apple slice and dips it in peanut butter before eating it.

"Thanks," she says with a grin on her face. I roll my eyes.

"What about my other stuff?" I ask.

"Quil and Embry about had a fit when I walked out with that scrapbook, supplies, and clothes. They asked me what I was doing with your stuff, but they got over it. It's in the truck," says Amber.

"Thanks," I say. Just then Edward walks in.

"Is that red truck yours?" asks Edward. He obviously didn't like it.

"Isn't it awesome?" I ask.

"'Awesome' wasn't quite the word I was thinking of, Love," says Edward. Alice leaves the room and comes back a second later.

"Bella your truck is hideous!" screeches Alice.

"Thanks Alice," I say sarcastically.

"When you said a truck, I pictured something a bit…newer," says Edward.

"My truck has character Edward Cullen, and it's probably old enough to be your car's grandfather. Have some respect," I say.

"Now you've done it," says Amber.

"Done what?" asks Edward.

"No one's allowed to make fun of Bella's truck. She loves it," says Amber. Suddenly Emmett comes barreling into the kitchen.

"Who's truck? It looks like it belongs in the dump," says Emmett.

"It's Bella's," says Edward. Emmett's eyes widen.

"Maybe you should let Edward get you something better," suggests Emmett.

"I like my truck Emmett. It has character," says Bella. All the while Amber was sitting in the chair next to Bella giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asks Alice.

"Sometimes she has a hard time stopping once she starts," I explain as I watch Amber's face change color.

"Is she okay?" asks Edward concerned.

"She's fine," I say.

"She's changing colors!" shouts Emmett which sent Amber into a whole new fit of giggles.

"Yeah, she does that. She's fine though, you just have to wait it out," I say. Soon the giggling dies down and Amber was fine.

"We should watch a movie," suggests Alice.

"Ooh! Do you have Benchwarmers?" asks Amber. I knew for a fact they did. I was shaking my head behind Amber praying they would notice.

"I love that movie! Let's watch it!" says Emmett excitedly. I groan and hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. We all go into the living room where Emmett already had the movie in the DVD player. Edward sits down on the couch and I curl up in his lap.

The movie had barely started and my attention was already focused elsewhere. Edward's smooth, stone-like lips shaped themselves perfectly around my own. My hands were knotted in his hair and my breathing was erratic.

I loved Edward with all my being. I was beginning to question my existence before I met him. He was the part I had been missing without realizing it was gone until it was there.

After the movie was over I had to give Amber a ride home.

"Emmett's so awesome," says Amber.

"He's also married to Rosalie. Trust me, you don't want to cross her," I say.

"I'm not interested in him like that. Unlike you I'm not falling in love with them," says Amber.

"Aren't you all about being anti-racist?" I ask.

"You know none of the wolves are racist," says Amber.

"Actually you are. Vampires are a race, Amber," I say. Amber seemed to think about this until we got to her house.

"You're right, but didn't our history teacher tell us everyone has a prejudice once?" asks Amber.

"Yeah," I say. Amber opens the door and gets out.

"I'm against evil vampires. The Cullens are pretty cool," says Amber with a grin.

"I can only wish the rest of the pack would see that," I sigh.

"I'll see you later," says Amber before shutting the door and going inside. Suddenly there's a knock on my window.

End Chapter

**A/N: Who could it be?! Keep reading and find out! Thanks for the reviews! Sayonara!**


	11. Embry

**Embry**

The knock on my window sent my heart into overdrive. It felt like my heart was trying to escape my chest. I turn and see Embry looking in the cab of the truck with an expression that could only be described as concern and hurt. I open the passenger door and Embry goes around and gets in.

"What do you want, Embry?" I ask.

"I want to talk to you," says Embry after shutting the door.

"Why don't we go for a drive?" I suggest. When Embry nods his head I start the truck and begin driving, allowing the heat to warm the cab. "So talk."

"Quil and I want you to come back. It's not the same at home without you," says Embry.

"And I want you two to accept my boyfriend," I say.

"He's a bl-"

"Do _not_ say bloodsucker," I warn.

"He's a vampire," says Embry.

"I'm aware of that, but I love him," I say.

"How can you be so sure he loves you back though?" asks Embry.

"I just do. I can't imprint because I'm a female, but I think if I could I would," I say.

"What would mom and dad say?" asks Embry.

"They'd want what I want. They'd be ashamed of the pack for exiling me over a guy even if he was a vampire," I say.

"Dad didn't like vampires," says Embry.

"We claim to not be prejudiced, but I swear we're worse than the KKK," I murmur.

"We are _not _worse than the KKK," says Embry.

"The KKK doesn't kill the people they're prejudiced about," I say.

"They used to. Don't you pay attention in history?" asks Embry.

"That's not the point. We're getting off topic. The point is I love Edward and if you can't accept that then I can't accept you," I say.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Embry.

"Because Edward won't grow old while I stay young for years. He can't get in a car accident during a stormy night and die. He's permanent," I whisper at the end. Embry sighs heavily and wraps his arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"I'll talk to Sam about it," says Embry.

"You should meet him. Give Edward a chance," I say.

"Okay," sighs Embry. My eyes widen in surprise at Embry's agreement and I grin. Soon we pull into the Cullen's driveway and Embry tenses up. I pull up in front of the porch and get out.

"I'll go get him," I say before running inside. Edward and Alice were sitting on the couch arguing about something.

"Umm…Edward, could you come here please?" I ask. Edward stands up and walks over to me with a smile on his face.

"What is it, Love?" asks Edward.

"I'd like you to meet someone," I say. Edward nods, and I lead him out to the truck. Embry opens the door and gets out. He walks over to Edward hesitantly and looks him up and down. Edward does the same to Embry. They were both tense.

"Um...Embry, this is Edward. Edward, this is my big brother, Embry," I say hesitantly. Then Edward smiles crookedly and holds out his hand to Embry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," says Edward. Embry cautiously reaches out and shakes Edward's hand.

"Yeah," says Embry.

"Why don't we go inside?" I suggest. Embry nods and Edward leads the way. Once inside, Embry seemed to tense up for a second before calming back down.

"Why don't we have a seat?" suggests Edward, as he motions towards the couch. Embry nods and sits down, just as Alice skips into the room with a grin on her face.

"Hi," says Alice, cheerfully.

"This is Edward's sister, Alice. Alice, this is my brother, Embry," I say.

"Would you like a soda or something?" asks Alice.

"No, thank you," says Embry.

"So why don't you and Edward get to know each other?" I suggest as I inch my way towards the kitchen. "I promised Esme I would do the dishes." I run to the kitchen with Alice not far behind.

"Why'd you leave?" asks Alice.

"It'll be easier for them to talk without the pressure of having me around," I say.

"Oh."

"We can just hang out in here," I say as I walk over to the sink and turn it on. There were only a few dishes. Maybe I'd bake something for Embry to take to Quil. I do the dishes quickly and get stuff out for cookies.

"What are you doing?" asks Alice curiously.

"Baking," I say as I pull some flour out of the cupboard.

"What are you baking?" asks Alice.

"Do you have any chocolate chips?" I ask.

"I can go get some!" says Alice cheerfully.

"Okay," I say. Suddenly I was alone in the kitchen and I could hear Embry and Edward murmuring in the living room. I needed an excuse to go out there, so I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and walk out there. Embry was listening as Edward spoke about promises. I sigh heavily and walk over to them.

"I thought you might be thirsty," I say, holding out a bottle of water.

"Bella…" warns Embry.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I know what you're up to. Stop spying," says Embry. I pout and hand Embry the bottled water before walking back into the kitchen. I was just mixing the butter and sugar together when Alice blurs past me and stops at the counter.

"I didn't know what kind to get," admits Alice as she empties a plastic bag onto the counter. About twenty bags of various chocolate chips fall onto the table. Now I understood what she meant. I pick up a regular bag of nestle chocolate chips and go back to what I was doing.

"Can I do something?" asks Alice.

"Can you find the cookie sheets?" I ask. Suddenly three cookie sheets were sitting on the counter next to me.

"It seems to be going well," says Alice.

"What are they talking about?" I ask.

"Embry's talking about your mom and dad," says Alice.

"Why?" I ask.

"He's talking about the impact their death has had on you," says Alice. Suddenly Alice looked like she wanted to blush.

"What?" I demand.

"Edward told Embry that people need to stop eavesdropping," says Alice. Suddenly I was the one blushing. I go back to making cookies. Alice giggles and helps me bake the cookies. After the first batch was cooled enough, I take a plate out to Embry, along with a glass of milk.

"Embry, I made you some cookies," I say.

"You're baking?" asks Embry incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" I demand.

"I guess you really are in a good mood," says Embry. I tick my tongue out at him and turn to leave. "I just meant that you only bake when you're truly happy. You haven't baked since our parents died."

"Well, I am really happy," I say, blushing. I glance over at Edward, who was smiling.

"I'm glad," says Embry with a smile. He turns to the plate and picks up a cookie. He takes a bite of it. "Delicious as always, baby sister," says Embry. I smile and walk out of the room.

Soon Embry walks in and tells me he's leaving.

"I'll give you a ride," I say quickly. I lead Embry to the door, where I grab my jacket and we walk out to the truck. It was quiet as I drove towards La Push.

"Quil misses you," says Embry.

"I miss him too," I say.

"He'll be happy to know that you're happy there," says Embry.

"If the pack would accept my relationship, things wouldn't have to be this way," I say.

"I know. Sam's hoping you'll see what you're missing and come home," says Embry.

"He can keep hoping. I'm not missing anything. I've already chosen," I say.

"When we get home you should talk to Quil. He's not on duty right now," says Embry.

"If he wants to talk to me he can, but if he tries starting a fight with me I'm leaving," I say.

"Okay," says Embry. We pull up to the familiar green house with the overgrown flower bed in the front, and the huge oak tree with a swing hanging from it outside of my window. Our parents tried making the house as homey as possible; I wish I could say their children did the same. The house was in need of a paint job, and the flower bed needed maintained.

We go inside and find Quil sitting with a toddler on the floor. The toddler was playing with some of my old toys from the attic.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"This is Claire. Quil imprinted," says Embry. I walk over to Claire and Quil.

"Hey," I say. Quil looks up at me with wide eyes. He immediately stands up and hugs me.

"Bella, you're home!" says Quil happily. Claire squeals and begins clapping her hands.

"Not permanently. Embry told me I should come in and talk to you," I say. Quil's face falls.

"How's that blood sucker treating you?" asks Quil.

"He loves me, Quil. We are both extremely happy," I say.

"Bella made us cookies," says Embry. Quil's eyes widen.

"I wanna meet him and see for myself," says Quil.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading. It's Quil's turn to meet Edward. Will it go as smoothly as Embry's conversation? Keep up the great reviews!! Sayonara! **


	12. Quil

Quil

**Quil**

Now Quil wanted to see Edward. I sigh heavily as we drive out of La Push. Quil could be a rational person when he wanted to be, but around vampires he wasn't always rational. This worried me a little.

"Promise me you two won't fight," I say.

"I promise not to start a fight, but I can't promise we won't," says Quil. I sigh heavily.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," I say.

"So what's he like?" asks Quil.

"He's…perfect. He has manners, he's a gentleman, he cares about me…he doesn't care about what I am," I say.

"What was wrong with Jacob?" demands Quil.

"He's more like a brother. I just don't think I could date a member of the pack. It wouldn't feel right," I say.

"Jacob loves you though," says Quil.

"He didn't imprint on me. If I let myself love him and he imprinted I'd be just like Leah," I say. Quil shudders.

"One Leah is enough," says Quil.

"Leah has a broken heart. It's going to take time to heal, but it's not going to work if Sam's always there. Especially since he tends to give her the cold shoulder," I say.

"Well if she wasn't such a bitch Sam wouldn't have to ignore her," says Quil.

"I'm sorry to say that I agree with you, but Sam could at least try to talk to her about it in private," I say. Quil grins and punches my shoulder.

"So if I meet Edward and decide he's good enough for you, will you come home?" asks Quil.

"It's not that simple," I say, sadly.

"Why not?" demands Quil.

"Because Sam doesn't agree with it and two members of the pack aren't going to change his mind," I say.

"What if we _are_ able to change his mind?" asks Quil.

"Then I will happily join the pack again," I say. Soon we arrive at the house and find Edward waiting on the front porch. When I pull up he walks over to the truck and looks at Quil.

"Edward, this is Quil-Quil, this is Edward," I say.

"I thought they were twins," says Edward.

"They are," I say.

"I got the good looks and Embry got…"

"The brain," I finish with a giggle. Edward chuckles and opens my door for me and helps me out. "Thank you." Quil gets out and walks around the truck to Edward. He appeared to be sizing him up. I scowl at Quil who gives me an apologetic look.

"Rosalie and Jasper are the same," says Edward. Bella giggles and stands next to Edward who wraps his arm around her waist.

"I came to talk to you," says Quil.

"I figured as much," says Edward.

"Why should I let you be with my baby sister?" asks Quil.

"That's a very good question," says Edward. He looks down at me and smiles. "Bella, I think Alice wanted to pick out your clothes for school tomorrow."

"Is that supposed to get rid of me?" I ask.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Bella," says Quil.

"I love Bella with everything I am. I honestly don't know what she sees in me, but when I look at her I see the most beautiful person in the whole world. There aren't words to describe my feelings for her. I would give anything to keep her safe," says Edward.

"What if keeping her safe meant having to leave her for good?" asks Quil.

"I wouldn't hesitate," says Edward.

"Her pack needs her," says Quil.

"I never intended to take her away from you," says Edward.

"Well you did," says Quil coldly. I knew in that instant that Quil was hurting worse than he let on.

"Quil?" I whisper. Quil looks at me and grins.

"I'm alright Bells," says Quil with a nervous laugh.

"You know I love you and I never meant to hurt you," says Bella.

"Why did you choose him then?" demands Quil.

"I guess I wanted someone who could never…go away," I whisper sadly. Quil sighs heavily and pulls me into his arms.

"Mom and dad would want you to be happy," says Quil.

"I am," I insist.

"I know. I saw the cookies," says Quil.

"I was happy that Edward finally got to meet my family. You and Embry are more than just brothers to me. I wanted to be able to share that with him," I say. Quil smiles before looking at Edward with a serious expression.

"If you _ever_ hurt her I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand," growls Quil.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," says Edward, solemnly. Quil begins to walk past the truck.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'll see you soon squirt, I gotta take Claire home. I also wanna try to talk some sense into Sam about your relationship with Edward. Take care," says Quil. And then he was gone and I was standing next to Edward.

"Why don't we go inside," suggests Edward. I follow him inside.

"What do you think of my brothers?" I ask.

"They're both very different and yet the same in the sense that they love you very much," says Edward.

"We were all we had for four years," I say.

"You're their baby sister," says Edward.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I say. Edward smiles crookedly making my heart flutter.

"Would you like to go upstairs? We have homework after all," says Edward. I nod and follow him up to his room. Soon we were both situated on the floor. "I want to ask you something."

"Shoot," I say as I open my psychology book and begin reading.

"Embry was thinking about how you blame yourself for their death," says Edward. My eyes widen and I shudder.

"That's not a question," I whisper.

"Why?" asks Edward.

"I had an argument with them…" I whisper.

_**Flashback**_

**"I hate you!" I scream at my mom who had just announced that she couldn't make it to my play. **

**"Enough Bella," demands my dad. "We can't make it and we're sorry. It's only this one time."**

**"I got a role! I get to be one of the leads and you won't go see it!" I scream as tears of anger stream down my face.**

**"We're sorry," says my mom. I stomp off to my room angry. I had ignored them the whole next day. That night after the play Quil and Embry find me and take me to the hospital.**

**"What's going on?" I ask.**

**"Mom and dad got in an accident," says Quil.**

**"How? Why?" I ask. I couldn't get my mind around it. My parents couldn't be dead. They were supposed to live forever.**

**"They were driving to the play and the roads were wet. The car rolled off of the road and killed dad instantly. Things don't look so good for mom," says Quil sadly. We get to the hospital and wait all night for the doctor to tell us what was going on. **

**Finally the doctor walks over to us with a look of regret on his face.**

**"I'm sorry to have to tell you kids this, but your mother passed away at 4:35 this morning. We did everything we could." **

**The funeral was wet and rainy. I could hear our friends, neighbors, and family members whispering about us.**

**"Poor things."**

**"Who's going to look after them now?"**

**"I heard…" I tuned them all out. At night I would cry myself to sleep. Quil and Embry were both eighteen so they could take care of me legally. **

_**End Flashback**_

By the time I was done telling Edward my story I was crying.

"They died coming to see me in the play after I screamed at them the day before! Don't you see? I didn't deserve parents lie them. They didn't deserve death," I sob. Edward wraps his arms around me and tries to comfort me.

"It's not your fault," says Edward. "It could have happened to anybody."

"But it happened to them," I whimper.

"Yes," says Edward.

"Do you ever miss your parents?" I ask.

"I don't really remember them well enough to miss, but yes," says Edward. I sniffle before wiping my nose on my sleeve and looking up at Edward. Edward wipes my tears away and kisses my forehead. "Thank you. I know that had to be hard for you."

"Quil and Embry got over it a long time ago, but I don't think I ever will. The last thing I told my mom was that I hated her. I should have begged the doctor to let me go see her. Let me tall my mom I loved her one last time. I had the chance! I didn't take it though. That's my biggest regret," I whisper.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 12. This story is getting kinda long on me. I'm getting towards the end though. At this time I don't have an estimate for you, but I will eventually. Thanks for the awesome reviews and I hope to get more! Sayonara for now!**


	13. Pack

**Jacob**

It's been a while since Quil had come to see Edward, almost a month and I hadn't heard anything about the pack at all. Amber hadn't been around in a while either and I had to wonder whose fault that was. Amber always came to see me. Did her parents finally catch on that she was visiting me and a vampire? Did Sam decide she had to stay in La Push? Maybe she finally met a guy and she was just busy with that.

I was sitting on the floor in Edward's room working on a project for English while Edward had gone with Alice, Esme, and Jasper to hunt. Rosalie was with Emmett, I think they wanted to go to the movies. I wasn't sure, but I knew I was home alone. The Cullens' house was huge and when empty it became creepy. I could probably shout and hear myself echo, but I wasn't about to try it. What if Edward was really close? He'd freak!

I sigh heavily and look at the neon green poster board in front surrounded by permanent markers, pictures, scissors, and rubber cement. I had to admit the smells coming off of the markers and rubber cement was beginning to give me a buzz and a headache. Then my stomach growls so I decided it was time for a sandwich break. My stomach growls again. Make that two and maybe some chips while I'm at it.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and find everything make a sandwich and chips as well as a soda. I make two sandwiches and put them on a plate next to a pile of chips and grab my soda before going back upstairs to Edward's room, but just as I reach the stairs the doorbell rings. I lay my stuff on the bottom step and go to the door and open it. I was shocked to find Jacob standing on the porch looking a little nervous.

"Hey Jake," I say, surprised. Jacob looks down and I notice the red tint to his cheeks.

"Hey Bells, can I come in?" asks Jacob. I nod and step aside. Jacob walks in and looks around. I close the door and walk over to the steps.

"Let's go upstairs to Edward's room. I was just heading up there when you came," I say. Jacob nods and follows me up the stairs to Edward's room.

"Where is everyone?" asks Jacob.

"Out. It's just me for now. Emmett and Rosalie went to see a movie," I say.

"What about Edward?" asks Jacob.

"He's with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper," I say as I open Edward's door and walk in; the smell of markers and rubber cement threatening to give me a new headache.

"What's going on in here?" asks Jacob.

"I have an English project. We're reading a book about the Salem Witch trials," I say. I wasn't about to mention that Carlisle had given me most of the information I needed for the project.

"That's cool," says Jacob. I sit down on the floor and Jacob sits across from me.

"So why'd you come?" I ask.

"To see you," says Jacob.

"Here I am," I say.

"Sam is worried about you," says Jacob.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't care before people stop telling me that? Amber, Quil, and Embry have already told me that Sam wants me back and I've already told them what Sam can do with that," I say. Jacob sighs heavily.

"You're like a daughter to him. He can't stand to see you away from the pack like this," says Jacob.

"Well, when he can accept my relationship with Edward I'll come back," I say.

"You know how Sam feels about Vampires," says Jacob.

"I feel the same way, but the Cullens aren't like that," I say.

"Then what are they like?" demands Jacob. He was obviously getting frustrated.

"They're human. None of them chose this life for themselves, it just happened. They make the best with what they have though," I say.

"That's so stupid," snorts Jacob.

"How is it stupid? The Cullens do what they can to help people not hurt them. You should have seen Carlisle the other day after losing a patient. It was heartbreaking," I say.

"I'm sure he was just completely devastated," says Jacob sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"You don't know them like I do," I say.

"Do you even know them though?" asks Jacob.

"Of course I do," I say just as the front door opens. I could hear several sets of footsteps coming into the house before the door closes again.

"There's a wolf here," says Carlisle.

"Bella?" shouts Edward before rushing up the steps and walking into the room. I look at Edward and smile.

"Hey Edward," I say cheerfully. Jacob grunts and stands up before walking out of the room. I sigh heavily as the door closes behind him.

"What's going on?" asks Edward. I take a bite of my sandwich and grimace. The bread had begun to get hard.

"Jacob came to give me the same speech as the rest of the pack," I say. Edward walks over and sits next to me. I cuddle up to him and sigh heavily.

"What did he say?" asks Edward.

"That Sam misses me," I say.

"Maybe you should talk to Sam," suggests Edward. I shrug my shoulders and pick up a chip.

"I'll wait for him to come to me," I say. Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"That's up to you," says Edward. I sigh heavily.

"Are you trying to guilt me into it?" I ask.

"No," says Edward simply. I look down at my project and realize it wasn't finished yet.

"Do you want to help me finish this for English?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" asks Edward.

"We're supposed to write a series of acrostic poems using the words our teacher gave us and then make it creative," I say.

"Ah, that project. Do you have your words already?" asks Edward.

"Yeah, I did Fate, Magic, Destiny, and Romance."

"I did the same words," says Edward.

"So what'd you do for your creativity part of it?" I ask.

"A poster," says Edward.

"That's it? I figured you'd be more creative than that," I say.

"I'm trying to blend in," says Edward.

"Oh yeah," I say. Soon my poster was done and I was bored out of my mind. Edward was holding me on his lap as we watched TV when I hear a distant howling. It sounded like the entire pack. Something was definitely wrong. I instantly jump up and head for the door. Edward wasn't far behind.

"What's wrong, Love?" asks Edward.

"I'm not sure. The pack's in trouble though," I say as I begin to open the door. Without thinking I jump off of the porch and land on the ground with four legs instead of two. I run without hesitation and could hear Edward behind me. I stop and turn around. I growl.

"I'm going with you," says Edward sternly. I narrow my eyes and growl again. I didn't have time for this. "I'm not going to let you face the danger alone." I turn around and begin running again. Edward follows close behind. Soon I get to the treaty line and notice Edward stop.

I turn and look at him. Deciding I needed my mouth I transform back not caring that I was naked. Edward looked like he wanted to blush. He also seemed surprised. He quickly turns around and covers his eyes.

"You can't break the treaty, Edward. You stay here and if I need help I'll howl," I say. Edward whirls back around to face me, his expression that of shock.

"I will not just let you go there alone," says Edward.

"You won't break the treaty either," I growl.

"Damn the treaty. All I care about is you!" says Edward.

"I'll let you know if things go wrong, just wait here," I say before running across the treaty line, transforming as I ran. I quickly make it to the rest of the pack and was surprised at what I had found.

Most of the pack was down. Looking around I notice Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Paul lying on the ground injured. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but their injuries were severe enough that it would take days for them to completely heal.

Sam, Jacob, Amber, Quil, and Embry were all standing around a group of vampires. I noticed some blood above Amber's left eye and on her side. Sam seemed to be favoring three of his paws, Jacob had some blood on his face, Quil seemed okay from where I stood, and Embry looked a little worn out.

I turn and look at the vampires. There were three of them. They all had blood red eyes. Nomads, as Edward would call them, two males and a female.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter thirteen of my story. I know what you're probably wondering: How can three vamps take on that many werewolves and injure a good amount of them? I dunno, just go with it. They're extra strong! There, problem solved. Remember to read and review and I love questions so feel free to ask them! Sayonara.**


	14. Attack!

**Attack!**

Staring at the vampires I knew there was something wrong. There were only three of them and half the pack was down! I look at Sam, Amber, Quil, Embry, and Jacob relieved that the most important pack members in my life were okay.

_Get out of here, Bella!_ Shouts Quil and Embry at the same time. I growl and walk over to them

_I'm not going anywhere. What's going on?_ I ask.

_Isn't it obvious? These bloodsuckers are on our land!_ Shouts Jacob. I roll my eyes just as the female attacks. Then there was no more time to argue with them about why I was there. I could feel Sam's relief at having me there, but he still wasn't happy about it. I was just an extra helper to him. The fight lasted a long time and we were all pretty injured. By the time the fight was over the vampires had fled and Embry had joined the members of the pack that would be down for a while.

I walk over to Embry and whine before licking his cheek. Embry looks up at me and whines a little. He was in pain. I look at Quil and Sam who were growling at each other. I run over and jump between them. Quil takes a step back and Sam glares at me.

_Knock it off!_ I shout angrily.

_So then are you back?_ Asks Sam. I look at him defiantly.

_Can you accept Edward and the rest of the Cullens?_ I ask.

_It's not that easy, Bella. He's a vampire,_ says Sam. I could feel Sam transforming back. I decide to follow his lead. Once human we both look at each other. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at Sam defiantly.

"Quil and Embry have both spoken to Edward. They like him," I say.

"I heard about that. Amber has told me the same," says Sam. Suddenly Quil was standing next to me with his arm over my shoulder. Amber stands on my other side still in wolf form. She probably wouldn't transform into her human form in front of everyone. She wasn't comfortable with it.

"Edward and the rest of the Cullens are like Family to me. I care about them," I say. Then Jacob was standing next to Sam.

"I don't like them," says Jacob.

"You never gave them a chance! As soon as Edward walked in you left," I say angrily.

"You went to their house?" asks Sam.

"I wanted to see Bella," says Jacob.

"This is wrong, Bella," says Sam. Like a child I look away.

"If the pack is in danger I won't hesitate to help, you saw that today, but I'm not going to leave Edward," I say before turning to walk away. "If you'd like I can ask Carlisle to come help the pack. He's a doctor."

"We don't need help from your coven," says Jacob angrily.

"We'll take them to Dr. Fang," says Sam. I nod and walk back to Edward. Edward was pacing by the boundary line looking worried. As soon as he hears me approach his head snaps up and he looks at me with obvious relief on his face. I walk over to him and hug him.

"I was just about to cross the treaty line to look for you," says Edward.

"That's not necessary. Everything is fine for now," I say.

"For now?" asks Edward.

"Three vampires had attacked the pack. They took down half of the pack before I stepped in. They ran off before it was over though," I say. Edward groans.

"I knew I should have gone with you. You could have been hurt…or worse," says Edward.

"Let's just get home. If you haven't noticed I'm naked and it's going to rain," I say. Edward looked like he wanted to blush. I begin walking towards the house but Edward grabs my arm before I can reach the river.

"The family is in the living room," says Edward. I nod and transform back to my wolf form. Edward scratches me behind the ear gently. It felt good. Edward chuckles and we go to the house together. Once there Edward opens the door and everyone looks at us.

"What happened?" asks Carlisle. He was clearly worried.

"Bella's pack got into a fight with a group of vampires and needed help. Everything is fine," says Edward. I nod in agreement allowing my tail to wag. "Emmett…" growls Edward. I immediately look at Emmett who was watching me. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on something…or sizing me up.

"Let me wrestle her," says Emmett.

"No," says Edward bluntly.

"Please? I promise not to hurt her. I just wanna try once," begs Emmett.

"She's not an oversized bear," says Edward. I turn and look at Edward. Fighting Emmett sounded like fun. I yip and Edward looks at me. I look pointedly at Emmett and wag my tail.

"What? You want to wrestle him?" asks Edward incredulously. I nod and Edward scowls at me. "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. Do you realize what Quil and Embry will do to me if you got hurt? And I'd deserve it for being so careless." I roll my eyes which only seemed to upset Edward more.

"Bella wants to wrestle me," says Emmett. I nod again.

"You will not wrestle with Emmett," says Edward trying to make things final. I wasn't having that. I begin to walk towards Emmett whose grin got wider and wider with each step I took towards him. Edward grabs my tail and I whirl around and growl at him.

"I don't think she likes you grabbing her tail," chuckles Emmett. Edward releases my tail and I quickly transform back into a human temporarily forgetting my audience.

"Whoa…Bella's naked," says Emmett in awe. Suddenly Alice wraps a blanket around my shoulders while I blush.

"I want to wrestle him, Edward. It'll be fine," I say.

"You could be hurt," says Edward.

"I'm a werewolf. I'm made to fight vampires," I say. "As long as he doesn't bite me I'll be fine," I say.

"I'll referee," says Esme.

"She'll be okay," says Carlisle. Edward clenches his teeth and growls. I ignore him and transform back before following everyone outside. It didn't take long for us to get to the river. Once there Emmett and I stand twenty yards apart. Emmett makes a pose like he was about to wrestle a bear.

"My money's on Emmett," says Jasper. Rosalie seemed to agree.

"I think Bella will beat him," says Alice.

"Is that a vision?" asks Rosalie.

"I can't see Bella, remember?" says Alice. Edward was scowling at us, but I could also see the concern in his eyes.

"The fight will last until one of you is down and can't get back up for ten counts," says Esme. "I want a fair fight too. Emmett, that means no teeth. If I think the fight is out of hand I'll step in." Emmett and I nod and Emmett turns and grins at me.

"I'll try not to hurt you too bad," says Emmett.

"GO!" shouts Esme and then there's a loud crash as Emmett's granite body collides with mine and we hit a tree. The tree crashes down and I bite down on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett grunts and jumps away from me. I crouch down and get ready to pounce.

"I thought Esme said not to bite," murmurs Emmett. "Doesn't matter, I'll still beat ya." Then he launches himself at me again and I dodge him. Then I feint right-tricking Emmett-and go left, my teeth making contact with his side. Emmett growls and pushes me off. I could feel everyone's gazes on us as we fight.

The fight seemed to last a long time and by the time it seemed almost over we were both tired. We were both covered in scratches-Emmett also had some bites-and I was limping a little until my broken leg healed. It was a large bone so it would take some time to heal. Edward had almost jumped in several times, but someone would always stop him before he could.

Suddenly a thought comes to me. It was a dirty trick and I knew that from all the times I wrestled my brothers, but I wanted to show Edward I could handle myself. Rosalie and Emmett would be upset, but Emmett would forgive me, Rosalie already disliked me so I didn't care.

Emmett had me in a headlock so I bite his shin forcing him to release me, and then I make my move. I lunge forward and head butt Emmett where it counted and he lets out a wheeze before falling to the ground. I could hear some laughter and cheers. Rosalie hissed at me, of course and Esme begins to count.

She gets to ten and Alice and Edward run over to me. Alice hugs me and Edward crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at me. I mentally roll my eyes and glance over at Emmett. Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme were standing around him.

Soon we were all back to the house and after a long shower I limp my way to Edward's room where Edward was sitting on the couch reading a book while Debussy played softly in the background. I go and cuddle up in Edward's lap forcing him to put the book down.

"Hello," says Edward.

"Hey," I say before yawning. Today had been a long day. Edward chuckles and wraps his arms around me. "Are you mad at me?"

"I can never stay mad at you. But I have to know what made you want to do something so dangerous," says Edward.

"I wanted to prove to you that I'm not as fragile as you want to think I am," I say.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just that you're so small and you have a heart beat and you _look_ fragile. I tend to forget what lies beneath your soft exterior," says Edward.

"Wait till Quil and Embry find out I beat Emmett today," I snicker.

"Remind me to never make you mad if that's how you plan to win a fight," says Edward.

"It's effective though," I murmur as my eyelids decide to close involuntarily. It didn't take long for me to slip into dreams of Edward and I on first beach watching the waves crash against the shore and hearing the seagulls above us as we kissed.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 14. You've all been great so far. Thanks for all the nice reviews and I hope to get more. I'm thinking about becoming an author after college. Let me know your thoughts on that. Should I become an author for real? I doubt I'll be the next Stephenie Meyer, but I might be able to pull off something. Sayonara for now!**


	15. thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

It had been a while since the vampires had attacked the pack and I had gone to help them. Emmett was a sore loser for a little while, but he couldn't stay mad for long. Edward always got irritated when the subject got brought up, he still saw me as a weak human even if I wasn't. It was November and thanksgiving was coming up.

Of course the Cullens were all for celebrating it and even went as far as to invite the pack. So now I was being sent to La Push to try and talk a pack of prejudiced werewolves into eating dinner with the very creatures they were prejudiced against. This would be interesting to say the least.

I get to La Push and pull up in front of my house. Jacob's bike was in the yard and I could hear the voices of the pack coming from the house. It got me wondering why everyone was there. Weren't meetings still held at Sam's? I walk up and go into the living room and everyone gets quite immediately.

"Hey everyone," I say.

"Hey Bella," says Seth happily. "Sam said you wasn't coming."

"I didn't know about it. So what's up?" I ask sitting next to Embry on the couch. Embry puts his arm around me like it wasn't unusual for me to be there. At least some of the pack seemed to miss me.

"We were just talking about you actually," says Jacob.

"What about me?" I ask.

"About you and that bloodsucker," says Jacob. I sigh heavily and roll my eyes.

"For the hundredth time, I love _Edward_ and he loves me. I swear, if I could imprint it'd be with him," I say.

"How do you know you couldn't imprint?" sneers Jacob.

"You've all said it yourselves. Leah, Amber, and I can't reproduce so there's no point in us imprinting," I say. "Plus, if I was meant to be with Jacob, wouldn't he have imprinted on me?" They all seemed to think I had a point as I watched them look at each other.

"It's against everything we stand for," says Jacob.

"The Cullens really aren't as bad as everyone thinks. That's actually why I'm here," I say.

"You do missions for them now?" asks Jacob sarcastically.

"Cool it Jacob," says Sam.

"Thanksgiving is coming up and they wanted to have a big thanksgiving dinner, but I'd be the only one eating so they wanted me to invite the whole pack," I say. Now everyone was looking at me like I grew a second head and it had spoken to them. I roll my eyes and begin to stand up.

"I told them what everyone's favorite foods were and they agreed to make them. They're even getting veggie turkey for Amber. It'd been a good opportunity to get to know them and see that they're not as bad as everyone thinks," I say. Everyone seemed extremely opposed to the idea. I sigh and head towards the door.

"I'll just tell them to forget it. Obviously my pack doesn't want to support me or my decisions. If mom and dad were here they'd go." I walk out to my truck and start it up so I could leave. I don't make it far past the treaty before I had to pull over. The tears and sobs were proving too much for me to try to deal with as I drove.

After the tears subsided I begin to drive again. I check myself in the mirror to make sure it wouldn't be obvious that I was crying. After composing my features I go inside where everyone was sitting in the living room talking about thanksgiving. They all looked so excited and I couldn't do it.

As soon as they realize I'm inside Alice was at my side followed by Edward. "What'd they say?" asks Alice happily.

"They can't wait," I lie. I notice Edward scowl, but before he can say anything about it I go upstairs to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I get in and let the water relax my muscles as I think about my parents.

My father was a Native American while my mother was white. My mother was visiting the reservation for a college project. They were studying Native Americans. She met my father at the small store on the reservation and I guess you could say it was love at first sight for them. My father was charming and handsome and my mother was beautiful. Quil and Embry came first, and they took after our father more with their dark features. No one would ever guess our mom was white. I look like my mother with my father's eyes and hair…sort of. No one ever guesses that Quil and Embry are my brothers even if we share the same last name.

Quil is like my father in the sense that he's out going, brave, and strong. Embry is equally brave and strong, but he has our mom's quiet personality. I was like both of my parents. I was quiet and also stubborn like my mom, but I had my dad's two left feet, or I did until I became a wolf, but even then I have some trouble with four legs.

I get out and get dressed before going to Edward's room. Edward was lounging on the couch reading a book while soft Jazz played in the background. I shut the door quietly and walk over to the bed. Edward closes his book and walks over to me. His expression was unreadable as he crawls into the bed and pulls me into his arms.

"Why did you lie to Alice?" asks Edward.

"I didn't," I whisper.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella. Surely you know that by now," says Edward. I don't respond and Edward sighs heavily. "What did they really say?"

"They didn't say anything," I say. Edward kisses my temple.

"Do you want me to tell Esme to forget it?" asks Edward.

"No. I'll talk to my brothers about it tomorrow," I whisper. Edward gently grabs my chin and coaxes my face up to his so he can press his lips to mine in a passionate and sweet kiss. I kiss him back. "I love you."

"I love you too," says Edward with a crooked smile. I didn't go to Quil and Embry the next day or any day after that for that matter. I knew what they'd say. So I drove around Forks after school so Edward wouldn't get suspicious, but I had a feeling he wasn't buying it. Soon it was the day before thanksgiving and I was helping Esme in the kitchen. She wanted to make a pumpkin pie and some other desserts, but wasn't sure how to.

"I hope your friends and brothers like the food," says Esme.

"The pack eats just about anything that doesn't try to eat them first," I say causing Esme to chuckle.

"I see. How many are in the pack?" asks Esme.

"Nine, plus me," I say.

"That's a rather large pack," says Esme.

"The biggest one ever," I say.

"I wonder why," says Esme thoughtfully.

"We have a theory about that," I say.

"What's the theory?" asks Esme.

"More vampires are in the Olympic peninsula than ever before," I say as I peel an apple.

"Do you think they'll all come?" asks Esme.

"Leah might not and Seth might not be allowed. Jacob's still mad at me…Paul and Jared are completely prejudiced I think…and Sam might want to spend it with his family," I whisper sadly.

"So that leaves your brothers and Amber," says Esme.

"Amber's family is big on spending holidays together," I murmur.

"Then it'll be you and your brothers I suppose," says Esme. The idea of just two pack members didn't seem to dampen Esme's mood, but I knew they would probably spend it with Sam's family like we did every year since our parents died.

"They'll like that," I whisper sadly. The next day it was getting close to dinner time. I was helping Esme and Alice in the kitchen again while the others set up the dining room. They wanted everything to be perfect for their first celebrated thanksgiving. The food was almost done-we were waiting on the dinner rolls-and Alice was taking the food out to the table.

Esme goes out to help her and Edward walks in and over to me. "What's the matter, Love?"

"I think you know exactly what's wrong. Your family is getting excited for nothing and it's my fault," I mumble much too low for everyone out in the dining room to hear.

"It's going to work out," says Edward confidently. I narrow my eyes just as the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" crows Alice. "Bella the rolls are done!" I walk over to the oven and pull them out. Alice was right, they were perfectly done. I put them in a bowl and take them out to the table just as Alice walks in followed by Quil and Embry.

"Hey sis," says Quil happily. I run over and hug them both.

"Hey guys," I say in relief. I see the flash of a camera out of my peripheral vision.

"Got it!" says Alice with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll get the door," says Edward walking towards the door just as the doorbell rings.

"Show off," I mumble. I could hear Edward laugh as he opens the door. Suddenly Amber runs in and hugs me.

"Bella!" says Amber happily. I giggle and hug her back.

"Esme made veggie turkey for you," I say.

"Swee-eeet," says Amber. I laugh as someone knocks on the door.

"Who else is coming?" I ask incredulously. Just then Sam walks in followed by Seth, Jacob, Paul, and Jared.

"Hey Bella!" crows Seth. He runs over and hugs me. I hug him back.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask.

"After you left we realized you was right and we should give your friends a chance," says Seth happily.

"Mom and Dad would have wanted us to have dinner with them," says Quil. I glance over at Jacob who was glaring at the floor.

"Well have a seat everyone. We made plenty," I say.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter…16? I can't remember at the moment. Everyone has been great and extremely supportive of my stories. I'm very happy about it. Now I'd like to ask a teensy weensy little favor of y'all. Go to my profile and take my fun little poll. It's pretty straightforward yes or no. Feel free to message me at anytime and I'll try to respond to any and all questions. So thanks! Sayonara! =]**


	16. judgement

**Judgment**

It didn't take long for everyone to have a full plate in front of them. I was sitting between Quil and Edward. Amber was on the other side of Edward and Alice was next to Amber. Embry was beside Quil with Emmett on his other side. Carlisle and Sam sat at the ends of the huge table with Esme on Carlisle's right and Rosalie on his left. Jacob was to Sam's right and Paul was to his left with Jared next to Paul and Seth on the other side of him. Jasper was next to Seth.

"Why don't we take this time to say thank you for everything we've been given in the last year," suggests Carlisle. Then I had a thought and begin to laugh. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Would you mind sharing your thoughts?" asks Edward.

"It's really bad," I chortle.

"Then you probably shouldn't have thought it," says Sam.

"It's just that a long time ago Native Americans were sharing a meal with the pilgrims who they didn't trust at first. We're having dinner with vampires who we don't exactly trust either," I giggle. Everyone was quiet for a moment as my words sink in and then everyone was laughing with me. Edward wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my temple.

"I love you," he whispers. I grin and soon everyone settles back down.

"Why don't we go around the table and say something we're thankful for," says Carlisle. Everyone nods and looks at Carlisle to begin. "Okay, I'll start. I'm thankful for my family and Bella who has brought something that we hadn't realized was missing." Carlisle turns to Esme.

"I agree. I'm also thankful that we were able to share this meal with your pack and I hope this can become the beginning of a friendship for us all," says Esme. Everyone looks at Jasper.

"I'm thankful for Bella. She's been good for our family. The mood has improved significantly since her arrival in Edward's life," says Jasper. I was almost in tears. I wasn't sure how Jasper felt about me.

"I'm thankful for my family and friends and this food," says Seth happily. Jared was chuckling at Seth's enthusiasm.

"I'm thankful for the pack as well as Kim," says Jared. I wondered who Kim was as Paul began to speak.

"I'm thankful for my family and the pack."

"I'm thankful for my pack, Emily, Jacob, and Bella's relationship with Edward. I see now that she's truly happy," says Sam. My eyes widen at his words.

"Does that mean-?" I trail off.

"Yes, you have my blessing to be with Edward Cullen, but that doesn't mean we're not going to be watching carefully for danger," says Sam. Jacob was scowling at his plate and not making any move to speak.

"Jacob?" says Sam.

"Pass," grumbles Jacob. Sam sighs heavily.

"I'm thankful for Bella. She's pretty funny. I'm also thankful for Rose and the rest of my family. Oh, and my strength and good looks," says Emmett with a grin. I giggle as Edward scowls at him. Apparently he didn't approve of Emmett's speech.

"I'm thankful for my brother and sister as well as my pack. I'm also thankful that Bella was able to find someone that loves her for her and makes her happy," says Embry.

"Ditto," says Quil.

"Quil you could say more," I say.

"Naw, Embry pretty much spoke my mind," says Quil. I had a feeling he just wanted it to be my turn.

"I'm thankful for the Cullens and the pack. It's been more than I could ever hope for. I'm mostly thankful for Edward though. He's been better than I deserve," I say.

"I disagree with that," murmurs Edward. "I'm thankful for my family and Bella. She's my other half. I was nothing before her."

"I'm thankful for my best friend Bella, my family, my pack, and the Cullens. They've been a second family to Bella," says Amber with a grin.

"I'm thankful for my designer clothes and the Armani jacket I bought yesterday. Oh and the cutest shoes I bought this morning. My family, Jazzy, and Bella. She's so fun to buy clothes for," says Alice. By this time I was laughing while Carlisle and Esme gave her disapproving looks.

"I'm thankful for Emmett and my family," says Rosalie.

"Very good everyone," says Carlisle happily. "You can eat now. The girls worked very hard all day." I blush as the pack looks at me.

"We've missed Bella's cooking. Mom's meals were always…imaginative to say the least so Bella took over," says Quil with a grin.

"After they passed away we've kind of relied on Bella a little more than what was probably fair since she was the little sister," says Embry.

"She'd probably be disappointed if she saw the house right now," says Quil with a grin.

"You two never were very tidy," I say.

"The whole pack has missed her," says Seth.

"Sam gives us orders and we all wait for Bella's comments," says Paul.

"Emily has missed her too. She usually comes down and helps her around the house," says Sam.

"Well if everyone can be supportive of me I'll come back home," I say.

"We will," says Sam.

"What about the treaty though?" I ask.

"We'll just have to make some adjustments," says Sam. I nod and go back to eating. Soon the food was gone and everyone was sitting around the living room watching a parade that was going on in New York.

"So how's school in Forks?" asks Quil.

"I like it," I say.

"Are you getting good grades?" asks Embry.

"Yeah," I say.

"She's third in the class behind Alice and myself," says Edward.

"She used to be top of the class," says Quil.

"Edward and Alice have been to high school and college so many times they have the text books memorized," I say.

"Edward's the smartest in the family besides Carlisle," says Alice.

"What's been going on in La Push?" I ask.

"Jared imprinted on Kim," says Sam.

"Congratulations. How's Claire doing?" I ask.

"She's growing up fast," says Quil happily. I smile.

"That's great," I say. "How's Emily?"

"Pregnant," says Sam simply.

"Jacob gets to be a big brother! Do you know what she's having?" I ask.

"Twins," says Sam.

"That'll be interesting. If there's anything I can do to help let me know," I say. Sam nods and I look at Edward who had been quiet for a while now. He was looking at me his eyes a warm liquid gold. He'd been hunting last night with the rest of the Cullens. I smile and Edward smiles my favorite crooked smile.

"Are you sure vampires can't imprint?" asks Seth.

"Vampires can't imprint," says Carlisle with a small chuckle. "We're just very constant creatures who rarely change our ways, but when we do it's difficult to go back to the way we were before. You could say we tend to mate for life in a way."

"Kind of like wolves," I say with a giggle. Even though werewolves weren't like real wolves. We could fall in and out of love many times until we imprint.

"I have waited a century for my Bella," says Edward. I smile and lay my head on Edward's chest.

"So what are we going to do about the treaty?" asks Quil.

"The Cullens can come onto our land to be with Bella, but they may not hunt or bite any humans," says Sam.

"Now I can show you first beach," I say excitedly.

"We can agree to that," says Carlisle. Alice skips in with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Here's the new treaty," says Alice happily handing it to Sam. Sam reads over it before taking the pen Alice was holding and signing it. Carlisle also reads and signs it before it gets passed around the room for everyone else to sign.

"Let you all be witnesses to this important event," says Sam. Suddenly his voice was that of the tribal chief. Everyone cheers.

***

A couple of weeks later I was running my route around La Push to check for vampire trails when I catch Edward's scent. The urge to follow the trail was almost unbearable, but I resisted and kept running my track. Soon I reach the end of my track and find Edward standing against a large maple tree with my favorite crooked smile.

"Good morning, Love," says Edward. I walk over and lick his cheek causing him to chuckle before running back into the woods to transform and get dressed. When I get back Edward was waiting for me in the same spot.

"Good morning," I say with a grin. "I was just about to go over to Emily's to help her make lunch for the pack," I say.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asks Edward.

"Of course," I say happily. I grab his hand and we walk to Emily's house. When we walk in we find Alice pulling a pan from the oven while Emily sat at the table drinking a glass of water.

"When did you get here?" I ask. Alice looks at me and giggles.

"Just now. I wanted to help Emily and I figured you'd be back soon," says Alice.

"Alice jumped right in and began to help me without being asked," says Emily.

"I sort of figured as much," I say. That evening I was sitting at home in my room trying to concentrate on my homework. Edward was sitting on my bed trying not to distract me, but that was a lost cause.

"Edward…" I whine.

"What's the matter, Love?" asks Edward.

"I can't concentrate," I complain. Edward chuckles and was suddenly at my side.

"Then let me see if I can help you."

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading…Sorry it took so long for me to finish. I was debating on whether or not to make this my last chapter. I would have figured it out sooner, but my friend wouldn't get her butt to my house and read the chapter for me and give me her opinion. She finally came over and we've decided it can't end yet because certain events haven't happened yet. Anyway, Sam has accepted Bella and Edward's relationship so this will change things a little. I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but I know what's supposed to happen eventually…so keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! Sayonara. =]**


	17. normal

**Normal**

It was Christmas break now and I was bored. Quil and Embry had agreed to let me stay with Edward's family in Forks on school days so I could continue going to Forks high school, but weekends and holiday breaks were theirs. Edward was quick to agree with their terms mentioning that they were my brothers and deserved to have me stay with them. He was just glad to get the majority of my time. He would have settled for things to be the opposite of what they were, but I wouldn't.

Since it was the first official day of Christmas break I was sitting in the living room looking through some of my grandma Swan's old recipes. I had wanted to make something for the Pack and their families. I had remembered some cut-out cookies from when I was little, they were the best. I was also waiting for Alice and Edward to get to my house and wondered what was taking them so long.

I had just found the recipe when the front door opens and Alice and Edward were suddenly on either side of me with grins on their faces. Alice was holding a few grocery sacks in her hands.

"Bella, that's a great idea! We wanna help!" crows Alice. Then Emmett walks in with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Rosalie went hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper so I decided to follow Edward and Alice to see what they were up to. I was sneaky," says Emmett winking. I giggle.

"I was just about to make cut-out cookies for the pack. Do you want to help?" I ask.

"That's what I was talking about! I brought everything you would need," says Alice.

"Wait…you can't see me. How did you…?" I trail off. Alice was bouncing in her seat making the couch squeak ominously.

"I found a way to see you! Isn't that great!?" squeals Alice. I decided it was probably better that I didn't know the details. We go to the kitchen and I get out a large mixing bowl and other things I would need. Alice had dumped the contents of her bags on the counter and I noticed she'd managed to get everything we'd need.

"What can I do?" asks Emmett.

"After I put everything in the bowl do you want to mix it?" I ask.

"Okay," says Emmett happily. I was glad it was that simple to find a job for Emmett, he wasn't always so easily appeased. Soon I had enough ingredients in the large bowl to triple the batch. Emmett was watching me with an eager expression on his face and a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Just get it all mixed up into a big ball of dough and then we can portion it off and put the dough into the freezer so it gets cold enough that it won't fall apart when we go to work with it," I say handing the bowl to Emmett. Emmett immediately gets to work mixing the dough up. Soon we had a large ball of cookie dough. Emmett dumps it onto the counter and cuts it into 6 portions of dough while Alice finds the plastic wrap and wraps each ball before putting them in the freezer.

"Wow, your freezer is empty," says Alice noting the tray of ice and frozen pizza.

"I have to go grocery shopping later," I say.

"Let's go now! We have to wait for the dough anyway," says Alice.

"Quil and Embry haven't gotten paid yet," I say. Alice just gives me a look that clearly asked 'are you serious?'.

"We have money Bella. If it makes you feel better you can pay us back," says Alice.

"Do I get much of a choice?" I ask.

"Not really," says Alice. That's what I had thought.

"Let me grab my jacket," I say. Suddenly Edward was offering me my coat. I didn't actually need it, but I knew it would look weird if I didn't have it.

"Here you go, Love," says Edward helping me put it on and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I say. Then Alice grabs my arm and pulls me out to the Jeep.

"Why do you have Emmett's Jeep?" I ask.

"The roads are bad," says Edward. As if on cue I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my butt before even Edward can react.

"Ow…" I mumble trying to get up. Edward grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"I'm sorry, Love. Are you okay?" asks Edward. Of course Emmett had found my act of clumsiness funny and was laughing boisterously from the back seat of the Jeep. Alice's tinkling laugh could be heard from the other side of him although she couldn't be seen. Edward helps me into the front seat and gets the harness connected before going to the driver's side and starting the monstrous vehicle.

It didn't take us long to get to the store even with the bad roads. And they were bad, most of the cars were driving pretty slow if at all. There weren't too many people keen on the idea of being out in the weather. We find a spot pretty close to the entrance and Edward reaches over to help me out of the harness before getting out and going to the other side. He opens my door and helps me down before taking my hand and leading me into the store. Alice and Emmett weren't far behind. After grabbing a cart we go to the produce section that was right inside the door.

"What do we need?" asks Alice.

"Quil likes oranges and Embry likes grapes so I usually get those. Maybe I'll make some apple pies or something," I say walking towards the fruit stand.

"What else?" asks Alice.

"I think we'll have a roast for dinner this week so I'll need potatoes, carrots, and onions," I say as I think of possible meals for the week. Soon we were almost done getting groceries. We were just in the freezer section. I was looking at the vegetables and wondering if Quil and Embry would want vegetable soup sometime this week when Alice bounces over to me with a grin on her face.

"What does icecream taste like?" asks Alice.

"It's really cold, like colder than you, and it's sweet as well. I guess it depends on the flavor. My favorite is cookie dough," I say.

"What's cookie dough icecream?" asks Alice.

"It's vanilla icecream with chocolate chip cookie dough chunks in it," I say.

"Oh," says Alice. I pull some vegetables out of the freezer and we all go to the register. I notice Alice looking at a magazine that was sitting on the rack.

"You can put it on the counter," I say. Alice immediately grabs it and throws it on the counter with everything else. Emmett walks over carrying a black can with blue writing on it.

"What's a monster?" asks Emmett.

"It's an energy drink," I say.

"I've heard a lot of people talking about monsters," says Edward.

"They're pretty good I guess. Amber loves them," I say.

"Isn't she hyper enough without it?" asks Emmett.

"It's too bad energy drinks don't effect vampires. It'd be interesting to see Alice after drinking a monster," I say.

"What are you trying to say?" demands Alice. I giggle at the thought of hyper little Alice after having a monster or two…

"I say we give it a try," says Emmett with a grin. Apparently we were on the same track…that couldn't be a good thing.

"That's up to Alice. It might make her sick," I say.

"I wanna try!" says Alice excitedly. Suddenly there was a whole case worth of monsters on the register.

"Emmett, that much would kill a human," I say a little mortified.

"You said you liked them and Alice isn't human," says Emmett. I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. Once everything was paid for we take it all out to the Jeep. Soon we get to my house and after getting everything we needed we get back to work on the cookies. I pull out one of the portions of dough and flour the counter before laying it down.

"Edward, would you like to roll it out? It need to be about ¼ inch thick," I say holding out a rolling pin. Edward takes the rolling pin and begins to roll out the dough.

"What will I do?" asks Alice.

"You get to help me decorate them once they cool. We'll all cut them out and put them on cookie sheets to bake," I say. Soon all of the cookies were baked and I was waiting for them to cool. Alice seemed eager for them to be cool. I go to the first batch we had finished and find that they were cooled off.

"They'd probably cool better if we put them in the freezer," says Edward matter-of-factly.

"If you can get them to fit be my guest. Alice and I will get started on the first two batches," I say.

"I wanna help too," says Emmett.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I know it's a little random, but I'm having writers block again. I also realize I ended it at a stupid spot, but I'm the writer and I can do that. This chapter will jus have to be in two parts. Besides, if I do it this way that means more chapters. =p With Christmas fast approaching I thought I'd get into the spirit a little bit. I have to help my friend's mom make cut-out cookies…ugh. She makes like a million and a half and cookies are monotonous anyway. I love to cook, but I don't care for baking so much, especially cookies. They're easy, but monotonous. I mean seriously! So my friend's mom is going to make a whole crap ton of cookies and I told her I would help because I didn't have the heart to tell her no. =[ I really need to learn how to say no to people. I mean I can, but usually people start begging and I cave because it gets annoying and the sooner I say yes the sooner they stop bugging me about it. It's just easier to say yes, but then I tend to regret it…like I will this weekend. Sorry, I seem to enjoy talking about my whole life in these things, I swear I have A.D.D sometimes…=] Sayonara**


	18. esme

**Esme**

Emmett wanted to help. That couldn't be a good thing, but I knew if I didn't let him he'd cause trouble. "Why don't you get me the powdered sugar, butter, milk, and vanilla?" I suggest. Emmett gets me everything I asked for and I make some frosting for the cookies. Then I put it into bowls and get out the food coloring.

"Ooh, can I do that?" asks Emmett.

"Emmett, let Bella do this part. She's the cook," says Edward. I put the food coloring in the frosting to make red, green, yellow, and blue. I left some of the frosting white as well.

"Now what?" asks Alice excitedly.

"We decorate the cookies," I say. Soon we were almost done and only had a few more to do. I could tell that Emmett was getting bored. Alice was enjoying herself as she made her cookies designer in a way. Edward seemed indifferent about it. I sigh heavily; I was getting bored too.

"Bella, are we almost done, I'm bored," complains Emmett before hitting his hand down on a butter knife causing the frosting to catapult off and onto Edward's face. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. Edward scowls at me and I tried-unsuccessfully-to calm down enough to apologize, but then Alice and Emmett were laughing too and suddenly Emmett had red frosting on his face. Edward was laughing as he held a red spoon in his hand.

Suddenly Alice's eyes widen before she glares at Emmett. "You wouldn't dare," she growls. Suddenly her face was yellow just like Edward's. Alice wasn't very happy about that. I was still laughing when suddenly Edward kisses me placing his hand on my cheek. When he breaks the kiss I was momentarily dazzled.

"Blue is a very good color for you," says Edward whose finger tips were now coated in blue frosting.

"This means war!" screeches Alice pulling me over by the fridge. I noticed that her shirt was now stained with white frosting. I glance over to where Edward was and notice Emmett placing a colander on Edward's head while he had a sauce pan on his own head. He was also handing Edward a cookie sheet and was holding one himself. Alice opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs as well as a bowl of leftover spaghetti.

"They are so going down," says Alice with a wicked grin on her face. She hands me the spaghetti. Edward and Emmett were armed with flour and frosting. My last thought was _Quil and Embry are going to kill us for this_. And then the food fight began as Alice nailed Emmett with an egg. I will never be able to tell you how the cookies survived the food fight, but I can safely say that the rest of the kitchen did not.

"What happened in here?" demands Quil causing us all to jump and turn to look in the doorway of the kitchen. Quil and Embry were both standing in the doorway looking around the kitchen. Quil looked angry while Embry looked surprised.

"Hey Quil and Embry. How'd patrol go?" I ask.

"We can't even leave you home alone for a few hours can we?" demands Quil.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" asks Emmett.

"Emmett totally started it," says Alice pointing at Emmett.

"It should have never been started. Clean this mess up," says Quil.

"No problem. We'll have it done in 5 minutes and 43 seconds," says Alice confidently. Then they were on the move. I begin the count in my head and at exactly five minutes and 43 seconds the kitchen was clean. Alice looks at Quil and Embry with a grin on her face. "All done." Edward chuckles and Emmett laughs.

"Thanks," says Quil before walking out.

"The kitchen is clean, but I wish I could say the same about ourselves," I say looking down at my soiled clothes. Suddenly I was in the Jeep again and Edward was driving down the road. "What the-?"

"You can shower at my house, Love. Esme wanted to give you something anyway," says Edward.

"I have the perfect outfit picked out," says Alice happily.

"Who knew a food fight could be so much fun?" says Emmett cheerfully. Once to Edward's we go inside. We get the door closed and hear Esme gasp.

"Look at you four! What happened?" demands Esme.

"We had a bit of a food fight while trying to decorate cookies," I admit blushing slightly. Esme sighs heavily.

"Well go get cleaned up," says Esme in exasperation. We go upstairs and Alice agrees to let me shower first and offers to help me get the food out of my hair. Soon I was clean, but when I look in the mirror I find that the food coloring had stained my face blue! I groan and cover my face with my hands.

"What's wrong?" asks Alice from the shower.

"My face is blue!" I groan. I could hear Alice's tinkling laugh coming from the shower. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," sings Alice cheerfully. I roll my eyes and go back to brushing my hair. By the time Alice and I get downstairs Edward was playing piano. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. As I got further into the room I notice Esme reading a book on the couch. I decide to sit next to Esme and allow Edward to play his music.

Alice seemed to have other plans. She skips over to the piano and sits down next to Edward before hitting random keys. Edward wasn't happy as he grabs Alice's wrists and growls at her. "Oh don't be like that, Edward. You don't scare me anyway," scoffs Alice as she jerks her hands free.

"Don't fight you two," chastises Esme. Then she looks at me and gasps. "Bella, what happened to your face?" She was clearly concerned. Edward was immediately at my side looking at my face.

"It's from the blue food coloring in the frosting," I explain laughing. Esme was instantly calm, Edward was not.

"Are you sure?" asks Edward.

"Yes. It's happened to me before. It'll be gone by tomorrow," I promise. Edward kisses me softly.

"Okay, Love," says Edward. I smile and Edward relaxes next to me.

"Bella, I wanted to show you something," says Esme.

"That's what Edward said," I say.

"Did you tell her everything?" asks Esme.

"No. She only knows what she said," says Edward solemnly. Then Esme was gone and back just as quickly. She was holding a box in her hands.

"This was my mothers and I want you to have it," says Esme as she opens the box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace, with three sections connected to angel wings. Two of the sections had sapphires. (See image on my profile) "It was given to my mother by her mother. Passed to the oldest daughters for generations."

"It's beautiful, but…"

"But nothing. You're like a daughter to me," says Esme.

"Alice and Rosalie are more your daughters than I am," I whisper.

"Edward is technically my first son and you are his girlfriend. I want you to have it," says Esme.

"I agree. Esme has already given Rose and me stuff," says Alice.

"Thank you, Esme. It means a lot to me," I whisper as I take the box and touch the necklace. It truly was beautiful. I decide to put it on. Edward sees what I was doing and helps me.

"It suits you," says Edward. I look at Esme whose eyes were shining as though she wanted to cry, but she had a smile on her face.

"It's beautiful," says Esme I hug her tightly and Esme hugs me back.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would think of me as a daughter. Especially since you're like a mother to me," I say with emotion. Esme sobs and hugs me tighter. There were no tears, but I knew she was crying on the inside.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's a tad short of 1500, but I felt that this was a good place to stop. I'll put the picture of the necklace on my profile ASAP. It's an anime picture and you might recognize it if you watch DNAngel. You might not though. I thought it was really pretty and I couldn't think of anything else. Sayonara. =]**


	19. Christmas time

**Christmas time**

A week later it was Christmas. I was in the kitchen attempting to make a nice Christmas dinner for Quil, Embry, and myself. After dinner we were going to go over to the Cullens and hang out. Quil had become quick friends with Emmett and Embry enjoyed hearing Jasper's war stories. Alice had mentioned dessert so Quil and Embry were excited for that as well. Esme had tried talking me into allowing her family to do all of the work including a meal and I would just have to show up with Quil and Embry, but I hadn't wanted to. Mom and dad would be disappointed if we didn't have dinner at home and follow the same traditions as always. These traditions included a terrible recipe for turkey that mom had concocted one year before I was born as well as a ham that actually tasted good and was the only thing eaten between the ham and the turkey. I also made mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, cherry pie, gravy, dinner rolls, corn casserole, and peanut butter fudge. (yum…now I'm hungry)

Just as I'm pulling the turkey out of the oven Quil and Embry come running into the kitchen with grins on their faces.

"Bells, we got you a present," says Quil proudly.

"I thought we were taking the gifts over to the Cullens' to open," I say.

"We are, but you should open this one now," says Quil happily. He holds out a poorly wrapped present that I was positive he had wrapped himself. Embry was a much better gift wrapper. I take the gift and pull the paper off of it. Inside the paper was a plain white box. I open the box to a set of hair pins with sapphire stones placed in an intricate pattern on the ends of the pins. I recognized them immediately.

"These are mom's," I whisper still in awe at what my brothers had gotten me.

"When she found out she was having a girl she was so excited, Bells. She used to wear those Pins all the time and she's look down at you in her arms and tell you that when you got all grown up she was going to give them to you. You aren't 18 yet, but I-ow!" Embry had elbowed Quil in the ribs. " I mean _we_ thought you were already grown up, Mom would have wanted you to have them now."

"You was forced to grow up when mom and dad died and Quil and I have taken advantage of you. You aren't our mother and we should have continued to treat you like the 13 year old you were instead of the adult we forced you to become," says Embry. Without saying a word I lay the box down and walk over to them and hug them both.

"You two are the best big brothers in the whole world. I don't care what anyone else says," I say. They hug me back so tightly that it was getting hard to breathe. "Okay, can't…breathe…" They immediately let me go and grin guiltily.

"Sorry sis," says Quil. I hand him the electric knife.

"Cut the turkey and ham while I get ready," I say grabbing my hair pins and going to my room. After getting dressed I loosely curl my hair and use the hair pins to pin back my hair before putting on a dark blue shirt with a black skirt that Alice had picked out for me to wear today. She had tried to get me into some Christmassy outfit, but then she had a vision and was suddenly pulling me towards a blue shirt in a different rack. I was just thankful that she wasn't making me dress like an elf.

I smile at the memory before going out to the kitchen where Quil and Embry were arguing over the correct way to carve a turkey. "Knock it off you two. We all know we aren't going to eat the turkey anyway," I say as I grab three plates out of the cupboard.

"Then why do we bother making it?" asks Quil.

"Because it's tradition. Mom makes a bad turkey so we eat a good ham," I say.

"That's dumb," says Quil.

"I never said I agreed with it," I say. After dinner I quickly do the dishes with Embry's help while Quil grumbles about doing all the work because I had told him to take the gifts to the truck in black garbage bags. There were two bags. Once the dishes are done we all get our coats on and go to the truck. I drive us to the Cullens' house. When we get there Edward was waiting on the porch with a crooked smile on his face that quickly turned to a grin as I got out and walked over to him.

"I've missed you, Love," says Edward taking my hands in his and leaning in for a sweet kiss. Quil clears his throat loudly causing us to break away and for me to blush. "Good evening Quil and Embry. It's nice that you could join us." Edward was chuckling as he spoke and I had to hold back my giggles. Then Emmett comes out and takes the bags and we all go inside.

"Bella, you're late!" chastises Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice. The roads aren't all that great and it was hard to see in the blizzard that's brewing out there," I explain.

"Your hair pins look even better in person," squeals Alice as she notices them. I was also wearing Esme's necklace that matched with the pins perfectly.

"You look stunning, Love," says Edward with a smile. Esme walks over and hugs me before turning to Quil and Embry. They both accepted her hugs and even hugger her back, but Quil was a little tense about it. It would take some getting used to for them and Esme understood that. I was glad because I didn't want them to hurt her feelings.

"Let's open gifts now!" crows Alice excitedly. I smile at Alice's enthusiasm as she pushes me towards the living room with Quil and Embry not far behind. When we get to the living room we all take our seats. The Cullens had put up the biggest Christmas tree I had ever seen. Alice had decorated it in silver and navy blue. Everything seemed to match my outfit today and I wondered if it was on purpose.

"Since Bella is our guest we'll allow her to choose how we should do this," says Carlisle.

"Umm…I say let Alice choose," I say as I watch Alice practically begging me with her eyes to let her pass out the gifts. As soon as I was done speaking Alice jumps up and almost does a victory dance. As it was she was swaying her hips a little as she walked gracefully towards the tree. Suddenly everyone held a shiny blue gift in their hands.

"These are from Jasper and I," says Alice happily. We all open our gifts. I was given a small blue collar with small crystals of some form, I hoped they were just zirconium, and there was a heart on the collar.

"Umm…thanks…I think…" I say hesitantly. Alice giggles and passes around a set of pearl white gifts.

"These are from Carlisle and Esme," says Alice happily. I open my gift to a digital camera. It was one of those expensive ones too.

"It's great, thank you," I say.

"You're very welcome dear," says Esme happily. I glance at Edward who had opened his gift to a video camera. Quil and Embry had been given IPOD touches. Then we were given shiny light blue gifts.

"Emmett and Rosalie picked these ones out," says Alice. I open mine and this time I find a leash that matched the collar.

"We thought since you turn into a wolf Edward might want to give you a walk," says Emmett cheerfully causing me to scowl at him. I was surprised when Edward didn't say anything. Then Alice passes out silver gifts. Mine was rather large and I could feel something warm inside of it. I also heard a small whine coming from inside the box. The box informed me that it was from Edward. I open the box and reach inside only to feel…fur?

"She's not going to hurt you, Bella," says Edward calmly. I put the box on the floor and look into the box. Inside was a small white puppy with blue eyes. I pick up the puppy and she licks my cheek. I giggle and pet her soft fur.

"What kind of puppy is she?" I ask.

"A wolf," says Edward causing my eyes to widen.

"Wolf? How…?"

"I adopted her from a wolf reservation. Her mother didn't want her so the owners sold her to me," explains Edward.

"She's adorable," I say as I put the collar on her.

"What are you going to name her?" asks Edward. I look down at the wolf puppy in my arms. What was I going to name her? She needed a good name. What would my father have named a wolf? We were descended from them after all…and then I had the perfect name.

"Spirit," I say. Spirit yips and wags her tail.

End Chapter

**A/N: Okay…so I guess Bella got a puppy….a wolf puppy no less….yeah…writer's block will do that to ya. I honestly can't even tell you what I was thinking…=/ I added onto my profile and my fun little avatar picture thingy is the necklace I was talking about…the one that Esme gave her. Like I said I was having a moment of writer's block and that's the only thing I could think of for the necklace. I guess the next chapter will be more Christmas stuff. Oh, and I posted a contest thingy…I don't want the stories for me, I just want to see what other people come up with. I'm already getting lectured for it. It's my first contest thingy so I wasn't sure what I was doing per say…tell me your thoughts, I know I didn't give a lot of time…I might just delete it and say nevermind…I'll let you know. Sayonara. =]**


	20. Complications

**Complications**

It was a week after Christmas and everything was going great. Edward and I decided to try to teach Spirit some tricks so we were on first beach in La Push and Spirit was running up and down the shore getting splashed by the icy water. We found that she tended to stick close to me so a leash wasn't really important, but I wanted to be able to take her places and not worry about her trying to eat people when she got older.

"Spirit, you're going to get sick!" I call. Spirit stops attacking the ocean and looks at me with her tail wagging and her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted. Edward chuckles next to me. "Come here!" Spirit runs over to me and jumps at my legs trying to get my attention.

"Perhaps we should take her back to your house. She's shivering," says Edward as he picks her up and hands her to me.

"Sure," I say turning and walking back towards my truck. Edward follows me and soon we were on the way to my house.

"Do you have patrol today?" asks Edward.

"You know Sam, he never wants me to patrol. He makes me stick around La Push and tries to make it sound important," I say as I drive. Spirit was between Edward and I looking out the back window of my truck with her tail wagging.

"He's only trying to protect you," says Edward.

"I'm one of the best fighters in the pack and he knows it. I saved our pack from those three bl-vampires," I blush at almost saying "bloodsuckers". I never referred to the Cullens as Bloodsuckers, but it was hard not to refer the other vampires to that name. Edward chuckles at my slip up. "If it weren't for me we could have lost a pack member and Sam knows it. They all do, but Quil and Embry complain about having their baby sister patrolling. 'she could get hurt'," I scoff. "I'm just fine on my own thanks anyway."

"I'm glad you're not out there, love. I would worry about you," says Edward.

"You worry about me anyway," I snap. There's a sudden thump and I could feel the truck shake at the impact. Spirit was barking wildly at whatever landed in the back of my truck and Edward hisses causing me to stop and turn around.

"Edward worries about everything," says Alice cheerfully. Suddenly Edward was scooting over and putting the window down so Alice could get in. I begin driving again.

"Dammit Alice! You could at least warn me next time instead of scaring all of us!" I shout angrily. Alice giggles and rolls the window back up.

"Where's the fun in that?" asks Alice. Ten Spirit was in Alice's lap licking her face. Alice pets spirit.

"Where indeed?" I mumble. We get to my house and go inside where Quil and Embry were sitting in the living room watching TV along with Jacob and Amber.

"Hey Sis, hey Edward, Alice," says Quil.

"Hey guys," says Embry.

"Hey," say Jacob and Amber at the same time.

"Hey everyone," I say. Spirit jumps out of my arms and was suddenly in Amber's lap. Amber giggles and allows Spirit to lick her face all the while telling her how cute she was.

"What's up?" asks Quil.

"Spirit was playing in the water and we didn't want her to get sick so we took her home," I say.

"Jake and Amber came over to hang out with you," says Quil.

"I noticed. Why don't we all go to my room?" I suggest. Jacob and Amber agree so we go to my room. It was a little crowded with five people and Spirit, but it was bearable.

"Spirit is so cute. You're so lucky you got a wolf puppy," says Amber. Amber had always wanted a wolf as a pet, she thought it was cool.

"She can be our pack mascot," chortles Jacob.

"So what happened on patrol today?" I ask. Jacob glances over at Edward and Alice. Alice was looking in my closet with an expression that clearly said she disapproved of my wardrobe.

"Nothing," lies Jacob.

"Bull. Just because Edward and Alice are here, it doesn't mean you can't tell me what's been going on. The whole pack has been stressed about something and I want in," I say.

"Sam's just…freaking out," says Jacob waving his hand dismissively.

"The whole pack is! Now, I'm part of this pack and I deserve to know," I say.

"He doesn't trust Alice and I," says Edward.

"Well he'd better start now," I growl.

"Those three vampires appear to have come back," says Amber quietly. Jacob glares at her and I growl at Jacob.

"Don't you dare get mad at Amber for answering my question. I was going to find out eventually and tell the Cullens anyway," I say.

"What goes on with the pack is none of their business, why do you think Sam keeps you in La Push all of the time?" demands Jacob.

"You all make a big fuss about me coming back and now you're basically pushing me away! You can't have it both ways, either I'm here and part of the pack, or I'm gone," I shout angrily. Edward gently places his hand on my arm trying to calm me back down. I shake my arm free and walk out of my room and to the front door. I was going to talk to Sam about this. Before I reach my truck Edward was back and he grabs my hand.

"Bella, stop," says Edward.

"Let go of my hand Edward. I have to go talk to Sam about this," I mumble trying to pull my hand free of his grasp.

"Let me come with you then," suggests Edward.

"I don't need anyone to come with me," I say.

"I want to," insists Edward. I growl and jerk my hand out of his grasp and get in my truck. Edward was in the passenger's side before I could even think to turn the key. Soon I was at Sam's. When I get there I get out and go to the door and go inside without bothering to knock. Edward follows close behind me. Emily was sitting on the couch with Sam and they were watching a movie.

"I need to talk to Sam," I growl. They both look at me and Emily gets up and goes to another room.

"What's wrong Bella?" asks Sam.

"I thought I was part of this pack," I say as I glare at him. Edward puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You are," says Sam.

"Then why do you keep me in La Push all of the time?" I ask.

"To keep an eye on Emily and everyone else," says Sam.

"You could have told me the vampires were back instead of being all uptight," I say.

"I was going to tell you," insists Sam.

"That's not what Jacob said. He told me that you didn't want me to know anything because you didn't want the Cullens finding out. Well I have news for you; the Cullens are like family to me and they have just as much right to know what's going on as I do. This affects them too," I say.

"I never said that," says Sam.

"Jacob said you did," I say.

"You can't believe everything you hear from Jacob," says Sam. I sigh heavily and look over at Edward.

"Sam's telling the truth, Love. Jacob was just making up stories to make you mad," says Edward.

"Why would he do that?" I ask, but Edward didn't say anything and I had a feeling he wouldn't.

"If you see Jacob tell him I wanna talk to him," say Sam.

"Okay," I say.

"And tonight you can take his place. He's patrolling from 7:30 to midnight," says Sam.

"I'll be there," I say.

***

After lots of arguments with Edward it was 7:25 and I was on my way to meet Sam. We always met in the woods so we could transform and start patrolling. When I get there Embry, Paul, and Jared were waiting for Sam to show. They were still human right now.

"What are you doing here Bella?" asks Embry.

"Sam said I could come tonight," I say.

"Awesome, it'll be nice to have you in my head for once," says Jared with a grin. Then Sam walks into the group.

"Where's Jake?" asks Paul.

"He's not coming tonight," says Sam. He looks at me and then the rest of the group. "Everyone transform and I'll tell you where to go from there." I walk away from the group and undress before transforming and going back to them.

_I forgot what your wolf looks like, Bells,_ says Jared.

_Cut it out Jared, _I say. They all begin laughing except Sam. He was in Alpha mode and nothing was funny. After giving us our orders we split up and begin running. While running I catch the scent of vampires, but it wasn't any of the Cullens.

_Follow it,_ demands Sam. _Be careful though._ I roll my eyes and begin following the trail. Towards the end of the trail I smell blood, fresh blood. My ears perk up and my hair begins to stand on end. As I walk forward the scent gets stronger until I was suddenly standing next to the corpse of a boy.

And then I notice it…

His chest was moving up and down rapidly as he struggled for breath and his heart beat erratically. Then he cries out in pain.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. You've all been great! Sayonara! =] **


	21. Newborn

**Newborn**

_Holy Crow!_ I shout as I watch the boy writhe in pain.

_Don't do anything, Bella! We're on our way!_ commands Sam. He was already planning on hurting him, but that wasn't fair. I nudge the boy with my nose and whimper. He opens his eyes and I could see the pain there. I quickly turn human and pick him up glad that I was a werewolf. I begin running towards the Cullens. The boy was crying out in pain and writhing in my arms making it a bit difficult to carry him, but not impossible.

Soon I reach the Cullens' mansion and run up the porch and into the house. Suddenly everyone was there looking at me with expressions of shock and concern.

"What happened?" asks Carlisle calmly. I was glad someone could be calm, I sure wasn't.

"I found this boy in the woods while I was patrolling," I say.

"He's been bitten," says Edward in surprise.

"Sam wants to kill him," I say. Rosalie hisses causing everyone to look at her.

"So you brought him here?!" demands Rosalie.

"He hasn't done anything wrong, he doesn't deserve to die! Don't you have room for one more?" I ask.

"There's always room," promises Carlisle.

"Thank you," I whisper as Carlisle takes him from my arms.

"The pack's here. They followed your scent," says Edward. I quickly transform and run back out the door.

_Where is it!?_ demands Sam angrily.

_I took him to Carlisle. He'll take good care of him so we won't have to worry about it,_ I say.

_Why'd you do that, Bella?_ Asks Sam.

_He didn't deserve for us to kill him. He didn't do anything wrong!_

_Yet._

_Shut-up Paul! _I shout angrily. Paul growls at me.

_You had no right to take him to the Cullens! You have no room to talk!_ Snarls Paul. I growl at him and suddenly he was attacking me. The others just stand and watch with no thoughts running through their heads. No one even tried to break it up. They probably thought I deserved it. In my peripheral vision I notice Sam motion for everyone to follow him and they leave. Apparently we were supposed to fight this out. I growl and snap at Paul's neck. Then I notice all of the Cullens were standing on the front porch watching us as well. Emmett and Jasper were holding Edward back and he was struggling to get free.

Paul uses my being distracted to knock me down and bite my stomach. I yelp in pain as his teeth tear through the flesh. Edward was fighting even harder and Esme looked devastated. Paul continues to hurt me and I couldn't do anything about it now. Then Paul releases me and walks away feeling victorious. I just lay there willing my wounds to heal…but they wouldn't. Then I feel a shimmer of magic as I transform back to my human form unwillingly. Something was wrong.

Edward was suddenly at my side as well as the rest of the family. Carlisle was immediately trying to treat my wounds. "She needs to go to the hospital. I don't have the equipment to treat her here," says Carlisle urgently.

"How are you going to do that?!" demands Edward.

"Her temperature is too high," says Alice quietly. That was the last thing I remember.

When I wake up I could feel cold hands on mine. I look around and find Edward staring back at me with a look of concern on his face.

"Bella?" asks Edward. I look around trying to figure out where I was.

"Where am I?" I whisper.

"You're in my bedroom," says Edward.

"I'm alive?" I ask.

"Barely," says Edward. Carlisle must have heard our conversation because he was suddenly at my side.

"How do you feel?" asks Carlisle. I had to give that some thought. I wasn't sure. My whole body was sore, especially my torso.

"Sore," I whisper.

"You gave us all quite a scare," says Carlisle.

"It's been a long last few days," says Edward. I was confused and it must have shown on my face.

"You've been unconscious for four days," explains Carlisle.

"And I'm still not healed?" I ask incredulously.

"Your temperature dropped to a normal human temperature and has remained steady," says Carlisle.

"Dropped?" I ask.

"Bella, you're no longer a werewolf. You've been slowly losing your werewolf magic and I think after your fight with Paul it's completely disappeared," says Edward. He sounded apologetic.

"Why?" I ask.

"We're not sure," says Carlisle. So I wasn't a werewolf anymore...

"You mean I'm human again?" I ask.

"It could be temporary," says Carlisle. He was obviously trying to make me feel better.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't" I mumble. The next day I was feeling a little better and Carlisle said I could go down to the living room. So with lots of help from Edward I soon find myself downstairs. Then I remembered the young boy I had saved. He was sitting on the couch next to Esme who was reading a book.

"His name is Toby," says Edward noticing my stare. Suddenly Toby was looking at us with blood red eyes. Suddenly he was in front of me. Recognition lights his face.

"You're that girl!" Toby couldn't be more than 14 years old.

"Toby, this is Bella," says Edward warily. Toby takes a deep breath through his nose and grins.

"You smell good," says Toby.

"Bella is not food, Toby, we've already discussed this," says Edward.

"I thought he was a newborn," I say watching as Toby looked me up and down.

"He became a vampire yesterday, but he has outstanding control for some reason," says Edward.

"How old are you, Toby?" I ask.

"Thirteen," says Toby.

"How unfair, you're just a child," I say. Toby scowls at me.

"I am not a child!" shouts Toby angrily.

"Well you're not an adult either!" I retort.

"Enough you two," chastises Esme. Toby was immediately at her side again.

"Toby has become quite attached to Esme. She's thrilled," says Edward.

"What does everyone else think of him?" I ask.

"Everyone loves him. They're all glad you saved him from your pack," says Edward.

"I would hope so. It would suck if I got tore up like that for nothing," I say.

"Sam came by while you was asleep," says Edward.

"Was he disappointed that I was still alive?" I ask dryly.

"No, he was concerned for you. He felt bad that you had gotten so hurt," says Edward.

"If he felt bad he should have saved me," I say.

"At the time he was angry with you. He didn't think Paul would take it so far," says Edward.

"Well usually he doesn't let that sort of thing happen," I say. I decide to go sit down on the couch on the other side of Esme. I noticed now that she had been reading the book to Toby.

"How are you feeling Dear?" asks Esme.

"Sore," I admit.

"Why?" asks Toby.

"After bringing you here her pack tried to kill you so she defended you," explains Edward.

"My stomach got pretty tore up," I admit.

"You did that for me?" asks Toby incredulously.

"Well you didn't exactly deserve to die. You hadn't done anything wrong. Sam was just gonna call you guilt for being a vampire and kill you, but I knew the Cullens could raise you to be like them," I say. Then the doorbell rings and I could hear Alice running to answer it. Then she walks in and Quil and Embry follow her.

"She's on the couch," says Alice. Quil and Embry walk over to me with identical masks of concern on their faces.

"Bella, are you okay?" asks Quil.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you, Bella," says Embry.

"I'm gonna be fine guys. Embry, I'm glad you didn't protect me, you might've gotten hurt," I say.

"I should've gotten hurt. It wasn't worth this," says Embry.

"I get a cool battle scar out of it," I say lifting my shirt a little to reveal the bandages on my stomach. Quil chuckles and gently punches my arm.

"That's my baby sister," says Quil. I could tell my joke hadn't exactly appeased them, but they seemed relieved that I was on the mend.

"Who are they?" asks Toby. I look over at him and see that he was looking at Quil and Embry.

"My older brothers, Quil and Embry. Guys, this is Toby, the boy I saved," I say. They both look at Toby and seemed surprised that he wasn't trying to attack them.

"He's very controlled for a newborn," I say.

"He hasn't tried to attack Bella yet," says Edward.

"Why would he want to do that?" asks Quil.

"Because I've lost my werewolf powers," I say.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 21. Wow, two chapters in two days, I'm on a roll! =] Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews so far. Bella lost her powers, but Carlisle thinks it's temporary. Do you think he's right? I guess you'll find out. Sayonara! =P **


	22. human again

**Human again**

Quil and Embry seemed completely surprised to find out that I had lost my werewolf powers. They wanted to talk to Sam about it. That's how I ended up in my current position, walking up to Sam's house with Edward by my side. When we get inside the whole pack was sitting around the living room. Emily was nowhere to be seen. Embry walks over to me and gently grabs my hand and leads me to a chair to sit down. Edward sits on the arm of the chair and takes my hand in his.

"Now that everyone is here we can start the meeting," says Sam. He was using his "alpha voice". "It has come to my attention that Bella has lost her power to transform into a werewolf." At this everyone looks at me with expressions ranging from horror to pity. You could see the questions in their eyes.

"Why?" asks Jared.

"I have a theory," says Sam.

"What is it?" asks Quil.

"She's on the side of the vampires. There's no point of her being a werewolf," says Sam. I growl at Sam's theory.

"Toby didn't deserve to die! He didn't do anything wrong! It's a good thing I saved him too; he's one of the most controlled vampires you'll ever meet! He hasn't tried to attack me once and I'm a human," I snarl.

"So now its name is Toby?" says Paul sarcastically.

"I haven't forgiven you for what you did to me, so you'd better stop while you can!" I snap.

"You're lucky I spared your life!" shouts Paul angrily. Edward hisses at Paul and stands in front of me in a defensive crouch.

"Paul shut-up, Edward sit down," commands Sam. Paul sits back with a smug look on his face and Edward backs up and sits next to me tensely. I place my hand on his knee. "I think just because Bella has lost her power doesn't mean she can't still be part of this pack."

"There's not much I can do," I say.

"You can watch over Emily for me," says Sam. I could tell he thought this was an extremely important job. I sigh heavily.

"How an I supposed to contact you?" I ask.

"I'm going to start carrying a beeper on me at all times. If something happens just call it," says Sam tossing me a cell phone.

"Okay," I whisper looking at the small phone in my hand.

"This is a big responsibility, Bella. I'm trusting you with my Emily and the twins," says Sam with so much feeling that I knew I couldn't object to his wishes.

"I'd be honored," I whisper.

"Thank you," says Sam. Soon I was back in Edward's Volvo with my schedule for the week.

"I don't like Paul," says Edward.

"Paul just has problems with his temper, he always has," I say. "Maybe if he imprints things will get better."

"Maybe things will be better without you being a wolf," says Edward.

"You wish," I say. Edward chuckles as he pulls into his driveway and follows the long winding path to his house. I sigh heavily and look out the window at the pouring rain. I had been a werewolf for so long; my parents had even seen me as a werewolf. They had been proud of me and supported me through it all. Now I was a human again. It felt weird to say the least.

"What are you thinking?" asks Edward. I don't respond and Edward groans softly. "You know I hate that I can't hear your thoughts. Won't you please just tell me?" I still don't respond and Edward seems to get more and more frustrated with my silence. We get to his house and I go inside where Toby was arguing with Alice about which jacket he should wear with his shirt. Apparently Alice didn't like the one he had chosen.

"Bella! Which jacket should Toby wear?" demands Alice. I sigh heavily and look at the two jackets.

"I personally like Toby's more, but Toby; if you value your life I'd wear the one Alice had chosen," I say. Toby and Alice were both scowling at me, but I didn't care.

"That's not helpful Bella!" I ignore Alice's yelling and go up to Edward's room where I lock the door behind me. After locking the door I walk over to the bed and lay down and look up at the ceiling and think about my parents and my life up until now. As I think back I realize I wouldn't change anything from the last 7 months that Edward and I had been together.

There's a light tap on the door. "Bella, may I come in?" ask s Edward. I get up and answer the door. I smile when I look into Edward's golden eyes. Edward smiles my favorite crooked smile and kisses me softly.

"I love you," whispers Edward.

"I love you too," I sigh. Edward walks in and closes the door behind him. I hear the lock click and Edward backs me up towards his bad where he lays me down and begins kissing me passionately.

"What's all of this about?" asks Edward.

"I've decided that I wouldn't change the last 7 months for anything. I have no regrets," I say. Edward's face lights up and he kisses me again. I kiss him back and pull at the hem of his shirt. Edward allows me to remove his shirt and begins to kiss my neck.

"Edward," I moan softly as his hands find the hem of my shirt and pull it up a little exposing my stomach. Edward looks at me questioning. I nod and Edward removes my shirt. I blush a little as Edward kisses my collarbone. His hand goes to my breast and squeezes it gently causing me to arch into his touch and moan softly again.

"Bella, you can't possibly want this," says Edward looking into my eyes.

"I love you Edward, let me show you," I whisper. Edward sighs heavily and sits up.

"I can't, Bella. I can't risk losing you just to satisfy myself," says Edward.

"I trust you, Edward. I don't think you're going to hurt me," I whisper.

"You're still healing, Bella," says Edward looking pointedly at my stomach. I roll my eyes and pull my shirt on.

"Whatever Edward," I whisper. Edward sighs heavily and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Love," says Edward. I lay my head back on his shoulder and lift my head up to kiss his jaw.

"I forgive you," I whisper. I could almost see Edward's smirk. I sigh heavily and look out the large window at the forest around us. Everything was snow covered and it was beautiful, as long as you weren't out in it.

Suddenly the door opens and Toby runs in followed by Alice. "Let's take Toby out sledding!" squeals Alice happily.

"I have to get ready to go back to La Push," I sigh.

"Why?" asks Alice.

"Sam wants me to protect Emily, especially since she's pregnant," I say.

"I wanna come!" squeals Alice happily.

"Who's Emily?" asks Toby.

"Sam's wife," I explain. Toby still seemed confused.

"You can all come, I have to stop at my house first though," I say. Soon we were at my house where Quil and Embry were watching a movie.

"Hey Bells, are they going with you to baby sit Emily?" asks Quil looking at Alice, Toby, Edward, and Emmett. Carlisle had made Emmett come to watch Toby, and I figured it might make Sam feel better knowing that Emmett was helping protect Emily.

"Yeah, I just wanted to grab a monster from the fridge," I say.

"Embry and I were wondering about those," says Quil.

"Yeah, we had bought them and were going to see if they affected vampires, but we forgot about them when we got into that food fight," I say.

"Can we do that now?" asks Emmett.

"Do it outside," says Quil. I giggle and go to the kitchen and grab a monster while Emmett grabs the whole case. Soon we were outside. Emmett hands a can to Alice.

"Drink up Alice," says Emmett.

"Maybe we should have Carlisle here in case Alice gets sick or something," says Edward.

"You have two doctor's degrees, you can watch her," scoffs Emmett.

"I don't specialize in vampires, Emmett," sneers Edward.

"Don't get your undies in a bunch, Eddie, she'll be fine," snorts Emmett just as Alice takes a drink of the monster and makes a face at the taste. Then she finishes it and drinks three more before I notice she was starting to bounce in place. I had a feeling this was working a little too well. And then she was…gone…?

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I finally got to the monster thing. To be honest I forgot all about it. ^_^ ; my bad. Then I remembered and worked it in. This should be interesting. Sayonara! **


	23. responsibility

**Responsibility**

"Where'd Alice go?" asks Toby looking around. Suddenly I was being tackled to the ground and something or someone was sitting on my back giggling like an idiot. Alice was definitely hyper. I groan and try to look back at Alice.

"Alice, get off of me!" I growl. Alice giggles again.

"Let's play leap frog!" shouts Alice happily.

"Alice, I think it'd be better if you got off of Bella. We have to go to Sam and Emily's house," says Edward.

"Maybe we should have waited to give Alice the monsters," I groan as Alice jumps up and climbs onto Emmett's back.

"Giddy up!" yells Alice as she kicks Emmett's sides with her little booted feet. Soon we were at Sam and Emily's. We had made it there just as Sam was walking out the door.

"Sorry, I'm late. Alice is a bit wound up today," I admit. I wasn't about to tell him that Alice had just consumed 5 monsters in under ten minutes.

"I want another monster!" demands Alice. I turn and glare at Emmett and Alice.

"If you give her another monster Emmett, so help me I'm going to sick the entire pack on you two," I growl.

"Man, someone's grumpy," says Emmett causing Alice to giggle. Edward places his hand on my shoulder and rubs it soothingly. I sigh heavily and turn back to Sam.

"Monster?" he asks incredulously.

"We just thought she'd get sick. We didn't actually expect her to become hyper," I say.

"And why is the newborn here?" asks Sam. I look back at Toby who was standing next to Emmett. At Sam's mentioning his presence he'd begun scowling at Sam.

"If he was dangerous I'd be dead by now. He hasn't made a move against me and if you haven't noticed he hasn't started attacking the neighbors," I say.

"And Emmett?" asks Sam.

"Carlisle sent him with me just in case something does happen and I can't reach you immediately," I say.

"Well Emily is taking a nap, so keep it down," says Sam as he begins walking towards the woods. We all go inside and sit around the living room. After about 20 minutes of utter silence I could see Alice and Toby getting fidgety.

"Sam might have some playing cards around the house. We could play cards," I suggest.

"I wanna play poker!" shouts Alice just before Edward can cover her mouth.

"Yeah, strip poker!" bellows Emmett.

"Emmett, shut-up, Emily is trying to sleep!" shouts Alice after having gotten Edward to remove his hand. He had a disgusted look on his face and was looking around the room while holding his hand away from him. I had a feeling Alice had licked his hand. Emmett had begun giggling and Toby looked slightly worried.

I sigh heavily and bury my face in my hands. Edward was now wiping his hand on a tissue and Alice was looking smug.

"Cards won't work because Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds," says Toby. I was a little surprised that Toby knew that.

"True…maybe Emily has a different game we can play," I say walking out of the living room to a hall closet. I open it and find several board games. There didn't appear to be any good games though. I go back to the living room and turn on the TV.

"I'm bored," whines Alice.

"Well I don't think there's a game on this planet we can play without you or Edward being able to cheat," I say.

"Just because we can cheat doesn't mean we will," says Alice innocently.

"But since the opportunity is there you more than likely will. You always cheat Alice," I say dryly. Edward chuckles just as I hear a door open followed by footsteps. Emily appears in the living room seconds later.

"Hello everyone," says Emily looking around the room.

"Hi Emily," we all chorus. Emily smiles and walks into the kitchen. I follow her.

"I apologize if we were too loud," I say.

"Oh no, I woke up on my own," says Emily with a smile before going to the cupboard and pulling some stuff down.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I thought I'd make some cookies for everyone when they got back from their patrols," says Emily.

"Would you like some help? Emmett's a great mixer," I say. Just then Emmett, Alice, and Toby walk in.

"Bells, I'm going to take Alice and Toby home. They're bored," says Emmett. I nod and they were gone. Then Edward walks in and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well, I'm sure Edward is a good mixer too," I say with a smile. Emily smiles sweetly.

"Okay, we'll put him to the test. I have to make a lot of cookies," says Emily.

"I'd be glad to help you Emily," says Edward. Then Edward stiffens.

"Are you bleeding Bella?" asks Edward. Emily looks at me with concern.

"I don't think so," I say a little surprised. Edward takes a deep breath through his nose and looks at me.

"You are…but it's dead blood. I think your grumpiness towards Emmett was PMS," says Edward.

"There are pads and tampons under the sink in the bathroom Bella," says Emily.

"I've never had a period before though!" I was a little panicky. My mom never fully explained periods to me; she was waiting for me to have one. I was a werewolf at the age of thirteen so it never happened.

"I'll help you," says Emily leading me to the bathroom. When I get there I find out that Edward was right. Damn. After getting myself cleaned up I go back to the kitchen where Emily was carefully measuring sugar into a huge bowl. Edward was watching from the table. I sit down in his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist before kissing my neck softly. I smile and lean back into his embrace.

"Is my blood bothering you?" I ask.

"It's nothing I can't handle," says Edward. He wasn't tense or anything about it so I believed him.

"Have you figured out anything about your twins?" I ask,

"They're getting bigger," says Emily fondly as she rubs her stomach.

"I'm glad everything is going well. I know Sam worries about you a lot," I say.

"I wish he wouldn't," says Emily.

"You're his imprint, he's gonna worry about you forever," I say.

"If I didn't know better I'd say Edward imprinted on you," says Emily eyeing us before turning back to her measuring.

"That's what Seth said," I giggle as Edward chuckles. Soon my patrol shift was over and I was in Edward's car going back to his house. When we get there everyone was in the living room. They all looked up at me when I walked in, but luckily none of them tried to attack me. Carlisle walks over to me and hands me a box.

"Alice had a vision so I went to the drug store and got you some pain medicine," says Carlisle. I look down at the box of Pamprin that Carlisle had given me. "I also stocked the bathroom for you."

"Thank you," I say.

"Of course, if there's anything else we can do don't hesitate to ask," says Carlisle.

That night at about midnight I was woken up by a really bad stomach ache that wasn't really in my stomach. I had a feeling this was the cramps I'd heard other girls complain about. I can understand why now. I curl up into a ball and whimper as the pain only seems to worsen.

Then I feel Edward's cold hand on my cheek. "What's wrong, Love?" asks Edward. I didn't need to see his face to know he was concerned.

"Cramps," I whimper.

"I'll be right back." And then Edward was gone, but only for a second. When he came back he had flipped on the light. He looked like an angel of mercy holding that glass of water and those pain pills. I eagerly take the pills just as I notice Edward leaning over the side of his bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I heard a heating pad usually helps with cramps," says Edward as he reveals a heating pad that wrapped around a person and was held in place by Velcro. Edward wraps it around my waist and I felt the urge to kiss him. So I did just that. Edward immediately responded by kissing me back. I loved kissing Edward and for a moment my pain was forgotten.

Edward lays down on his back taking with me with him as his hand moves to my waist. His other hand goes to my hair wrapping itself in it and pushing me closer to him. The hand on my waist moves its way down my thigh to my calf and pulls my leg up so I was straddling Edward and then once he's sure my leg was staying put he moves his hand back to my waist.

This seemed to be pushing some boundaries that Edward had set up, but I wasn't about to mention them. Edward's lips move to my neck and I had no choice but to moan softly. "You smell so good, Love," murmurs Edward against my neck. I could feel his hand moving slowly south towards my butt and I knew Edward was waiting for me to stop him, but I wasn't about to do that. His hand reaches my butt and Edward's breathing stops for a second before I feel his hand give my rear a gentle squeeze.

I decide it was time to push a few boundaries, period or not. So I sit up and straddle Edward's waist before grabbing his hand and leading it up to my chest and laying it on me. Edward's eyes widen and he starts to pull his hand away before I put my hand over his.

"I don't mind, Edward. I want you to touch me," I whisper.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading! How far do you think they'll go? Bella's going through her first period and it isn't having any mercy on her. I hate periods. I think every girl does. Guys just don't understand that aspect of our lives. While I'm here I'd like to suggest a book series that I absolutely adore! It's called **_**The House of Night Series**_** by P.C. + Kristen Cast The first one is **_**Marked**_**,**__**followed by **_**Betrayed, Chosen, **_**and **_**Untamed**_** in that order. I have read all four and I am eagerly awaiting the fifth called **_**Hunted**_**. The books flow from one to another so they don't make a world of sense unless you read them in order. I found that out by accident. It's not **_**Twilight**_** and it has more cussing in it, I'd say age 14/15 and up. I dunno, maybe a teen rating. There's no sex, but it talks about it. Typical teenage, school, rumor stuff, ya know? It's really awesome. That's my opinion though. I laughed and almost cried at this one part. I probably would have cried, but I was on the school bus and that would have been embarrassing. Anyway, sayonara! =]]]]**


	24. boundaries

**Boundaries**

At my words Edward's eyes darken and I could see his desire and lust for me. A low growl builds in his chest and I smirk feeling slightly victorious. My period was forgotten as Edward's lips crush mine in a heated, passionate kiss. His tongue slides across my bottom lip and I immediately open my mouth for him. I would never get enough of his taste.

And then he was gone. I look around frantically and find him across the room with a guarded look. "Damn it, Bella," growls Edward. That hurt and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as rejection hits me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry," I mumble removing the heating pad and heading towards the door intending to sleep on the couch. I didn't make it far though because Edward had grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight and inescapable embrace.

"No, I am. I shouldn't have let it go so far," says Edward.

"Not if you were just gonna push me away like that," I grumble causing Edward to chuckle.

"Bella, you have to understand that I could so easily hurt you, especially now with you being human. Also, you're still healing and you happen to be menstruating," says Edward. I had forgotten about that little detail. I blush when I remember and then my blush deepens when I remember he could smell it. How gross was that?

"Well I'm not tired now, can I go take a bath?" I ask. Edward nods and I walk to the bathroom. After filling the tub with warm water and bubble bath that smelled like chocolate covered strawberries I undress and get in. The water felt nice, especially on my stomach. My wound was healing nicely, but I wished it would go faster. If I was a werewolf it'd be gone by now, not to mention I probably wouldn't be sitting in a tub keyed up from Edward letting things go so far. Damn him and his talented mouth and boundaries.

I roll my eyes and decide to take care of my little problem when there's a knock on the bathroom door and Alice walks in. She looks at me and grins as though I wasn't sitting naked in a bathtub. "Hey Bella!" crows Alice.

"Hi Alice. Was there a reason you decided to interrupt me?" I ask. Alice giggles and walks over to the tub before perching herself on the edge.

"Not really," says Alice. I could tell she was scheming something. "Well, bye!" With that Alice leaves and I sigh heavily.

_Weird pixie…_ I think. I sigh heavily and decide to go back to what I was doing just as I hear something in the bathroom. I gasp and look only to find a mouse scurrying around by the toilet. I couldn't help myself, I had to scream.

Suddenly Edward comes running in looking around wildly until he sees me. "What's wrong?" demands Edward. I point at the mouse and Edward grabs it. "This is what made you scream?"

"Hey, shut-up, I don't like mice and you know it," I say defensively. Edward sighs heavily and walks over to the window before throwing the mouse out.

"I thought you said you didn't have mice," I say.

"We shouldn't," says Edward turning back to me.

"Whatever, my bath has been officially ruined," I mumble as I stand up and grab my towel. Then I remember Edward's presence and look over to see him staring at me. "Hey, it's not like you've never seen me naked, Edward. Quit staring." I was blushing as Edward takes a step towards me and reaches his arm out towards me. I could see his eyes were dark with lust and desire. "Oh, now you want me."

Edward grabs my arm and pulls me towards him before kissing me passionately. I eagerly kiss him back and suddenly I was lying on his bed. Edward was hovered over me kissing my throat as my hands worked to remove his shirt. Edward didn't make any moves to stop me as I tossed his shirt to the floor and ran my hands over his chest and abdomen. Edward shudders and continues to kiss my throat moving down to my collar bones and nipping them lightly causing me to moan.

And then Edward stops again. "Damn it Edward!" I growl.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just can't do this," says Edward before walking out of the room. Rejection. Twice in one night. I couldn't stop the stream of tears rolling down my cheeks, and then Edward comes in carrying my clothes from the bathroom. He gives them to me and I slip them on before lying down.

The next morning I wake up and Edward wasn't in the room. So I go downstairs and find everyone else watching TV, but Edward was missing. So was Esme.

"Where's Edward?" I ask. Did he think I was so mad at him that I wanted him to leave? I wasn't quite that mad, but I was mad.

"I'm right here, Love. I didn't mean to worry you, I thought you'd sleep longer," whispers Edward as he nuzzles my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I sigh in relief that none of my thoughts were true.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Esme and I decided to make breakfast for you," says Edward.

"Oh, that sounds…nice," I say feeling slightly awkward for some reason. Edward seemed bent on pretending last night hadn't happened so I would let him pretend.

"Let's go to the kitchen," says Edward before picking me up and carrying me to the kitchen and sitting me on a bar stool at the island table in the middle of the kitchen. Once there I could smell the distinct scent of cinnamon rolls and coffee. Caffeine sounded really good right about now. Then a plate was sat in front of me with scrambled eggs, bacon, and a cinnamon roll on it.

"How do you like your coffee dear?" asks Esme.

"Cream and lots of sugar," I say happily. Edward chuckles next to me as Esme sets a coffee cup in front of me. I smile as I take a drink of it. Esme seemed to be waiting for me to say something. "Perfect." Esme's face lights up and she begins to hum as she cleans up the kitchen.

"I hope you like it," says Edward.

"I'm sure I will," I say happily before taking a bite of the eggs. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I have to go hunting," says Edward.

"Then I'll go spend time with Amber in La Push. I think I have patrol today anyway," I say before taking a bite of the cinnamon roll. "Can I take a cinnamon roll to Amber?"

"Of course," says Edward.

"She'll love it, and I'll bet she'll be shocked to find out you made it," I say grinning. I was just gonna let last night go. It was easier on us both. Edward chuckles and kisses my temple. "I was gonna train Spirit today too. She probably thinks I forgot about her."

"I wouldn't know. I can't read animal minds," says Edward.

"That'd be sort of weird," I say with a grin. Then Alice skips in with a box in her hands.

"I want you to put this on Spirit. Since I can't play dress up with you, maybe Spirit won't care," says Alice. She seemed a little peeved about me not letting her dress me. I take the box somewhat afraid to find out what she had planned for Spirit.

"Maybe Amber and I will go up to Port Angeles and do something. She's probably itching to tell me about her and Jacob," I sigh. I loved Amber to death, but boyfriend talk wasn't my favorite, but I would humor her. I'd pretty much abandoned her for Edward, it was the least I could do. I frown at the thought.

"What's wrong?" asks Edward.

"It's nothing," I whisper picking up my plate and taking it to the sink. I catch Alice giving Edward a look before I walk out of the kitchen and go upstairs to Edward's room. After getting dressed I come back downstairs. Edward was in the living room with Alice, but as soon as I reached the bottom step he was next to me.

"Something's bothering you," says Edward. I sigh heavily and grab my coat.

"It's nothing, Edward. I'll take care of it myself," I say as I put on my coat.

"Do you want a ride to Amber's?" asks Edward.

"I have my truck," I say. Edward gives me a look that clearly said that was why he was offering the ride. "I don't want a ride. What if I want to go home and you're still out hunting?"

"You can call me," says Edward.

"You won't have your phone on you. It's okay, really. I just need some time alone to think," I whisper before turning to the door and walking out.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I started another story called blood singer so check it out. It only has two chapters right now. I would have posted this chapter sooner, but I had to delete half of it and start over. Sayonara! =] **


	25. Amber

**Amber**

All the way to La Push I thought about Amber. Last night had been all but forgotten by the time I made it to my house to pick up Spirit. When I walk in I find Spirit lying on the couch and Quil and Embry wrestling over the remote on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" I ask. They both look up startled. I roll my eyes and pick up Spirit.

"Where's Edward?" asks Quil.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask as I glare at him. By now Embry had the remote in his hand and had sat back down on the couch.

"You two are attached at the hip usually," says Quil.

"We are not! Besides, he went hunting and I'm taking Spirit to Amber's," I say as I walk backwards towards the door.

"Is something wrong between you and Edward?" asks Embry quietly from the couch. Shocked I turn and look at Embry. That was a mistake. Embry was looking right in my eyes and I had a feeling he knew something was up.

"There's nothing," I mumble before running out the door. I walk across the street to Amber's house and knock on the door. It didn't take long for Amber to answer it. She was still in her pajamas and looked a little tired.

"Hey Bella," says Amber stepping aside and letting me in. "What brings you here, where's Edward?"

"Edward went hunting so I came here to see you…and to apologize," I say. Amber seemed confused as we walk to her room and sit down on her bed. Spirit jumps up between us and lies down.

"Why do you feel the need to apologize?" asks Amber.

"We haven't been hanging out like we used to. I've been spending all of my time with Edward," I say as I scratch Spirit behind her ear.

"I've hardly noticed. I've been busy with patrol, and when it's not that it's Jacob," says Amber.

"I feel so bad though. We promised each other that a guy wouldn't stop us from hanging out," I say.

"We've both just been busy. I really don't care," says Amber.

"Well I'm still sorry," I whisper.

"Well I can't accept your apology," says Amber. That really hurt. I wince and look down at Spirit who was enjoying the fact that Amber was rubbing her belly. "There's nothing to forgive, Bella. You haven't done anything wrong." I almost cried. Then I pick up the box that Alice had sent with me.

"So, do you want to see what Alice got Spirit?" I ask.

"She's dressing Spirit now?" asks Amber. I giggle and open the box.

"She said I wasn't appreciative or something like that," I say as I pull out an ice blue scarf and matching hat as well as four little boots. "Help me dress her."

Soon Spirit was standing in the middle of the room wagging her tail with the outfit on. She didn't seem to mind it at all. Amber grabs her camera and takes a picture.

"So how are things with you and Jacob?" I ask. Amber gets a huge grin on her face.

"Awesome. We've been patrolling together lately and it's been really fun. He's so funny," says Amber happily.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I kind of figured."

"That's not important though," says Amber insistently. "Something is bothering you, I can tell." I was shocked. "Spill it!" she demands.

"It's nothing," I whisper.

"Tell me! It has to do with Edward doesn't it?" asks Amber. I sigh heavily. The girl was just too perceptive sometimes.

"You're probably gonna think I'm dumb," I mumble.

"I still wanna know," insists Amber.

"Fine. Last night Edward and I were kissing and it got a little heated and he pushed me away," I murmur.

"That jerk!" shouts Amber.

"Then he walked into the bathroom while I was bathing because I screamed and we started kissing again and he pushed me away again! I was so frustrated that I actually cried. So this morning I woke up and he wasn't there so I went downstairs and he had made breakfast," I say. Then I pull out the Tupperware container Esme had given me. "I brought you some by the way." Amber giggles and takes it.

She opens it and grins. "Let's go to the kitchen so I can warm this up and get some chocolate milk," says Amber with a grin. We go to the kitchen and I sit at the table while Amber puts the cinnamon roll in the microwave. "So tell me the rest." I mentally groan and sigh heavily.

"He acted like last night never happened and said he was going hunting. I told him I was coming here and he realized I was upset about something but I told him it was nothing and left. At the time I was worried about apologizing, but now I think I was worried about last night too." Amber sits down and begins to eat. Spirit walks in and sits next to Amber, obviously begging. I clear my throat and Spirit ignores me.

"So what are you going to do?" asks Amber.

"What would you do in a situation like mine?" I ask.

"He rejected you twice right?" asks Amber.

"He says he doesn't want to hurt me," I sigh. Amber seemed to be thinking while she ate. I was also thinking. I knew Edward loved me, but last night's rejection hurt. Maybe it was my period making me extra emotional. It was times like this I wished my mom were alive. She'd definitely be able to tell me what to do.

"I think you need to talk to Edward about it," says Amber soberly. I sigh heavily. I was afraid of that.

"Okay, I'll talk to him, I suppose," I say quietly.

"Just explain to him that his rejection really hurt you and while you understand why he did it, it doesn't change the way it makes you feel," says Amber.

"I'll talk to him, I just have to think of what to say," I say. After spending the day with Amber I decide to take Spirit with me back to Edward's house. I wasn't going to openly admit to it, but I was using her as a distraction. Spirit was looking out the passenger side window eagerly as I drove down the Cullen's long drive.

It seemed to take me less time to get to the house, but I knew it was because I wasn't looking forward to it. I even take the time to park my truck in the garage next to Edward's Volvo. I sigh as I notice the difference between our vehicles. Mine looked very shabby compared to his shiny Volvo. Stupid Volvo.

After getting Spirit out of my truck I walk to the house very slowly. Spirit wasn't having that though. She was already at the porch jumping at the door and barking. I wanted to yell at her, but that would give away my position. Who was I kidding, he probably already knew.

I reach the porch and go inside. Spirit had darted in before me and was in Edward's lap licking his face and wagging his tail. Edward was petting her and trying to get her to stop licking her. "Spirit, get down!" I shout angrily. Spirit was immediately on the floor, but her tail was still wagging.

"So I take it this is what Alice got her," says Edward looking at Spirit.

"Yeah, she actually seems to like it," I say. Edward chuckles then looks at me and his expression was unreadable. I sigh heavily and start walking up the steps. I couldn't hear Edward behind me, but I was aware of his presence.

I reach the third floor and go inside and sit on the bed. Edward walks in behind me and shuts the door. "We need to talk," I say looking away. Great Bella, state the obvious.

"Yes, we do," says Edward, but he doesn't make any move to come closer to me.

"I know this morning I said nothing was wrong, but that was because I was worrying about Amber, but once I got that cleared up, I began to worry about us. Even Quil and Embry noticed there was a problem," I say.

"Well you do tend to wear your heart on your sleeve," says Edward. I smile but then look away.

"Last night you rejected me twice…that really hurt, Edward," I whisper.

"I told you why I had to do it," says Edward.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less, Edward. I love you, but there are times when I wish I could show you that," I say.

"I just don't want to hurt you," whispers Edward brokenly.

"I understand that, but rejection hurts too," I say walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Love. I wasn't trying to hurt you," says Edward.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so sensitive about this. I think it's from being on my period," I say blushing slightly. Edward chuckles and kisses my head. I knew there wasn't much else I could do so I was going to try not to let this bother me anymore.

End Chapter

**A/N: So things are a little bumpy, but they're getting better. Thanks for the reviews! Please read my other story, Blood Singer. It's about Bella being a vampire and she meets a guy whose blood sings to her. Sayonara! **


	26. sleepover

**Sleep over**

A few months later it was spring again. Spirit had really grown and loved to follow Edward and I as we walked through La push. Quil had sent me to the store for some stuff so we were enjoying the decent weather. While it wasn't rainy it was cloudy and not all that warm.

Edward had his hand in mine and Spirit was in front of us. The people in La Push loved Spirit and were always stopping to pet her when they saw us walking. Spirit was a sucker for attention and didn't seem to know any strangers. Old Quil even let her in the store.

We reach the store and find Amber and Jacob sitting on a bench outside of the store eating ice cream. "Hey Bella!" says Jacob cheerfully. Amber runs over and hugs me.

"Hey Bella!" squeals Amber happily. Spirit jumps up on Amber's legs trying to get her attention. Amber pets her and Edward chuckles.

"Good afternoon Amber," says Edward pleasantly. Amber looks up at Edward and grins.

"Hey Edward. Ask Emmett if he wants to watch _Blades of Glory_ with me sometime," says Amber cheerfully. Edward chuckles and nods.

"I'm sure Emmett would like that. He's always looking for someone to watch those sorts of movies with," says Edward.

"He was trying to get me to watch _Superbad_ with him the other day," I say. (I might have spelled the movie title wrong sorry.)

"So what're you two up to?" asks Jacob.

"Quil sent us on an errand," I sigh.

"Do you have patrol tonight?" asks Amber.

"No. Sam decided Emily deserved to go out on a date in Port Angeles so I was going to hang out at Edward's. Alice has been begging me to let her give me a make over and just talk," I say.

"That sounds cool," says Amber.

"Do you want to join us?" I ask. Amber grins and nods.

"Alice will be pleased," says Edward approvingly.

"I should probably ask Carlisle and Esme first," I say.

"They're not going to mind, Bella," says Edward. Soon Amber was in the back seat of Edward's Volvo and we were driving down the Cullens' driveway. When we get there Edward grabs Amber's stuff out of the backseat and we all go inside.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting by the front door with smiles on their faces. "Hello Amber," says Esme kindly.

"Welcome back, Amber," says Carlisle cheerfully.

"Thanks," says Amber. Then Edward was at my side again.

"I put your things in Alice's room, I hope that's okay," says Edward. Then Alice comes flying down the stairs and stops in front of Amber.

"Hey Amber! We're going to have so much fun tonight!" crows Alice. "Rosalie's going to join us too! And the boys are going hunting so it'll be just girls all night!"

"It sounds like you're going to have quite the night girls," says Edward pulling me close and kissing the top of my head.

"I have a feeling I'm going to do a lot of blushing," I say. Then Emmett walks into the room followed by Toby. They both had grease on their hands; Toby even had some on his shirt. He notices Amber and was suddenly beside Carlisle.

"Hello," says Toby timidly. His eyes had finally changed to gold and he was fitting in with the Cullens very nicely.

"This is Toby, he's the boy I found," I say.

"Is Toby short for Tobias?" asks Amber. Toby nods and Amber grins.

"That is such a cool name!" says Amber excitedly. Toby smiles seeming relieved that Amber seemed to like him.

"I guess so," says Toby thoughtfully. Edward chuckles all of a sudden and I look at him.

"You mind sharing what's so funny?" I ask.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass Toby," says Edward. I glance at Toby who looked like he wanted to blush.

"Emmett, Amber would like someone to watch _Blades of Glory_ with her. Do you happen to know anyone who would want to do that?" asks Edward.

"Hell yeah! She can watch it with me!" says Emmett excitedly.

"Edward and I will get some snacks, you can start the movie, Em," I say grabbing Edward's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"Emmett seems to like Amber," says Edward as I pull a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard.

"Sometimes I think they were made to be friends," I say as I place the popcorn in the microwave. Edward pulls two sodas out of the fridge as well as getting two glasses of ice. Carlisle was always telling me that pop was bad for me, yet it continued to get added to the shopping list. Edward didn't like me having it because of my low tolerance for it. I didn't drink it that much though. I usually drank milk or juice, even water.

"They seem to like the same things," says Edward as he pours the pop into the glasses. I grab a big bowl out of the cupboard and wait for the popcorn to get done.

"So…what didn't you want to embarrass Toby about?" I ask conversationally. Edward chuckles and walks over to me before leaning so his mouth was next to my ear.

"Toby has a bit of a crush on your friend Amber," whispers Edward. I had to hold back a giggle just as the microwave dings.

"What man doesn't? The girl is pretty hott," I say. "Not that I like girls or anything," I add quickly. Edward laughs as I pour the popcorn into the bowl while contemplating a way to get back at him.

"That's perfect! I'll get the stuff!" shouts Alice. I blush and Edward looked confused.

"Amber is attractive in her own way, but she's not you and therefore I am not attracted to her," says Edward.

"You should see the guys at school," I murmur. Edward chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"Emmett's wondering where we are," says Edward.

"Guys you're missing the movie!" shouts Emmett. I giggle and grab the pop corn before we go to the kitchen.

*******

That night Rosalie, Alice, Amber, and I were sitting around Alice's floor. Rosalie was playing with Amber's hair while Alice was giving me a pedicure. "Bella, I've been meaning to ask you: how are things between you and Edward?" asks Amber. I blush and Alice giggles.

"Was something wrong before, Bella?" asks Alice.

"I was being foolish before. The more I thought about it the more I realized I wasn't really ready at that time," I say.

"Ready for what?" asks Alice.

"She tried to have sex with Edward and he said no…twice in one night," says Amber. I blush again.

"He made it clear he was just trying to protect me. If I was a werewolf again I wouldn't have these problems," I say.

"It still hasn't come back?" asks Amber.

"I have a feeling it isn't going to come back," I say.

"Then Edward can turn you into one of us!" says Alice happily.

"I don't see how that's going to work. What if the venom still acts like it would if I was wolf?" I ask.

"Carlisle can compare your blood to that of a werewolf's," says Alice looking at Amber. Amber notices Alice's staring.

"Um…me?" asks Amber.

"Yes you," says Alice. Amber shifts uncomfortably.

"Umm...sure I guess," says Amber. And then Alice was gone. When she returns she was holding two slides for a microscope as well as two micro lancets.

"Do I want to know why you have that stuff in your house?" I ask as Alice walks towards me. Alice grins but otherwise doesn't say anything except:

"Hold out your hand." I groan and hold out my hand for her. "Rosalie, hold your breath or leave." Rosalie walks out of the room and Alice pricks my finger.

"Ow!" Alice puts my blood on the slide and puts a piece of plastic over it to keep it on the slide and then she turns to Amber and pricks her finger. I suddenly felt light headed and nauseous.

"Go to the bathroom, Bella," says Alice. I immediately get up and run towards the bathroom. Unfortunately I didn't make it that far before I vomited. Esme was at my side with a bucket and Alice wasn't far behind Esme.

"I'm sorry, Esme," I whisper hoarsely before passing out.

"Is she awake?" a familiar voice asks as I open my eyes and look into a pair of golden eyes. "How do you feel?" It was Edward, of course. I take a moment to think about his question. I felt fine actually. I even said as much to Edward. Then Carlisle was there putting a thermometer in my mouth.

"We got back as soon as we could. Esme said you got sick and Alice said it was after she pricked Amber's finger," says Carlisle. I could tell by the under tone in Carlisle's voice that he'd be questioning me on that one. Edward looked confused. Carlisle pulls out the thermometer and looks at it.

"You don't have a temperature," he says thoughtfully. "So why was Alice pricking Amber's finger?"

"She was going to give the slides to you to study. We wanted to see if I was actually human or not," I admit.

"Why would you want to know that?" asks Edward. I blush and look down.

"No particular reason, just curious," I lie. Edward didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't push it either. I was grateful for that.

"Well you appear to be okay. Perhaps it was just the blood," says Carlisle.

"Yeah probably," I say.

End chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I think I'm going to delete Blood Singer and try something new. I watched a movie today and it had me inspired! I'll have to think it through more. Also, I've begun my own story. It'll be my first attempt at a story by me that I intend to publish if all goes well. It's about werewolves living among humans, but a werewolf is killed-possibly by a human-and things become a little dicey. I've sort of already written the story before like two years ago, but now I'm getting the chance to fine tune it. If I get far enough I might make use it as a bonus chapter in one of my fanfics. I haven't decided yet. Oh and thanks for the reviews from the twilight names thing I posted. There were only a few, but they were helpful. I'll probably fine tune my list and add the names to the list or something. Thanks for the reviews for Taboo as well. Keep them up! Sayonara! =]**


	27. decisions

**Decisions**

As I was sitting on the couch in the living room with Edward, Carlisle calls me to his office. I was a little surprised, had he tested the blood already? I go upstairs and knock on Carlisle's door before going in. Carlisle was sitting at his desk with two folders in his hands. "Have a seat, Bella," says Carlisle. I sit down in one of the chairs across from him.

"So what's the verdict?" I ask. Carlisle opens the two folders.

"Well, you are 100% human," says Carlisle. "I also did some DNA work and you don't even carry the werewolf gene like your friend Amber does."

"Then I want to become a vampire," I say without hesitation. This seemed to surprise Carlisle.

"Have you spoken to Edward about this?" asks Carlisle.

"I wanted to see if I was human or not first. I don't want to be human, Carlisle. I want to be with Edward forever. I don't want him to even have to consider me leaving him. Do you understand?" I ask. Edward had already told me what he would do if I died and I didn't like it. He didn't plan to outlive me for very long. I didn't want him to die just because I was no longer a part of this world. If that meant turning into a vampire then I would.

"You have to talk to Edward about that. I have no problem with you joining our family in that way, you're already like a daughter to me, but I don't want to go against Edward's wishes either," says Carlisle.

"I'd rather try to fight a nomadic vampire," I say honestly. I already knew what Edward would say: NO! I didn't need Alice to tell me _that_. Carlisle chuckles.

"I'll keep your file on hand as well as Amber's," says Carlisle. I nod and stalk out of the office. I really didn't want to face Edward, but I had a feeling he had heard everything that just happened. I had planned on trying to avoid him by claiming I had patrol, but Edward was waiting by the stairs for me.

"Let's go to the meadow," says Edward.

"Umm…sure," I say. Edward takes my hand and leads me down the stairs. At the bottom of the stirs was a closet where he grabs my jacket and helps me put it on before leading me out to his Volvo. It didn't take us long to get to the meadow, but it seemed that way to me, probably because the trip was filled with silence.

I rode on Edward's back the whole way there and once we were there we went and sat on the damp grass. "Tell me why you want to be a vampire," says Edward as he paces the meadow with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "How could you ever want to become the very monsters you once hunted?"

"I want to be with you. I'm doing it for you, Edward. You said you couldn't live in a world without me and I don't want you to have to face that reality," I say in my strongest voice.

"What about yourself? Do you want this for you?" asks Edward.

"Yes, I don't like being human, I've grown so used to being a werewolf that being human has become difficult. I've gotten so used to having to watch myself that I still do it. I've been a werewolf ever since I was 13; I was the youngest one ever and four years of being a werewolf makes being human dull. I'm better at acting human than actually being human," I say.

"You're seventeen, Bella. Is that what you want? To be stuck at seventeen for the rest of your life? Do you want to be like me?" demands Edward.

"Yes, I want to experience everything you do. I feel like something is missing, like maybe I'm human for a reason," I say.

"And what would that reason be?" asks Edward in exasperation.

"So I could become a vampire like you," I say matter-of-factly. Now Edward was stomping back and forth obviously unhappy about the situation. "I want to be with you forever."

Suddenly Edward was in front of me with his face mere inches away from mine. I could smell his sweet scent. "This is wrong, Bella," growls Edward.

"I'm not saying that I want you to turn me into a vampire right now, Edward. I want to graduate high school and I'd need to talk to the pack about my change not breaking the treaty," I say. Edward still didn't seem happy about this, but I had a feeling this discussion was over…for now at least.

*******

My talk with Sam went about as well as the one I had with Edward. He didn't like the idea of me turning into a vampire either. "Absolutely not, Bella!" roars Sam.

"Why not?" I demand.

"Why would you want to become what we fight?" demands Sam. I roll my eyes and sigh heavily: men.

"Because I love Edward and I want to be with him forever and if becoming a vampire is the only way then I will," I say strongly.

"You're a werewolf, Bella!" shouts Sam angrily.

"Carlisle tested my blood and DNA, I'm more human than I was at birth. I don't even carry the gene anymore," I say. Sam seemed surprised by this news.

"So then you can't be a werewolf so you want to be a bloodsucker?" asks Sam incredulously. He shakes his head and sighs heavily. "I didn't want to tell you this, Bella…I really didn't."

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"How your parents really died," says Sam remorsefully.

"They got in a car accident," I growl. Everyone knew how they had died.

"They got attacked! Three vampires totaled their car, drained them of their blood and made it _look_ like an accident! The pack hadn't been able to make it there in time to save them and decided it would be better for you if you didn't know. We didn't want you to get angry and try to go off on your own on some revenge fueled suicide!" sneers Sam. "We were trying to protect you! Quil and Embry knew because they were with us when it happened and I forced the pack to keep what really happened away from you. Bloodsuckers killed Renee and Charlie, and if you don't want to believe me you can ask your brothers."

There was no way I was about to believe what Sam had just said about my parents. They had gotten into an accident. It had been raining so the roads were slick. Yet even as I thought about what I knew happened I found myself walking to my truck and driving home to Quil and Embry.

When I get there I find Quil and Claire watching some sort of Disney movie and Embry was reading a comic book. As soon as I close the door Quil and Embry look up at me in surprise. "Bella!" they chorus happily. Then they really look at me and their expressions darken. "What happened?" demands Quil.

"Sam told me a story…and I want to know if it's true," I whisper angrily. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care, I wanted answers.

"Well what was the story?" asks Embry.

"How did mom and dad really die? The truth! Don't spare my feelings anymore!" I demand. Understanding flashes across both their faces followed by anger.

"Sam wasn't supposed to tell you that story," growls Quil.

"So was it true then?" I demand.

"Embry, take Claire to Emily's," says Quil picking up Claire. Embry takes her and leaves. Quil walks towards me and I knew he was about to hug me so I take a step back.

"Tell me! I deserve to know the truth!" I shout angrily. Quil pulls me into a tight hug before I have time to react.

"Yes, Bella…We saw it all and there was nothing we could do about it," whispers Quil. I begin to sob uncontrollably in Quil's chest. "We aren't exactly sure who the vampires are, but they've been back since then. You've met them."

I suddenly remembered the three vampires in the woods that I had helped the pack fight at the time when I was still fighting with the pack. There were two males and a female. "All the more reason to become a vampire then," I murmur.

"You can't become a vampire if the only reason is for revenge," says Quil calmly. "Mom and dad wouldn't like it."

"That wasn't even my reason for wanting to be a vampire! I wanted it because I wanted to be with Edward on a more balanced scale. I wanted to be his equal, or at least closer to it. Then Sam told me that story to try and persuade me otherwise, but it didn't work, it only gave me one more reason," I growl at the end. Quil sighs heavily and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll talk to Sam about your wishes to become a vampire," says Quil. "And I'll be giving him a piece of my mind for telling you that story."

"Would you like me to stay and make you and Embry dinner?" I ask in an attempt at changing the subject. Quil chuckles and I look up at him to find that he was grinning.

"You know I do," says Quil allowing me to change the subject.

"I'll make lasagna and garlic bread," I say as I head towards the kitchen.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. So Bella parents were killed by vampires, who'd have guessed? Thanks for the reviews! Sayonara! =] **


	28. deal

**Deal**

It was somewhat late when I got to the Cullen's house. Edward was pacing the porch when I pulled up and I was tempted to turn back around. Instead, I park my truck and get out. Edward was waiting by my truck when I opened the door and when I was out he pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. "I was beginning to worry about you," murmurs Edward.

"You shouldn't have, I was fine," I whisper sadly. The story about my parents was getting to me again and I was barely holding back my tears. We go inside and find that everyone was in the living room just hanging out. Jasper looks up at me and I suddenly felt a little better.

"What seems to be troubling you, Bella?" asks Jasper causing me to tense. I should have driven away when I could. Suddenly all eyes were on me, God forbid the human be sad.

"It's nothing, just something Sam said," I murmur trying to get out of it.

"Well what did Sam say?" chirps Alice. I roll my eyes and tell them the story Sam had told and Quil had confirmed. When I was done they all looked shocked.

"It really isn't a big deal, I just got a little upset, that's all," I whisper looking down and blushing.

"That wasn't very nice of Sam," says Toby.

"He's trying to get me to not want to be a vampire," I say.

"Why would you want to be a vampire? Take it from me, it's not something I would have chosen for myself willingly," says Toby.

"None of us chose this life willingly, Toby, but we all try to make it work," says Carlisle.

"Well I'm choosing your life willingly and no one wants to give it to me," I complain.

"Is this because you truly love Edward or is it for revenge?" asks Carlisle.

"I already told you why I want this. I want to be with Edward," I say. "Revenge just gives me another reason."

"Revenge isn't good, Bella," says Carlisle.

"Okay, you say that now, but what if someone came after me? Wouldn't revenge be the first thing you would think of?" I ask. "It doesn't even have to be me, what if Edward, or Alice, or Emmett, or Jasper, or Esme, or any one of you got hurt? Wouldn't the rest of you seek revenge?"

None of them said a word; they just stared at me knowing I was right. Revenge wasn't why I wanted this life though. I sigh heavily and start walking towards the stairs. "I don't want to be a vampire right this minute, I want time to live my life, but if Alice sees a group of three vampires coming let me know. There are two males and a female and the female has red hair."

With that said I go up to the bathroom and turn on the shower before getting in. I didn't care that I didn't have my clothes with me, the Cullens had seen me naked before, and I could cover up with a towel. After being in a pack for four years you start to lack inhibitions.

I sigh in relief as I step under the warm water, it felt nice. It felt as though I was washing away some of my problems. Suddenly I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "May I come in, Bella?" asks Edward.

"I…guess…" I say hesitantly. I hear the door open and close softly followed by footsteps. I look out the glass wall of the shower and see Edward sitting on the toilet. I go back to showering; I had been washing my hair.

"I want to talk to you some more about your decision," says Edward.

"What about it?" I ask. Why couldn't he just say okay and get it over with?

"I'll change you…but only if you give me something in return," says Edward.

"Okay," I say warily.

"I want you to marry me first," says Edward. I open the shower door and steps out so I could look at Edward.

"Are you serious?!" I demand.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Bella," says Edward flatly. I sigh heavily and grab a towel before wrapping it around my chest.

"I love you Edward, but I'm not ready for marriage," I say.

"Then you're not ready to be a vampire, Bella," says Edward.

"How do you figure?" I ask incredulously.

"Because if you was truly ready to become a vampire and spend the rest of your life with me, then you should be prepared to be my wife," says Edward. He had a point, but I didn't like it very much.

"I'll think about it," I grumble before walking towards the door of the bathroom.

That night as Edward held me and hummed my lullaby I thought about his offer. He was right-of course-if I became a vampire to be with Edward forever I should marry him too…but I didn't want to get married. My mom always told me I should wait until I was all grown up to get married. Well if I had to marry Edward, then I wanted something in return…I wanted a honeymoon, a _real_ honeymoon.

With that thought in mind I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning Edward was whispering my name in my ear and gently shaking me. "It's time to wake up, Love. We have school." I groan and sit up. Edward was already dressed for school, he didn't exactly have to do anything to get ready, I, on the other hand had to get dressed, eat breakfast, and make sure I had everything I would need.

Soon we were in Edward's Volvo driving towards school. Alice was in the back chattering happily about plans to have a beach party when the weather got warm again in the summer. Why she had to plan it so far in advance was beyond me though.

After an uneventful day at school we go home. I was glad to be home until I actually got there. Sam was there with Spirit on a leash and an unhappy expression. I had to wonder what Spirit did this time. "Bella, you can't keep Spirit in La Push," says Sam.

"Why not?" I demand. What did Spirit do? Quil and Embry liked her.

"She keeps getting loose, and the people neighbors complain," says Sam.

"So you brought her here?" I ask.

"She's you're pet, Bella. Quil and Embry can't be expected to care for your animal," says Sam handing me the leash. I take the leash and frown. I couldn't exactly take her either, the Cullens had difficulty not eating her.

"Whatever," I mumble before walking up to the front door and opening it.

"Wait Bella," says Sam. I whirl around and growl at Sam.

"No, I'm still mad at you, you came and gave me Spirit, now you can go home and I'll be there for patrol tonight like I'm supposed to!" I shout angrily before going inside and slamming the door. I knew it was a bit of an overreaction, but I was still mad. Sam shouldn't have kept that secret from me and then tried to use it as an advantage to get me to stay human. It wasn't fair. I sigh heavily and go up to Edward's room and lay down on the bed. Spirit quickly follows suit and lies next to me before inching her way towards me and licking my cheek.

"I've missed you too, Spirit…I just don't know what I'm gonna do with you," I whisper. Suddenly the door opens and Edward walks in.

"Carlisle said that Spirit can stay, but it's a risk and we can't be held responsible for her if something happens," says Edward.

"I'll figure something out," I whisper.

"Sam's gone as well," says Edward.

"Okay," I say as Edward walks over and lies next to me. "I thought about your offer."

"And…?"

"I'll only accept it if you accept another of my terms," I say.

"Which would be?" prompts Edward.

"I want…a real honeymoon…if you know what I mean," I whisper shyly.

"Bella," groans Edward. "I could kill you."

"I don't think you will. Just think about it," I whisper. Edward sighs heavily and kisses my temple.

"We'll try," says Edward.

"Try?" I ask.

"I won't guarantee that things'll work out the way you think they will, but I'll give it my best shot," says Edward with so much sincerity that it was hard to not believe him.

"Then I will marry you," I whisper shakily. Edward's smile was dazzling and made my heart race. This wasn't exactly how I planned things to be, but I had made a deal with Edward. As I was thinking about what had just happened Edward had leaned in and was kissing me. I eagerly kiss him back and forget about everything I was just thinking about.

Suddenly Edward deepens the kiss and my breathing momentarily stops. Edward pulls away with a concerned expression. "Breathe, Love," says Edward. I take a deep breath and Edward begins to kiss my neck.

I was going to marry Edward someday.

End chapter

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I couldn't really tell you where this is going...I have some ideas…there might be a lemon coming up depending on if there's a honeymoon or whatever. Well keep reviewing! Sayonara! =]**


	29. preparations

**Preparations**

_I was in a beautiful white wedding dress that looked as though it was from the early 1900's. I could hear the wedding march and there were flowers and decorations everywhere. It was simple yet elegant. I reach the end of the aisle only to find that Edward wasn't there. Emmett was the priest and Carlisle was the best man. Everything was there, but Edward was missing. Then Carlisle steps up to me and cups his hand around my ear before whispering, "Edward wanted me to tell you that he changed his mind. He apologizes, but he's found someone else." _

_It felt as though my world was crashing around me as Carlisle spoke and I couldn't control the scream that was bubbling in my chest. _

I awake with a start and sit up quickly, my scream dying as soon as I had opened my eyes. My heart was beating in my chest and I was covered in a cold sweat. The covers were knotted around my waist and I was panting. I look at the alarm clock and realize it was only 3:19 A.M. Edward was still on his hunt with Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Toby, and Esme. Alice had stayed home saying that she felt bad leaving me here all by myself like they usually did, that and she wanted to plan for the wedding.

No sooner did I look at the clock and the light turns on and suddenly Alice was by my side with a concerned expression. "Are you okay? I heard you scream," says Alice. Unable to speak through the sobs that were suddenly choking me I nod. Alice wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my shoulder in an effort to comfort me. The effort wasn't wasted and I quickly felt better. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"It was just a dream. I'm fine," I murmur suddenly exhausted.

"Go back to sleep, Bella. Edward will be back Sunday night and everything will be alright," says Alice with a sweet smile. I smile back and lay down, quickly falling asleep.

It's been 15 months since I had agreed to marry Edward and Alice has been planning ever since. I still remember that day:

_"Please Bella?" begs Alice while giving me a puppy dog face that would make any puppy proud. It had my heart melting, but I just didn't want a wedding! Why couldn't Edward and I go to Vegas and elope like other teens who thought they were in love did? I mean, Edward and I were definitely in love, I didn't have to think about that, but that's not the point._

_"Alice…I really don't want to make such a big deal out of this," I whine._

_"But think of Edward! Think of what this would mean to him! Besides, you still have a year of high school, it's not like you can leave now. Plus, Quil and Embry would be upset if they didn't get to watch their baby sister get married," says Alice matter-of-factly. _

_Alice was going to win, and we both knew it, but I wasn't going down without a fight. "I don't believe in big weddings Alice. As long as it's official, I'm happy, and so is Edward, he said so," I state. Alice was back to pouting again. _

_"He'd like it more my way though! We both know it, so why can't I plan it? You don't have to do anything except maybe try the dress on for size once or twice. I'll do everything else, and I won't make it too big or anything! It'll be perfect! Please?" begs Alice again. I groan and Alice squeals in delight, clapping her hands. She knew she'd won…again. "You won't regret this!" I groan again and Alice giggles before hugging me tightly. _

Now it was only a week away and I was getting nervous. I didn't have cold feet, but I wasn't sure this was the right thing. Quil and Embry were happy though, but they weren't in the beginning…at least not Quil.

_Edward and I showed up at my house at 11:30 as promised. We had made arrangements to have lunch with them. Quil had been badgering me about making him and Embry a home cooked meal for a while now. Apparently now was the perfect time. So now we were standing at my door while I desperately thought of ways to keep Quil and Embry's attention from my left hand. Edward was going to buy me a ring, but he knew I'd get mad, so he settled for a hand-me-down instead. The ring I was wearing had belonged to his mother-his real mother, not Esme. I was honored when he gave it to me and promised to take good care of it. _

_After lunch we go to the living room where Edward and I share the recliner. Edward had my left hand in his hands and was playing with the ring, making it glaringly obvious that it was there. "That's a cool ring," says Quil walking over to get a better look at it. Obviously Quil couldn't put two and two together. Edward seemed eager to tutor him. _

_"It belonged to my mother. My real mother. My father had used that ring when he proposed to her," says Edward. _(That might be a little off. It was either an engagement or wedding ring, but I don't think wedding rings have diamonds) _It didn't take long for it to click then and Quil jumps back as though the ring had bitten him and glares at us. Embry just looked surprised. _

_"You're pregnant aren't you?!" demands Quil. This caused me to glare at him. _

_"No!" I shout angrily. It was probably a little loud for the small house, but I was mad._

_"How can we be so sure?" asks Quil crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look superior. Asshole. _

_"Maybe because I'm still a virgin?" I say in a contradicting tone. _

_"You live with Edward, we don't know what you two do alone," says Quil. _

_"Would you like to check?" I demand. This seemed to derail Quil and he blushes. _

_"Okay, so you're not pregnant, but you're seventeen! What's the rush?" demands Quil. _

_"I'm going to be eighteen in September," I say. _

_"And that's a problem…?" Quil prompts._

_"Because Edward's forever seventeen, and I can't get too much older than him. It wouldn't work out," I say. _

_"Mom would want you happy, Bells. As long as you don't let this mess up your future I don't see the problem," says Embry surprising us all. _

_"Thank you Embry," says Edward._

_"Thank Embry. I appreciate your approval," I say with a smile._

Quil took a little longer to accept things, but quickly got over it and decided to allow Edward and I to get married. Quil and Embry would be walking me down the aisle. Alice had tried telling me that wasn't traditional, but what about my wedding was? Edward was a vampire for crying out loud!

The next morning I wake up and go down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Alice was sitting at the table empty handed obviously waiting for me. "I know I said I wouldn't make you do anything for your wedding, but I was just wondering if you wanted to look at you invitations," says Alice excitedly. I had a feeling they would be big and expensive and I would have a fit if I saw them, so I made up an excuse instead.

"Actually I have to go to La Push today. Emily needs help with the twins," I say quickly before grabbing a pop tart and running out the door with it glad that I had already gotten ready for the day before I came down.

Emily had given birth to girls, Rachel and Rebecca, and Sam couldn't have been more thrilled. Even Jacob was happy, but I think part of it was because that kept some of the attention off of himself. They were beautiful little girls, very quiet, and I never had a problem baby sitting them.

When I get to La Push I go to Sam's house and knock on the door before entering. Sam was holding Rachel in his hands while Emily sat on the floor changing Rebecca's diaper. They were nine months old. "Hey," I say happily.

"Good morning, Bella," says Emily as she picks Rebecca up off of the floor.

"What brings you here?" asks Sam.

"I'm trying to escape Alice," I say conspiratorially. Sam and Emily laugh causing the twins to laugh.

"Why?" chuckles Sam.

"She wanted to show me wedding invitations," I say.

"I don't blame you then," says Sam.

"She sent them out already. I just got ours yesterday," says Emily with a soft smile.

"It's coming up soon," I say as I take Rachel from Sam. Emily nods in agreement.

"So where's Edward?" asks Emily.

"Everyone except Alice went hunting," I say.

"Well you're welcome to hid out here for a while," says Sam with a grin. I smile and sit down with Rachel. It had been a while since I had played with her last.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I realize I skipped a lot of time, but it wasn't important and I'm trying to speed my story along a little. Next it the wedding, then probably the honeymoon. I haven't decided if Bella's gonna get pregnant or not though, probably not though. If anyone objects to Bella not getting pregnant, let me know though and maybe I'll reconsider. The reviews have been awesome so far. Sayonara! =]**


	30. Wedding

**Wedding**

It was three days before the wedding and I was getting more and more nervous as time went on. While I had nothing to do with my wedding—except trying on the dress—Amber jumped right in with Esme and Alice. When I asked Alice about it she said Amber knew more about me than anyone else and she wanted this wedding to be perfect. I wanted that too, but perfect for me was probably more simple than Alice's plan.

So as I walked first beach with Edward and Spirit splashing in the water in front of us I began to imagine what Alice could have possible done for my wedding. She even had Spirit doing something! Edward takes my hand and pulls it to his lips for a gentle kiss. My ring sparkled in the dim light and I had to refrain from smiling. Edward still thought I was unhappy about the wedding—especially after a certain pixie told him I woke up screaming while he was gone and he demanded I tell him about my dream.

_"What sort of nightmare could possibly make you wake up screaming?" demands Edward after every other tactic had failed. The only reason it failed though was because I avoided direct eye contact with him…and the rest of his face. _

_"You'll think it's stupid," I murmur, trying—once again—to deter him. _

_"I could never think anything about you is stupid, especially a nightmare," says Edward pulling me close and kissing the top of my head. Of course I caved. _

_"I had a dream about our wedding—" I start, but Edward interrupts._

_"That's not so bad," he sounded relieved. _

_"Let me finish!" I demand causing Edward's eyes to widen innocently and for him to smile apologetically. "Anyway, I got to the alter and you weren't there. Carlisle told me you left me, that you didn't think I was the one." By now I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. _

_"Oh Bella…" breathes Edward as he pulls me impossibly closer and begins kissing my jaw and neck. "I could never abandon you at the alter. I love you too much. Plus, I'm much to selfish for that." There it was, that apologetic tone. One of these days—like when I was a vampire—I was going to knock some sense into this beautiful Greek god. _

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you don't stop apologizing right this minute…" I threaten. Apparently I'm not very threatening anymore because Edward chuckled. _

_"I never said the words 'I apologize'," corrects Edward._

_"It was implied," I growl. _

_"I love you, Bella, and I will not leave you. I'd sooner jump into a burning furnace or provoke the Volturi," says Edward. I could tell he was serious and I wasn't having that either. _

_"Damn it Edward, I get it, you don't have to take your own life!" I hiss before pushing him away and standing up before stomping out of his room and going downstairs fully intending to leave, but when I got to the living room I was suddenly on the ground and Toby was scrambling to get up all the while apologizing for stampeding me. _

_Then Spirit barks and I bend my head back to see her wagging her tail and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was playing with Spirit and I didn't catch myself in time," says Toby apologetically. He was still sitting on my stomach. I could tell he felt really bad. _

_"Spirit's quite the mischief maker. I think she planned this," I say with a grin. Spirit barks again as if to confirm my words. "You didn't do anything wrong Toby, I'm not hurt, just surprised." Toby's face showed nothing but relief and suddenly he was lying on top of me with his arms around me. _

_"Thanks Bella!" he says excitedly. I laugh softly and pat Toby's head all the while feeling sympathetic for this young boy who was forced to become a vampire, partly because of me. I could have taken him out of his misery, but allowing the pack to kill him seemed cruel when I could've taken him to Carlisle and let Carlisle care for him. I knew the Cullens would love him. _

_"I should be the one that's sorry," I whisper as I gently push Toby away and get to my feet before running out the door. I made it to my truck, but then I was being shoved against it. _

_"Why are you sorry?" demands Toby._

_"I didn't give you a choice. Now you're stuck at thirteen forever," I whisper sadly._

_"I don't care about that though! You gave me something better! You gave me a family that cares about me!" insists Toby._

_"What do you mean?" I ask._

_"My dad…he walked out on my mom and me when I was little, my first memory is watching him walk out the door. Then it was just my mom and me for years until she got sick and passed away. Now I have a whole family that's actually functional and that loves me! I couldn't ask for better. I'dve given anything to gain this life. I owe you so much," dry sobs Toby. _

It didn't take Edward long to apologize—again—for pissing me off. I had ended up just accepting the apology, but I wanted to argue that he apologized way too much. I loved Edward though and I had a lot to be thankful for. I owed him forgiveness and acceptance of his flaws at least.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Edward.

"Nothing really," I say as I look out onto the horizon and watch as twilight sets in. "Just stuff."

"Like what?" asks Edward as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Our wedding day…it's only three days away. I can only imagine what Alice has planned," I say. Edward nuzzles my neck before placing a kiss on my jugular causing my heart to beat erratically.

"Yes, three days until you are officially mine," says Edward.

"And then our honeymoon," I sigh happily at the thought. Then blush as my thoughts go into the gutter. Of course, Edward's kisses to my neck weren't helping.

"Yes," breathes Edward, his cold breath caressing my neck making me shiver in delight.

"And when we get back I'll become a true Cullen," I say with a fond smile. Edward's grip tightens infinitesimally, but relaxes quickly.

"Yes, a true Cullen," agrees Edward with a hint of disdain.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my beloved Bella."

The next night was spent on La Push. Alice had all but kicked me out of the house and Edward was drug off to some sort of bachelor party with Emmett and Jasper. I shake my head at the thought as I open the door to my house and step inside only to find the whole pack sitting around my living room.

Amber was the first to reach me as she wraps me into a warm embrace. "Congratulations, Bells!" says Amber getting all teary eyed.

"I'm not married yet," I remind her.

"You will be tomorrow though! Ugh, it seems like just yesterday we were playing on the beach together," says Amber.

"Playing on the beach? Hell, it seems like she was just born and Embry and I were fighting over who gets to hold her first and protect her the best…"says Quil with a grin.

"You know if mom were here she wouldn't be able to stop crying," says Embry.

"Dad'd probably tear up too," says Quil.

"We're all happy for you Bella," says Sam. "We've all watched you grow into a beautiful young lady and I for one couldn't be prouder. If anyone belonged in this pack it was you."

"Never thought I'd hear that. I sure gave you guys hell," I say.

"That's part of your charm though," says Paul.

"Thanks guys," I say with tears of joy in my eyes. I had the best friends and family and I was going to add even more members to it.

The next morning Alice wasted no time dragging me into the shower before I could even wake up. I had been sleeping and the next thing I knew I was being pelted with freezing cold water. I also happened to be naked. "Suck it up Bella, we have four hours to make you beautiful and I'm not going to let you be late to your own wedding!" barks Alice as she begins to thoroughly clean my hair and body.

After the shower I was put in a chair and spent several hours being made over by Alice's quick and precise hands. Then came the dress which didn't take Alice long to put on me. Afterwards she decided I needed a few accessories like my mothers' hairpins and Esme's necklace. "There, you're perfect!" squeals Alice before turning me so I could look in the mirror at the stranger that was supposed to be me.

"Edward won't recognize me!"

"Yes he will you big baby. He'll love it!" crows Alice proudly.

"Thank you Alice…for everything," I say as tears prick my eyes again.

"Don't cry, you'll mess up your make up!" says Alice in despair before walking towards the door. It was time to go, but then she stops and turns back to me with a thousand watt smile.

"You're welcome sis," says Alice before skipping out the door. Follow her out to her yellow Porsche and we drive to her house. Once we get there it didn't take Alice anytime at all to get me up the stairs where Quil and Embry were standing at the top of the stairs looking dashing in their white suits.

"Guys…you look fantastic!" I say happily causing them to blush.

"We look fantastic? Have you looked in a mirror? You're the real beauty here," says Embry with an affectionate smile. Quil's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Then I heard the music and when I looked down the stairs I saw Spirit trot by carrying a basket holding two rings. So she was our ring bearer? Alice had even gotten her a little tux. She looked adorable and I had to smile.

When it was our turn Quil and Embry wrap their arms around mine and we walk down the stairs and out to the aisle. Everyone was standing and watching us as we made our way to Edward. Once there Edward holds out his hand and Quil and Embry place my hand in his.

End Chapter

**A/N: Do I really have to go into detail about the wedding? It was a wedding, it went off without a hitch. Read Breaking Dawn or something. Anyhoo, next is the honeymoon. There's probably gonna be a lemon…I'm still undecided. It won't be perfect—the lemon—but I'll try. Scout's honor. Thanks for the reviews! Sayonara! =]**


	31. honeymoon Warning: Lemon

**Honeymoon**

(Warning: Lemon. If you don't like Lemons you'll have to wait until the next chapter. This isn't an important chapter anyway.)

I'll be the first to admit that I was nervous. I had no idea where Edward was taking me, but I knew what was going to happen when we got there and the idea of it had me nervous. After switching planes a few times followed by a cab ride to a harbor Edward grabs our luggage and we walk over to a large boat where Edward jumps in and puts our luggage away before coming back to help me in. "I didn't know you had a boat," I say causing Edward to chuckle.

"It's needed to get to our next destination. I hope you don't get sea sick," says Edward before kissing me gently. I hoped I didn't get sea sick too as I kissed him back. As the boat left the dock and began speeding through the ocean I watched as Edward drove the boat like an expert. He had a huge grin on his face and I knew he was excited to be out of the planes and cabs and to just feel free.

Soon the boat begins to slow down and I notice a huge island in the distance. "Where are we?" I ask in awe.

"Welcome to Isle Esme," says Edward. It turned out that Carlisle had gotten Esme an island as a present for one of their anniversaries. I hoped Edward never did the same.

After making sure the boat was tied down to the dock Edward grabs our luggage and puts it on the dock before coming back for me. My feet never got the chance to touch the ground as Edward carries me to the house and opens the door. "You didn't have to carry me that far," I say. Edward chuckles again as he takes me inside, but otherwise doesn't say anything. Once over the threshold I'm set back on my feet and suddenly Edward's hands were empty and the luggage was gone.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" asks Edward.

"Maybe later," I murmur the nervousness was getting worse. Edward seemed to understand what I meant as he gulps and I could tell that he was nervous. "I wanna wash up a little."

"Okay. I'm going to go for a swim. Do you want to join me when you're done?" asks Edward. I nod and Edward walks towards the back doors that led straight to the sandy beach all the while removing his shirt. I find the bathroom that and grab a wash cloth before getting it wet and running it over my sweaty face. After living in Forks I had grown used to the wet and cool weather. The island was hot and humid, but it felt nice, just not the sweat.

After washing my face I decide a full shower was in order so I turn on the water so it's tepid and get in. I wanted to make sure my legs were perfectly smooth and there were no traces of sweat on my body.

Once I was clean enough I go to the suitcase Alice had packed me and open it hoping to find a swimsuit. Instead I found a bunch of lingerie. I picked up a pink set and blushed at how much skin it showed. I'd have to remember to kill Alice for this. What was I supposed to wear in the water? Edward was probably worried about me by now. When I look out the window I notice that Edward had hung his pants on a tree branch and there was a smaller bundle of clothing under it.

Blushing I realize that Edward was skinny dipping out there and probably expected me to do the same. I didn't want to go out there completely naked though so I wrap a towel around my chest and walk out to the beach where I could see Edward in the water staring up at the sky. I hang my towel next to his clothes and walk into the water and over to Edward. When I reach him he reaches out and takes my hand in his and I squeeze it as hard as I can.

"The sky is beautiful," I whisper looking at the huge full moon that lit up the night.

"The sky is nothing compared to you," says Edward turning to look into my eyes.

"You know, my pack doesn't actually turn into wolves on the night of the full moon," I say with a grin, "although some of the men get a little…worked up to put it nicely."

"Do you?" asks Edward with a playful smile.

"I'm no longer a wolf, but no, I never did…but I never had a reason either," I say.

"I love you," says Edward pulling me tightly to his chest.

"And I you," I whisper my voice thick with emotion.

"We don't have to do this now. We can wait until you're less breakable," says Edward.

"You promised and I'm holding you to it," I say.

"Okay, but if I do something you dislike…if I hurt you—"

"You'll be the first to know, I promise," I say. Then Edward's lips were on mine in a passionate kiss and I didn't even care about swimming anymore as Edward's lips move against mine carefully and yet getting harder by the minute. Not to mention I could feel something beneath the water twitch against my thigh.

Suddenly I was on the bed and Edward's tongue was tangled with mine in a battle for dominance that I quickly forfeited. Edward's tongue begins to explore my mouth and I give the muscle a gentle suck causing Edward to growl and buck his hips against mine. This in turn causes me to moan loudly. Unfortunately I was human and needed to breathe so I break the kiss to gasp for air, but Edward was undeterred as his mouth moves down my neck and kisses it gently as I writhe beneath Edward.

My arousal was already unbearable and yet I wanted more. More of Edward's talented mouth, more of his touches more of his skin against my own. "Edward!" I gasp as he begins to suck on my neck marking me as his. I wasn't sure why though since the only living thing that was going to see it was some form of animal, but maybe it was just something Edward had always wanted to do to me. I didn't care either way, it felt too good for me to care.

Suddenly I was sitting on top of Edward who was lying on his back under me. "Umm…" I was a little confused.

"You're turn, Love. I can't have all the fun," says Edward huskily. My turn? I was enjoying myself on the bottom. Unsure of what to do I begin to kiss Edward while using my hands to explore his chest. Edward eagerly kisses me back and then I break the kiss and begin to kiss his throat. Edward's breathing was as ragged as mine as I made my way down his chest then his torso and then I was sitting between Edward's legs looking at his arousal.

And what an arousal it was. Edward was well endowed, he wasn't overly huge, but he certainly wasn't small, of course I had nothing to compare him to either, but I was definitely satisfied. Curious about how he would feel I reach out and run my hand along the underside if his erection. Edward bucks his hips and moans, which spurs me on to gently grasp his member and give it a small pump.

"Bella!" gasps Edward as his hips buck again. I move up to kiss Edward all the while gently stroking Edward's arousal. Edward moans and writhes under me, but I wasn't sure I was doing it right.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"You're going to be the death of me, Love," gasps Edward. I tighten my grip a little and when I reach the tip of his erection I give it a squeeze and run my thumb across his slit. Suddenly I was on my back again and my wrists were being held above my head. "You're much to good at that, Love, but I don't want this to be over before it begins."

With that said Edward begins to kiss down my neck past my collarbone to my breasts where he takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasp and moan as he teases the bud with his tongue while keeping his teeth a safe distance from my skin. His left hand goes to the other breast and his right makes its way to my arousal cupping it in his hand. I moan and press my arousal into his hand. Edward takes this as a sign to continue as he runs his index finger along my folds.

"Edward please!" I beg as his finger enters me and his thumb begins to rub circles into my clitoris. Edward's mouth moves to my other nipple and I moan again. Suddenly a second finger was in me. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I knew as I stretched it would get better. I buck my hips into his hand as he moves his fingers in and out of me while teasing my breast.

And then I was seeing stars as my climax hit and I cry out Edward's name. Edward removes his hand and begins to kiss my neck again as I come back down from my high. When I come to Edward was kissing my face gently and I could feel him at my entrance. "This is going to hurt, Love," whispers Edward.

"I know," I whisper. Edward slowly enters me until he reaches my barrier. When he does he begins to kiss me passionately and then the barrier was broken and I flinch from the pain, but hold back my cry. I didn't want to worry Edward.

"Tell me when," whispers Edward. I nod and wait as my body adjusts to his size and the feeling of having him inside. Soon the pain fades into pleasure and I give and experimental thrust of my hips and moan at the feeling. Edward takes that as a sign and begins to thrust into me gently. He groans along with me at the feeling. "You're so tight, and warm," whispers Edward.

"Too bad I'm not a wolf anymore, I'd be really warm," I breathe with a grin. Edward chuckles and I moan as Edward's thrusting hits a spot inside me. "Edward more, harder…faster!" I gasp. Edward complies and his grip on my arms tightens as he moves.

I could tell we were getting close when Edward speeds up more and his hands go to my hips and grips them even tighter. It was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt and the pleasure I was feeling was so great that I didn't care anyway.

And then our climaxes hit at the same time and we scream each other's names. It was complete bliss as Edward and I ride out our orgasms. When I come back from my high Edward was resting his head on my chest and panting heavily. I wrap my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair.

"You have no idea how good that feels," whispers Edward.

"You have no idea how wonderful that felt to make love to you," I whisper.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt," says Edward. He starts to get up to pull out of me but I stop him.

"No, I want to stay like this for a little longer. You're not too heavy, I promise," I say as Edward relaxes again still inside me. I yawn and close my eyes totally spent.

"Go to sleep, Love. I'll be here in the morning," says Edward.

"I love you," I whisper as I begin to slip into unconsciousness.

_"I love you too." _

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it was a lot like Breaking Dawn, but I paraphrased it a little. I guess you could say this is my version of what happened. I hope you liked it. I'm not exactly writing from experience here so I go by what I've read in books and seen in movies and whatnot. I tried to keep it my own though, but there's only so much that can happen during a basic lemon. Sayonara! =] **

**P.S. Why do people call it lemons anyway? Someone asked me that once and I think I gave them some bullshit answer because I had no idea. It was obvious I had no clue. **


	32. homecoming

**Homecoming**

The honeymoon had been more than I expected. The day after had been bad because Edward's grip had been too hard causing me to be bruised, but I explained to him that a human could have done the exact same thing to me and I hadn't been in pain. Of course he wouldn't touch me until the bruises healed and even then it took some coaxing from me to talk him into it.

We stayed on Isle Esme for about a month before deciding to go back to Forks. We missed our families and I was ready to become a vampire like the rest of the Cullens. I wanted to be able to spend my whole life—several lifetimes—with the Cullens as well as the pack. It took us a long time to get home, but it was worth it to walk through the front doors of the Cullen mansion. As soon as the door opened I was on the ground with arms wrapped around my neck in an embrace.

"Bella you're home!" crows Toby excitedly. Toby often found it difficult to control his strength when he was excited, that was why when he started school next year he was going to be watched carefully by Alice who was going to pretend to be his twin sister.

"Hey Toby, I'm glad to see you're so excited to see me," I say as I hug him back. I could tell Edward was tense next to me. "I'm fine Edward."

"Sorry Bella," says Toby as he stands up.

"I'm fine Toby, don't worry about it," I say as he pulls me to my feet. "Thanks." Then I was being hugged by Alice.

"Welcome back Bella," says Alice with a sweet smile. Then I was in Esme's arms as well as Carlisle's.

"Welcome home dear," says Esme.

"How was it? Did Edward get laid?" asks Emmett causing me to blush.

"Aw man he did! I can smell it!" says Emmett causing me to blush even more. Then I hear a slap and Emmett. "OW! Damn it, Edward that hurt!"

"Good," says Edward wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Did you enjoy yourself Bella?" asks Jasper. He wasn't trying to be a pervert like Emmett he was honestly curious and probably didn't want to know about the private parts.

"I did thanks for asking. We went scuba diving and I swam with porpoises and saw parrots and sea turtles. We even watched sea turtles hatch and come up out of the sand to go to the ocean. It was amazing!" I say in awe as I explain it all to Edward.

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time," says Carlisle.

"Yeah, but I'm glad to be home now," I say with a small smile. Next thing I know the front door bursts open and I was on my stomach with arms around my neck again. "Okay, why do I always get knocked over?" I demand.

"Alice told me you were coming home!" squeals Amber from her place on my back. "I want every detail!" Then she seemed to rethink her request. "Well…not _every_ detail." I giggle and roll over so I was on my back at least. In the process Amber falls off of me and onto the floor. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Amber. I was already thinking about going to La Push, as long as La Push doesn't show up in the driveway at least," I say when I hear another car pull up.

"Hey Quil and Embry are here," says Amber. Suddenly they run in and start looking around.

"Where's Bella?" asks Quil.

"I'm down here," I say from my place on the floor. Quil looks down and chuckles.

"What're you doing down there?" asks Quil.

"I knocked her down and she hasn't gotten up yet," says Amber.

"Oh, well stand up, it's my turn," says Quil.

"Why?!" I demand as I sit up. "Can't you come down here?"

"Nope," says Quil with a grin. He had to make this difficult I think as I stand up. Then I was being crushed by both Quil and Embry as they both hugged me at the same time.

"A month is way too long," says Quil.

"Well it's going to be longer once I get turned," I say as I hug them back. "I've missed you both very much."

"When are you getting turned?" asks Embry.

"Tonight I hope. I have to give Amber every detail of my honeymoon first though," I say with a grin. I was trying to lighten up the mood, but Quil and Embry were getting depressed.

"Why so soon?" asks Quil.

"Because I'm going to turn nineteen in a few days and I want to be a vampire before that," I say. "Plus, I promised I wouldn't come back a vampire and I would wait until I got home to do it."

"So what happens in three days" asks Quil.

"I don't know yet," I admit.

"She'll become a new woman," says Alice with a grin.

"I'm not gonna go running to La Push and terrorize the reservation," I retort.

"I wasn't suggesting that!" argues Quil causing me to snort.

"Yes you were! C'mon Quil, I'll be a newborn!"

"We're all going to take good care of her Quil. We would never let her do anything that she'd regret later," assures Edward.

After a long day Edward and I found ourselves in his bedroom. I was lying on the bed under Edward as he kissed me passionately. Carlisle was going to be coming in soon with the morphine that he thought would help lessen the pain, but I didn't see how that would work. Edward felt better about this though if I had the morphine so I was going to let Carlisle give it to me for Edward's peace of mind.

"You don't have to do this now," says Edward. I sigh heavily and roll my eyes, why did we keep having this conversation?

"I want to Edward. Don't you understand that I want to be with you forever? We both have kept our promises so far. I've given you my heart and my body, let me give you my soul," I say. Edward groans softly and buried his face in my neck.

"Love, you've already given me too much," whispers Edward. He moves his head to lay it on my chest and listen to my heart beating in my chest.

"We can finally be equals, My Love," I murmur as I wrap my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and ran through my fingers with ease. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with my family. With my _whole _family."

"How can you want to give up your soul? How can I even dare to ask it of you?" demands Edward. "I can't risk such a thing for my own selfishness."

"How is it selfish if I want it too? You waited a century for me, now I want to be able to make up for that century," I urge. "I want you to be able to love me and not fear injuring me."

"I want that too," whispers Edward.

"Then give it to me! What are we waiting for?" I demand. "All I have to say is 'Carlisle' and he'll be up here with the morphine in no time."

"Okay," whispers Edward shakily.

"This is going to be the greatest gift you have ever given me," I whisper before kissing Edward softly. Edward kisses me back.

Soon we found ourselves cuddled up under the blankets on Edward's bed. I had my arms wrapped around Edward as he lay panting with his head on my chest trying to come back down from his high. Our bodies were still connected and I couldn't wait until I was a vampire so Edward wouldn't have to hold back. I bury my face in his soft hair and inhale deeply catching his delicious scent.

"I love you, Edward," I whisper.

"I love you too," whispers Edward.

"Then let's call Carlisle up here and get started," I whisper.

"In a moment Love. Can't this wait until morning?" asks Edward.

"Not until morning, but I wouldn't mind staying like this a little longer," I admit as I tighten my embrace.

"Okay," sighs Edward. I knew he was unhappy, but I also knew that if I gave him until morning I'd probably never become a vampire. I didn't want that though, I wanted to be able to live in Edward's world. I wanted to be able to understand him even better. After about twenty minutes Edward gets up and pulls on his boxers as well as his pants before handing me the shirt he had been wearing. "You won't want to be wearing much. You're going to be in so much pain that the smallest things hurt."

"Thank you," I whisper taking the shirt and pulling it on. "Carlisle, we're ready." In an instant Carlisle was in the room with a syringe in his hands.

"I'll be here to stop Edward if he gets carried away," reassures Carlisle.

"I don't think he'll get carried away. I trust him," I say looking into Edward's eyes. Edward shakes his head incredulously.

"Are you positive?" asks Edward one last time.

"Yes. This will be good for both of us. I love you Edward," I whisper.

"You are my life, Bella. I promise to stay in your life and if this fails be reassured you won't have to wait for me for very long," says Edward. I feel a small pinch in the crook of my elbow and flinch.

"I'm not worried about that because this is going to work out. You're giving me the best gift I have ever received." My head was getting fuzzy and my vision blurry from the morphine and I see Edward's sad expression as he lowers his mouth to my throat. The last thing I remember is his breath as it caressed my jugular.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Taboo seems to have slowed down a little review wise. Anyway, it's almost over, just a few more little details and then it's over. Sayonara. =]**


	33. Change

Change

Edward had warned me about the change from being human to becoming a vampire. He warned me that it would be painful and that the entire time I was going through it that I would be begging for death. Edward wasn't joking. I didn't think he was, but hearing about something and experiencing it are two very different things. I had told Edward he was giving me the greatest gift he could possibly give me, and that still held true, but it was also the most painful. The venom was coursing through my veins burning anything in its path and the only thing I could do was fight to hold still and not scream.

Rosalie had once told me that screaming doesn't make the pain go away, so I was going to stay quiet and not allow Edward to know just how much this hurt. I would keep my eyes closed and pretend to sleep, pretend that the morphine never wore off. The morphine had only delayed the pain, but it hadn't stopped it from returning. This pain felt like I was dropped in acid and then set on fire. It was not a pleasant thing, not at all. My body was slowly dying; I could feel my heart beating erratically in an effort to stay alive.

I could also hear Edward sitting next to me holding my hand and whispering words of love and encouragement to me. There were also words of apology and a tone of sadness. Edward felt terrible for causing me to go through this, but I knew it would all work out in the end. I had faith that everything would work out, it always did for Edward and I.

To escape the pain I begin to think back through my life. Back to the beginning when I was a small child playing with Quil and Embry in the yard. **I was five and they were nine and we were playing soccer. Well they were playing and I was trying desperately to block the goal and failing horribly. **

**"Come on Bella, you have to block it!" says Embry after another failed attempt by me. **

"I'm trying Emry! It's really hard!" I complain. Back then I couldn't say Embry very well.

**"Well you gotta try harder! Quil's gonna win if you keep missing!" shouts Embry angrily causing me to tear up. **

**"This is too hard! I wanna play a different game!" I demand. **

**"Then go play somewhere else. Embry and me are gonna play this! We don't want to play girly games," sneers Quil causing me to run inside the house where my mom was in the kitchen. I run over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and cry into her apron. **

**"What's wrong sweetie?" asks Renee. **

**"Quil and Emry are being mean to me again!" **

**"What did they do?" asks Renee kneeling down and hugging me and petting my head while I buried my face in the crook of her neck. **

**"Yelled at me! Emry said I wasn't playing good and they won't play something else with me," I complain. **

**"Here, you can have this cookie and I'll talk to Quil and Embry," says Renee handing me a cookie and kissing my forehead before walking out of the kitchen. **

Back then things were easier. Back then a cookie and a kiss would fix anything. Things aren't like that now, I grew up and had to face things on my own for a while until Edward came into my life. A lot of the time all I needed was a kiss from Edward to feel better. A kiss wasn't going to fix this though, wouldn't make the pain go away. It wasn't like mom's magical kisses; this boo-boo wasn't going to feel better after a little kiss.

I would just have to find ways to pass the time. That was about the time that I think I fell asleep. If I wasn't asleep I was numb floating in darkness. I'm not really sure which. When I'm aware again I was still in pain, but it was receding. Edward was still by my side and I could hear my heart beating frantically, trying to beat the venom that was flowing straight towards it very slowly.

The fire was slowly fading from my hands and feet. Slowly, but surely. I would be a vampire very soon. I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking about it. "How much longer Carlisle?" asks Edward.

"Not much longer, Alice told me it'd be today," says Carlisle. There was a pause before Edward spoke.

"I see…thank you." Edward sounded relieved to know whatever Carlisle had been thinking, but I wish _I_ knew. My heart was beating even faster than before. The fire was centered around my heart and I knew it was over.

My heart gives one last thump and I gasp which in turn causes Edward to gasp. "Bella?" says Edward obviously concerned. His grip on my hand tightens and I realize I there was no pain so I risk opening my eyes. At first I was surprised by how bright and clear everything was. The bright light caused me to wince until my eyes adjust.

"How are you feeling?" asks Carlisle who was suddenly standing above me which scares me and suddenly I was on my feet hissing at him. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me, I wasn't trying to scare you."

I suddenly realize what was going on as well as the fact that I had an audience so I straighten up and look around at everyone. Taking in the atmosphere, the sights, sounds, and smells around me. Everything was so new to me. "I'm sorry Carlisle, that was no way for me to behave," I whisper. Edward walks towards me slowly and reaches his hand out to mine. Apparently no one else wanted to scare me.

I reach out and take Edward's hand. "I've been worried about you, Love," says Edward.

"I'm fine," I say before kissing him passionately. Edward kisses me back and I'm surprised by the feeling of want and need I had for Edward. I wanted to continue to kiss him and for him to make love to me. I wasn't supposed to be feeling these things and yet I was. Edward was the one to break the kiss and when he did he looked a little concerned.

"Aren't you…thirsty?" asks Edward. Now that he mentioned it I guess I was so I nod. "Okay, I'll take you hunting right now and when we get back we can do whatever you want."

"I can think of a few things I'd like to do," I say suggestively forgetting our audience.

"Ew! I didn't want to know that!" complains Emmett. If I could have blushed I would have been beet red.

"Sorry Emmett," I mumble in embarrassment. Soon we were in the woods and I was trying to chase down a doe that we had come across. It didn't take me long to catch the doe, but I was still hungry.

Edward catches up to me as I'm finishing up with the doe. "There are more deer about a mile northeast, do you want to go and get one?" asks Edward as I get to my feet.

"That sounds good. Are you going to hunt this time?" I ask. Edward nods and offers me his hand so I take it and we begin to walk through the woods. It was so weird being a vampire even compared to being a wolf. The scariest part was probably that being a vampire felt right to me. As a wolf I always felt as though I didn't belong. Not because I was a girl or anything, just because. There was something inside of me that told me that where I was wasn't right, but it would get me on the right path, and it had.

Soon Edward and I were running through the woods behind two large bucks. We would be able to capture them at anytime, but the chase was so much fun that I wasn't ready yet. As we ran through the woods I began thinking about my time as a wolf and how there were times when we would have to hunt for a meal because we'd be too far from home or something. Deer were often the prey of choice, but were fast runners and tended to run in areas that slowed us down whether it be from fallen trees and boulders or spaces that were small enough that it was difficult to get through.

At those kinds of times I had wished my wolf form was smaller. This chase also made me wish I was smaller. I realize that I'm a vampire, but we have limits, and small spaces can be limiting. As I ran I began to wish I was a wolf again, running on four paws. Suddenly Edward gasps and stops and I look at him confused.

"Bella…what happened to you?" asks Edward his voice full of concern.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading…can you guess what happened? If not you'll have to wait until the next chapter. I'll give you a hint: it has to do with a special power that I decided to give her…;P that's all I'm saying. Sayonara! =] **


	34. power

**Power**

I had no idea what Edward was seeing, but I was definitely shorter. Then I open my mouth to speak and all that comes out is a bark. "Bella, you're a wolf!" shouts Edward incredulously. I run to the closest body of water, which just happened to be a river and look down at my reflection. I was a wolf! I looked just like my old wolf only smaller. Suddenly I was howling at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down Bella, we'll go back home and see what Carlisle says," says Edward who was obviously just as shocked as I was. I nod and follow Edward as he runs towards home. Although I had become a wolf I hadn't lost my vampire speed and that was reassuring.

When we get back to the house and go inside no one seemed surprised to see a wolf standing next to Edward instead of me. Alice must have seen this. "Tell me what happened," says Carlisle.

"We were chasing some deer and I looked over at Bella and she was like this," says Edward motioning towards me. I begin to think back to what happened. I had been thinking about wanting to be a wolf…so if I wanted to go back to normal…

I begin to think about being a vampire again. I picture myself as a vampire in my head and concentrate on it. The next thing I know I was on two legs instead of four again, but now everyone was staring at me and Edward was wrapping a blanket around me.

"Love, you're naked," says Edward matter-of-factly. If I could blush I'd look like a strawberry I'm sure.

"What happened?" asks Carlisle curiously.

"Umm…I was thinking about how the chase would be easier if I was smaller and I was thinking about being a wolf," I say wrapping the blanket around me tighter. "To turn back I just pictured myself as a vampire again."

"Hmm…I wonder if you can only turn into a wolf or if there are other forms you can take," says Carlisle.

"Later, right now she needs to get dressed and finish hunting," says Edward.

As we run through the forest I look over at Edward who was watching me out of the corner of his eye with a smile on his face. I grin and look ahead at the herd of elk we were pursuing. "We'll need to attack if we don't want to go too far," says Edward. I nod and attack a large buck. Edward wasn't far behind. After I was done drinking from the elk I had caught I look around at my surroundings. We were near the meadow, I could tell by the fading scent of my human body and Edward.

Curious of how it would look with vampire eyes I begin to walk towards the scent. I could hear Edward's soft footsteps as he followed me. I decide to speed up as I walked and suddenly I was running as I reached the meadow. When I get there I stop and look around at the beautiful scene in front of me. The meadow was full of wildflowers and they smelled wonderful. I look around a notice a small rabbit eating a blade of grass. The image made me think of a spotted rabbit I had seen as a child in a pet store window. It had been so cute and looked so soft.

Suddenly the flowers were towering above me. Edward was a giant as he stood above me chuckling. "What were you thinking about this time Bella, Easter?" asks Edward as he reaches down and picks me up. "Carlisle will be pleased to know you don't just turn into a wolf." I begin to squirm trying to get out of Edward's arms. "Okay you win." He puts me back down and I concentrate on being normal again and then I was.

"That's not funny! I couldn't help it, that little rabbit over there made me think of it," I say.

"Well when you do that your clothes seem to disappear," says Edward as his gaze raked over my body making me feel all hot and bothered. Looking at the lump in Edward's pants I'd say he was feeling hot and bothered too.

"Does my lack of clothing bother you?" I ask huskily. Edward grins and suddenly he was looking at me like he had that elk.

"Not at all, Love," says Edward crawling towards me.

After hanging out at the meadow for a bit we decide to go home, but I wasn't about to walk through the forest naked. "Edward pick an animal," I say causing Edward's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Umm…okay…" Edward seemed to think about it a bit before responding. "How about something small? I'll carry you back."

"That's not an animal," I say dryly, but then I had an idea and suddenly I was taller than Edward.

"A horse isn't small Bella!" says Edward. I roll my eyes before motioning towards my back. Luckily Edward understood and he climbs onto my back. Then I was off at vampire speed. When I reached the house I noticed everyone watching from the living room. I stop and Edward gets off of me before I turn into a rabbit. I didn't think Esme wanted a horse walking through her house, and I didn't want to be seen naked more times than necessary. Edward chuckles before picking me up and carrying me into the house.

"So it's not just a wolf…" says Carlisle thoughtfully.

"No, but Bella has trouble controlling it a little. If she thinks about an animal at all then she becomes one," says Edward.

"She'll get used to it in time Edward. You didn't exactly have perfect control over your mind reading skills at first," says Carlisle reasonably. I begin to squirm because I wanted out of Edward's arms so I could go upstairs and get dressed. I was tired of being a rabbit. Edward seems to understand because he puts me down and I hop over to the stairs and go up them. I was beginning to like being a wolf the best.

Once I was dressed I go back downstairs and find everyone waiting for me. "Umm…hey," I say a little unsure as to why they were all staring at me.

"Hello Bella," says Carlisle as I walk into the living room and sit next to Edward.

"You're very controlled," notes Jasper.

"Yes, she is," says Carlisle. Now that they'd mentioned it I supposed they were right.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask as Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek causing me to smile.

"It's a very good thing, but you don't have to be in control all of the time," whispers Edward much too low for anyone else to hear. His words caused me to giggle and everyone gave us a quizzical look.

"It was nothing important," I say before elbowing Edward.

"So what do you think makes you shape shift?" asks Carlisle.

"Probably the fact that I used to turn into a wolf," I say causing Carlisle to nod.

"Splendid. What can you tell me about your transformation?" asks Carlisle.

"Umm…what do you want to know?" I ask.

"Well you didn't move or scream at all," says Carlisle.

"Those things wouldn't have made the pain any better," I say without thinking.

"So it did hurt then?" asks Carlisle. Then I realized what I'd said. I really didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings…

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as everyone else's pain," I say quickly.

"How would you describe it?" asks Carlisle. Edward's grip on my tightens infinitesimally.

"I don't know," I say. I really didn't want to talk about this anymore. "I'd like to be alone with Edward." This seemed to be Alice's cue because she jumps up with a huge grin on her face.

"Then come with me!" says Alice excitedly.

"Why?" I ask causing Alice to scowl at me.

"Don't ask questions just do it!" demands Alice before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the back door followed by Edward. Once we crossed the river Alice climbs on my back and covers my eyes. "Edward lead her the rest of the way."

"Get off!" I demand.

"Bella be quiet," says Alice as Edward grabs my hand and leads me through the woods.

"Edward was right about you Alice," I grumble.

"What do you mean?" asks Alice.

"You're so tiny and yet so annoying at the same time," I say. I hear Edward groan quietly ahead of me.

"It's a gift. Keep going Edward," says Alice. I wanted to shake my head but I couldn't because Alice had her hands over my eyes. When we finally stop I take a deep breath through my nose. I could smell a lot of different things, but they didn't really make any sense. There was a floral smell, not to mention saw dust and concrete…where was I?

"Surprise!" crows Alice cheerfully.

End Chapter:

**A/N: Thanks for waiting so long and for reading. I hope you liked it and that I didn't disappoint you too much…okay so feel free to ask questions and I updated my profile. If you are curious about why fanfics are called lemons then you can find out by checking out my profile. I may have added other stuff too, but I couldn't say for sure. LOL please review! ^^ Sayonara =] **


	35. reactions

**Reactions**

When I opened my eyes suddenly all of the smells made sense. It was a house! Just a little house, but perfect for just Edward and I. Of course Edward probably wouldn't call it a house because of its size, but to me it was perfect. The little stone house looked like it came straight from _Snow White _and I couldn't be happier, but when I turned to thank Alice she was gone and Edward was standing in her place with a grin on his face.

"Do you like it, Love?" asks Edward walking over to me and grabbing my hand in his.

"It's perfect, we should go tell Esme thank you," I say getting ready to turn around. Edward's grip on my hand tightens and he pulls me into an embrace.

"That can wait until morning," says Edward before kissing my temple. I smirk and move my head so my lips connect with Edward's. He kisses me back passionately and suddenly I was inside lying on a bed while Edward kissed my neck.

*******

After about a week of me having impeccable control over my thirst Edward allows me to go to La Push to see my brothers as well as the rest of my pack. I was sure I could handle it, but Edward decided that he should come along just in case I couldn't. While I hadn't had any desire to bite humans I also hadn't been around them to test it out. Edward also insisted I give my new Ferrari a test drive so now we were seated in my new red Ferrari and driving towards La Push.

Edward seemed annoyed that I was still going the speed limit even though I had better reflexes and could handle going faster. "You could go faster," insists Edward.

"I'm not going faster," I say as I take the turn that would take me directly to La Push. "I'm not used to all of this yet and I'd rather not hit a tree or something like that."

"You aren't going to though," complains Edward.

"I'm not taking any chances," I say flatly. Soon we were in La Push and I slowed down even more not wanting to hit any children. It also had the added bonus of making Edward even more impatient and by the time we reached my house Edward was up to the porch before I had the car turned off. By the time I got there Quil was standing in the doorway talking to my frustrated husband. When reach the porch Quil stops mid-sentence and stares at me.

"Bella?" asks Quil incredulously.

"Of course," I say with a smile. I had put on sunglasses in an effort to not scare Quil or Embry. "Who else were you expecting?"

"Come in," says Quil stepping to the side and letting us in. Claire was sitting on the couch with Embry and they were watching _Beauty and the Beast_. It was at the part where the wolves attack.

"Embry we have a guest," says Quil with a grin.

"Is that what the sm—" Embry stops mid-sentence when he notices me standing next to Edward.

"Hi Bella!" says Claire happily before running over to me and hugging me. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"It was really bright outside," I say quickly before looking up at Embry with a grin. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did, but aren't you—?"

"Uh-huh, but I have really great control," I say with a grin.

"So what brings you to La Push?" asks Quil.

"Can't I come see my big brothers?" I ask incredulously.

"Is that the only reason?" asks Embry.

"Well I wanted to show you my cool vampire power," I say with a grin. "But I want to see the whole pack when I do it."

"Well I'm sure that if we call Sam he'd be more than happy to have a meeting," says Embry walking towards the kitchen where the phone was. I grin and sit down on the couch next to Claire who had gone back to watching the movie. Belle was arguing with the beast about taking her father's place. Edward sits next to me and lays his head on my head.

"This movie makes me think of us," says Edward surprising me.

"How?" I ask incredulously. Edward sighs heavily and points at the screen where the beast was ranting.

"I'm the beast and you my beautiful Bella are Belle. You can even go so far as turning the other main characters into our friends and family, but that's not the important thing. You accepted me even though I was a monster, even though you could have had any man you wanted. You looked at the monster, but you only saw the man inside me screaming to be let out," says Edward quiet enough that Claire had no hope of hearing him. Quil and Embry maybe, but they weren't letting it show if they had.

"Sam said we can hold the meeting here," says Quil before picking up Claire so he could sit down and place her in his lap. It didn't take the rest of the pack to get to the house.

"Welcome back Bella," says Sam before sitting down in a chair. I stand up and Jacob takes my seat. Before I can speak Amber had her arms around me.

"Bella, I've missed you!" crows Amber excitedly.

"I've missed you too Amber," I say happily.

"Quil said you wanted to show us something," prompts Sam. I nod and begin to strip out of my clothes. After all everyone in the room had seen me naked more than once.

"We've already seen you naked," teases Jacob.

"Not with my new body you haven't," I tease as I remove the last of my clothing and hand it to Edward. Afterwards I begin to picture my old wolf form. The snow white fur that shimmered in the sunlight and the long legs and lean body. I knew I was a wolf when everyone in the room except Edward gasped.

"Bella has the power of shifting shape. It's quite rare, actually I've never heard of such a power, most powers are mental, but Carlisle thinks it's because she was a shape shifter before she was turned. She's not limited to being a wolf either, she can shape shift into any animal," explains Edward.

"Bella, turn into a cat," says Amber eagerly. I heave a sigh—it was just like Amber to want me to turn into a cat—and picture a cute black and white kitten I had seen once. Suddenly I was tiny and Amber was picking up in her arms and swinging me in a circle. I glare at her and growl causing Amber to giggle before handing me to Jacob. "Isn't she cute Jakey?"

Jacob grins and I hiss at him causing him to laugh. "She sure is Amber," chortles Jacob and suddenly I was in Paul's hands. Deciding I'd had enough I turn into a snake and Paul freaks out before dropping me onto the floor. I hiss at him before turning around and suddenly I was in the air again! I had forgotten that Amber liked reptiles.

"Amber, put Bella down, Bella, turn back," commands Sam. Amber puts me down and I quickly turn into myself and grab my clothes from Edward's lap. After getting dressed I sit down on Edward's lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. "Bella, how would you feel about becoming part of the pack again?" (You guys are so lucky I don't have enough words yet ;D)

"How would I do that?" I ask in shock that Sam would make me such an offer.

"What do you mean Bella?" says Sam.

"I can't exactly stay in contact with you," I say.

"You would only have to stay in contact with one of us. You can be paired up with someone," suggests Sam. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me to come back to the pack. Something was going on that had everyone tense and now that I wasn't distracted it was obvious. Even Edward was tense about whatever Sam was thinking about.

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask. Suddenly everyone looked innocent, or at least they were trying to.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Sam widening his eyes innocently and trying to look hurt.

I snort. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Sam. I can feel the tension in the air, even Edward is tense," I growl. Sam sighs heavily before changing the subject.

"We might not even have to pair you up with someone," says Sam nonchalantly. Then he decided to ignore me completely as he gives Edward a meaningful look.

"Yes, that'd be possible. They have devices similar to walkie talkies that use a satellite to stay connected so you can go any distance. I'm sure they make ear buds or something so you could use your wolf form. Bella would just have to be able to speak and her transformations are quite fast, she could have you warned and back in wolf form in a matter of seconds," explains Edward. Okay, now I was pissed.

"What the hell is going on?! I demand that someone tell me!" I shout.

"Those vampires are back," says Quil.

"The three that attacked the pack before," says Paul.

"The ones that killed mom and dad," whispers Embry.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Okay, onto credit. Thank you bluewolfeyes for the inspiration! ^^ When you mentioned that the pack would be surprised I was totally inspired and I can't thank you enough! ^^ (I apologize if I wrote your name wrong) Everyone that has reviewed me and asked questions and given me their ideas and opinions are great! That would be everyone who reviews! I am so glad that everyone likes this story. I am also sad to reveal that this story will be coming to an end shortly…**_**but**_** have no fear! There might be a sequel! I mean after all a power such as Bella couldn't go unnoticed by the volturi for long *wink wink*. Tell me if you like that train of thought. Well Sayonara! =] **


	36. return

**Return **

Those three vampires who had killed my parents were back and I was just now hearing about it. No wonder Sam wanted me back in the pack. Well he got his wish, there was no way I was turning down an opportunity to kill those three vampires.

So here I was wandering around the woods with Embry and Edward looking for those three vampires. The only reason Edward was here was because he wouldn't let me go without him. The argument we had ended up having over it was the worst one since our marriage and resulted in me locking myself in our room until I realized that Edward would go with or without my permission so I'd be better off giving it to him.

As I was running Edward was running nearby and telling me what he saw and smelled, but all he knew was that he was smelling for other vampires, not what the vampires actually smelled like. I had tried to describe it to him, but I wasn't able to really explain it, especially since I was a shape shifter the last time I smelled them and that may as well have been ten years ago now that I was a vampire and my memories were foggy, but I'd know the scent if I came across it, and everyone would know it if that happened.

Suddenly Edward was running next to me. "I don't hear or smell anything or anyone out of the ordinary," whispers Edward as he keeps pace with me. I nod in acknowledgement and keep running. I decide to check along the shore of first beach. Edward decides to follow me as I run and suddenly he stops and tenses up before letting out a hiss. At that moment the pack begins to howl and the wind blows a familiar smell right in my face. I let out a howl that drowned the others out and take off towards the smell.

I could hear Edward shouting for me as he ran behind me, but I couldn't be bothered with him. They were here and I was going to get my revenge. As I ran my only thought was that I was stronger than they were, I could easily take them, plus I had my pack if I needed them, but I was hoping that I wouldn't. This was my fight, along with Quil and Embry. These vampires killed our parents and we were going to kill them for it. Somehow Quil and Embry managed to catch up with me as did Edward.

"Don't do this Bella," begs Edward. Quil whines in agreement as does Embry. "This isn't right. If you're going to kill them, don't do it for revenge."

I growl low in my throat and keep running. There was no way I was giving up this chance at revenge. Quil and Embry may agree with Edward, but I wasn't going to. Quil seemed to realize this because I was suddenly on the ground with Quil hovering over me and baring his teeth at me. I snarl back and try to get away, but Embry had joined Quil and I knew Edward was there too and if I tried to get away one of them would stop me.

"Quil and Embry say that your parents wouldn't want this. They'd want you to forgive the vampires that killed them and move on with your life," says Edward quickly. I could tell he was as desperate as Quil and Embry, but I was stubborn and didn't want to listen to them. Suddenly the pack was there surrounding us. Sam transforms back and suddenly he was standing next to Edward with a scowl on his face.

"Turn back Bella," demands Sam. I whimper and follow his orders, but I was still lying on the ground under Quil and Embry. "I told you not to do this."

"You don't understand how I feel Sam. It's not that I _want_ to kill them, it's that I _have_ to," I argue.

"You don't _'have'_ to do anything Bella!" shouts Sam angrily. The pack begins to growl at me and I knew they were in agreement with Sam. Leah actually started snarling and barking like she was trying to tell me something. I didn't have to be a wolf to know she was cussing me out. "Cool it Leah," says Sam flatly.

"They're trespassing on your land! Let me help!" I insist. I was going to try anything I could think of to get to kill them.

It turned out my arguing wasn't necessary though because suddenly Edward hisses and the whole pack gets tense. Sam was suddenly in wolf form again and I knew they had arrived. "Well, well, well, look what we have here," says a male voice as the three vampires walk out of the woods.

"Looks like a bunch of oversized wolves," says another male with black hair.

"Smelly wolves at that, and a vampire," says the woman with flame red hair. Suddenly Quil and Embry were no longer blocking me and I stand up.

"Make that two," says the first male with blonde hair. I suddenly saw red and the only thing I could think about was my parents and the guilt I had felt for five years because these three monsters decided to kill my parents! I didn't hesitate to pounce on the leader of the group.

Suddenly the beach was filled with the sounds of fighting as we fought the three vampires. They were strong and experienced when it came to fighting and that made it difficult to fight them, even for a newborn like me.

Suddenly I hear one of the wolves yelp and I had to see what was happening and to who. When I looked around I noticed the black haired male had Quil down and was getting ready to bite him, but that would kill him! My eyes widen as I watch the black haired male open his mouth exposing razor sharp teeth. The sudden adrenaline rush I was getting seemed to slow everything down and I could think clearly.

I knew that there was no way I in hell that I was going to reach my brother in time and everyone else was too distracted with their own fights to take notice that they were about to lose a pack member. I look for Edward and find the he was helping Seth and Amber with the female. "Edward!" I scream just as the leader sinks his teeth into my shoulder and pulls.

I scream out in pain but I couldn't take my eyes off of Quil. The vampire was taking his time with my brother and yet I was still helpless to save him. And then it happened.

The vampire sank his teeth into Quil's front leg causing Quil to howl in pain. I scream as a sob rips through my chest and in an act of desperation I manage to get a grip on the leader and throw him into the woods before running over to Quil.

"Quil!" I scream before tackling the vampire that was still biting Quil and ripping his head off. I could lose him too! Not my big brother. "Quil you can't do this to me. To us. To Embry and me," I sob as I crawl over to Quil and pet his head. I watch as he turns back into his human form and writhed in pain. He was going to die and it was all my fault.

"Be good for Sam Bells," murmurs Quil with a small smile. "And make sure you tell Claire that I love her."

"Do it yourself. Please Quil, don't do this to me! Embry and I need you!" I beg. Quil chuckles causing him to wince in pain.

"You're both grown ups now," whispers Quil.

"Damn it Quil don't you dare die!" I scream angrily as I wished I had the tears to cry. Suddenly I could smell smoke mixed with the scent of burning vampires and everyone was crowded around Quil and I. Embry and Edward were standing on both sides of me while Sam and Jacob stood on the other side of Quil.

"There's nothing we can do Bella," whispers Sam apologetically. I look at Edward hoping he could tell me different but Edward looked just as torn up about this as Embry and I. He obviously couldn't help us either.

"What about Carlisle?" I whisper brokenly.

"By the time we get him to Carlisle it could be too late," Whispers Edward apologetically.

Then I had an idea and placed my mouth over the bite wound on Quil's arm. Everyone around me tenses up, but I hardly took notice as I attempted to suck the poison from Quil's system. It was hard though because all I wanted to do was keep drinking and drinking until there was no more blood.

Quil was still writhing in pain under me and I kept sucking his blood even though it was clean. The venom was gone, but now I couldn't seem to stop. "Bella! Bella, you need to stop!" shouts Edward grabbing my shoulder. I was trying! Could Edward see that I was trying to stop? It wasn't that easy for me.

And then Quil let out a final yell of pain and went limp.

End Chapter

**A/N: So the vamps are dead, but what about Quil? One maybe two chapters left and then I'll move on to the sequel….Thank you for all of the reviews so far! Sayonara! =]**


	37. RevelataionsEpilogue

**Revelations**

I was pacing in the living room of the Cullens' house while the pack and Cullens sat around the living room watching me. After Edward had pried me off of Quil he carried him to Carlisle while the rest of us followed. By the time we reached the house everyone except Edward and Carlisle were sitting and standing around the living room. Then the pack all sat down, but I began to pace. This was over an hour ago and I had yet to hear anything. Every once in a while Edward would murmur something to Carlisle in a voice so low I couldn't hear him.

I could hear Quil's heartbeat but it was erratic and sometimes it would stop altogether and every time it did it felt like my dead heart would stop. I knew that Quil wasn't stable and each time his heart stopped I knew there was a chance that it wasn't going to restart. I couldn't handle it if he really did die. I couldn't lose another family member knowing it was all my fault this time. I took too much blood because once I had started drinking I couldn't stop.

Suddenly Carlisle walks down the stairs and looks at all of us. "Embry, could I see you for a moment?" No one else said anything as Embry walked over to Carlisle. All I wanted to do was to start to scream and beg Carlisle to tell me what was happening. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't know anything soon.

I look back just in time to see Carlisle leading Embry up the stairs. The rest of the pack seemed just as confused as me. I go back to pacing as the pack goes back to watching me. "Bella, Dear, please sit down," says Esme. I look at her and resist the urge to growl or hiss or snap at her. I knew she didn't mean anything by what she said. Had it been her pacing I probably would have done the same thing, but I couldn't just sit back and wait for news concerning Quil. He could very well be dying up there because of me.

"Bella, do as you're told," demands Sam. "Watching you pace back and forth like that isn't helping the rest of us." I sit down on the floor in front of Alice, but I couldn't stop fidgeting. As I sat there Alice began playing with my hair nervously and Jasper looked like he was going to die of emotional overload. Rosalie was tense, but I sensed that she didn't care what happened to Quil. Esme was sitting next to Toby and they were looking at a book together in an effort to keep their minds off of what was going on upstairs. Emmett was uncomfortable and fidgeting in his seat. I knew he wanted to crack a joke, but he seemed to realize that it would only get him into trouble, so he kept his mouth shut. Emmett wasn't good at dealing with emotions, especially those of others.

It was another two hours before Carlisle and Edward came down looking drained. I knew it was emotionally that they were drained, but I had never seen a vampire look so tired. "We've done all we can, now he needs to rest," says Carlisle before sitting down next to Esme and Toby.

"Where's Embry?" I ask worried. He'd never come back down once Carlisle had called him up. Edward walks over to me and pulls me to my feet before hugging me.

"He's upstairs helping Quil, Love. Would you like to go see them?" asks Edward. I nod and he takes me up to Carlisle's office which had been transformed into a hospital room. Quil and Embry were lying on two beds with tubes and monitors surrounding them. Embry was giving Quil a blood transfusion. When I realized what he was doing I immediately began dry sobbing into Edward's chest.

"This is all my fault," I sob.

"Yes it is, Isabella Marie Cullen," says Edward sternly causing me to look up at him in surprise. "It's your fault that Quil is lying in that bed _alive_. If you hadn't sucked the venom out he'd be dead right now."

"I'm also the reason Embry is lying next to him giving Quil a blood transfusion! I took too much blood!" I sob.

"You got rid of the venom without killing him. Quil and Embry are going to be fine, they just need to rest for a couple of days," says Edward. I walk over to their beds and watch as they sleep peacefully despite the sounds of the various machines and tubes.

"I was so stupid to seek revenge like that. Members of my pack were hurt because of me and there's nothing I can do about it except watch and pray that Quil and Embry come out of this okay," I whisper brokenly. Suddenly Quil's breathing and heart speeds up as his eyes begin to open slowly. I watch as Quil looks around disoriented before noticing me and smiling weakly.

"Hey Bells, did we win?" asks Quil hoarsely. I take a shaky breath and nod.

"Yeah Quil, we won," I whisper brokenly as I fight back a sob. Quil grins and grabs my hand in his. His skin was so warm it almost burned.

"Good, I knew we could do it," says Quil giving my hand a squeeze. I couldn't help it anymore so I crawled into bed next to Quil and laid my head on his shoulder as sobs racked my body. Quil wraps his arms around my carefully and kisses my forehead. "What's all this for?"

"I almost killed you," I sob. "I'm so sorry Quil, I shouldn't have been stupid enough to try to suck the venom out! I'm still just a newborn, I should have known."

"Hey, none of that Bells. I'm alive because you sucked that venom out. I owe you my life," says Quil sternly. I look into his eyes and could see that he honestly believed what he was saying. This only brought on a whole new round of choking sobs. Quil rubs my back as I sob into his chest.

"I don't know what I would have done if you would have died Quil," I admit. "I probably would have gotten the next flight to Italy."

"What's in Italy?" asks Quil.

"The vol—"

"Absolutely not Isabella Cullen," says Edward sternly. "You would not do that. You would stay here and grieve and let us try to help you get through it." Just then Embry wakes up and looks over at Quil and I.

"Hey you're awake," says Embry with a grin. Quil and I look over at him.

"I believe Quil has enough blood now so we can remove Embry's IV," says Carlisle suddenly causing me to jump off of Quil's bed and hiss at him. Once my thoughts caught up with my actions and I realized that I had just hissed at Carlisle I duck my head and apologize. "It's alright, Bella, I understand. I should have given you more warning."

"It was still inexcusable," I murmur.

"You were just trying to protect your brothers. It was a reflex reaction. I startled you and you hissed," says Carlisle reasonably.

EPOV:

"No blood no foul, Love," I tease in an effort to lighten the mood. I could tell that Bella still felt bad about everything that went on today. "Would you like to go home, Love?" I ask. Bella nods and turns back to Quil and Embry.

"I'll be back in the morning, get some rest, you both need it," says Bella before kissing their cheeks and walking out of Carlisle's office. I follow her until we get outside and she takes off running as fast as she can. I begin running and by the time I reached the house I had her beat. Bella was there a second later with a scowl on her face. "You cheated." I chuckle as I open the door and go inside.

"I'm just a faster runner than you, Love," I say as I walk back to our bedroom. Bella walks in a moment later and sighs heavily before sitting down on the bed. I sit next to her and wrap an arm around her before kissing her cheek. "You've had a rough day today." Bella doesn't say anything, but suddenly I was on my back and she was kissing me passionately.

"Help me forget, Edward," she murmurs against my lips. So I did all night.

**Epilogue**

BPOV: (one year later)

I was sitting with Edward in our new home in Montana. Esme had gotten a house that was even bigger than the one in Forks, if that's even possible, and Edward and I had the whole fourth floor to ourselves. While I had been sad to leave the pack I was also happy to be away from La Push and Forks and all of the memories that came with living there. In Montana it didn't rain as much, but we had hundreds of acres to ourselves that we were free to explore no matter what the weather was like. I was able to test my powers to their limits in the last year and discovered that not only was I able to turn into animals, but I could turn into other people as well.

I had discovered it one day while sitting in my room thinking about the volturi. I knew what they looked like thanks to the painting in Carlisle's office. I remembered Alice mentioning that the Volturi would be very interested in my shape-shifting ability. This brought on thoughts of Aro and when Edward had walked in to check on me he was shocked to see Aro sitting on the bed instead of me. I had been shocked too, because I hadn't realized I had done it.

While it was a cool power to have, changing into another person was taxing and I had to hunt soon after I had turned back into myself. Of course once I had hunted I had to show Carlisle my new found ability and he was even more surprised than Edward. After showing the family my new ability I discovered that the more I did it the less taxing it became. By now I was able to turn into anyone I knew and it didn't phase me at all.

"I miss my pack," I whisper laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should call them and ask them to visit," says Edward.

"Sam wouldn't like it," I admit with a sigh. Just then Alice runs out of the house and over to where we were sitting on the front porch.

"Guys the wolves are coming!" says Alice excitedly.

"How—"

"The future disappeared. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon and will stay for the weekend," says Alice before I could even ask how she knew. But she was excited so I was going to be too. "Esme wants you and Edward to go grocery shopping for them."

"Thanks Alice, we'll get on it," I say. With that Alice walks in the house and I look at Edward who was watching me.

"I guess we don't need to call them after all," I say with a small smile. Edward smiles and kisses my forehead.

End Story

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story and sticking with it all the way to the end! You've all been great as well as patient. I should start the sequel soon as well as the sequels to Insanity and Change. So I guess I'm back to three stories…plus Shadows and Looking for Love…(which between you and me I might take a break on this one because it's not holding my attention…) Five stories at once is a lot, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I got myself started on all of these…oh well, I started them I should probably finish them, and not to mention do the promised sequels…any ideas for any other my stories would be great and I can give credit as long as I remember. Well review! Thanks! Sayonara! =]**


End file.
